I Just Want To Hold You Forever'
by CaptainStarlord
Summary: Abby Everdeen A hunter , Amy Moore Half Demon, Half Human , Isabel Anderson A Drama Teacher . This is their story of how they meet two hunters and an angel. Warning- Dean/OC, Sam/OC and Cas/OC. Dedicated to my two closest friends.- Completed
1. The Meeting

**Chapter One- The Meeting**

"This isn't right…" she mumbled. She stopped as she peeked around the edge of the dumpster. It was the dead of night, probably the early hours of the morning now. The woman was crouched down out of sight. She flicked her long jet black hair out of her face, her unusual red eyes gleamed ever so slightly in the moonlight. She was dressed head to toe in black, it helped her blend into the night. Barely visible underneath her clothing was a tattoo that ran around her neck. The shape was almost as if a diamond necklace had been burnt into the surface of her skin. She watched two men as they met discussing plans. They were clearly demons. She caught two words, the name of a town that she recognised and a name…

"Abby… crap… looks like you're going to need some help again…" she muttered under her breath. She slipped out of sight and back into the shadows of the night…

The silver SUV came to an abrupt stop as a brown boot hit the brakes. The driver let out a small colourful curse as a young boy ran across the road in front of her. Well she was stopping off at a local high school, it was November and already the sun was beginning to set. She pulled into the school gates and pulled the car to a stop in the nearest parking space. Climbing out the car was a slim woman, in her mid twenties. Her short messy red hair would probably be the first thing you would notice about her. Well aside from the fact she had the brightest green eyes possible, these reflected her inner caring personality. She was dressed in brown boots, black skinny jeans, brown jumper and matching leather jacket. Clank went the slight heel on her boots, as she pushed open the double doors. This was Abigail Everdeen, or Abby as she preferred to be called.

Abby made her way down the corridor, her leather shoulder bag swinging loosely on her shoulder. She stopped at the door to one of the many classrooms. A small wooden plaque at the bottom of the small window in the door read _'Miss Anderson_

_Drama'_

Abby tapped the door gently before entering. The classroom was not your typical one; after all there were no tables, only chairs. In the top left of the room where clothing racks filled with many colourful racks of clothes. At the front of the classroom was a large blackboard. Further to the left was a simple wooden desk pilled high with papers and notebooks. Sat at the desk was another woman, similar age to Abby. She had a clump of her dark brown hair, which contained traces of dark purple highlights, grasped firmly in her hand. Her hazel eyes were fixed intently on the notebook laid out in front of her. She wore a black dress top with a decorative butterfly design. Underneath that was her black legging and black gladiator sandals.

Abby cleared her throat getting her attention.

"Abby!" she cried climbing out her chair and embracing her friend.

"It's good to see you too Isabel," Abby replied, returning the embrace. This was Isabella Anderson or 'Isabel' as Abby referred to her. She was a young drama teacher at the school. Abby and Isabel had grown up together, they knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

"Don't worry I didn't forget the drinks," Abby cried pulling out two small canned Sherries.

"But Abby I'm still working and you're driving afterwards."

"Oh come on! One small little drink won't hurt you!"

"Fine!" Isabel gave up.

Abby pulled up a chair and the two opened their cans in sync. The two clanged their cans together and Abby leaned back casually in her chair.

"So?" Isabel started.

"So?"

"How was your 'road trip'?"

"It's my job Isabel, it requires travelling all over the place!"

"Well you always come back!"

"Yeah well this is my home. You're here! My mom's here! By definition this is my home!"

"Very funny, besides you're avoiding the subject! How was your trip?"

"It's was work Isabel, I wouldn't class it as fun! But it was fine, you know just… business!"

"Business huh?"

"So how's teaching going?"

"It's certainly interesting!"

"So how long before we get off?"

"I've got all my plans for all of next week's lessons, so maybe a couple of hours or so…"

"Couple of hours? It'll be dark in about one!"

"You scared?"

"No, course not!"

"Fine then! I'm sure you can last an hour or so."

"Okay…" Abby muttered like a sulky child. Isabel just smiled, Abby never was the waiting patiently type.

About an hour had passed and Abby sighed throwing down the book she had been attempting to read. Isabel didn't look up; she was too busy scribbling away. Abby slowly walked over to the door and opened it. She looked left and then looked right, scanning the corridor. It was too quiet, and Abby had a bad feeling, a gut feeling.

"You nearly done with that paperwork?" Abby called back to Isabel.

"Almost!" came Isabel's reply.

"Could you finish it at home?" Abby asked.

"But we're going over yours tonight, and I don't fancy doing paperwork over the weekend."

"But it's getting late and I'm at a disadvantage in the dark."

"Just hold on!"

"But Isabel…" Abby trailed off, it seemed her friend was set on staying. She put her hand to the top of her trousers where a handgun was concealed. This was the 'Abby' that Isabel didn't know about. Abby's 'job' was a 'little dangerous'. For Abby was hunter and was all too familiar with what lay out there… in the darkest parts of the night.

Abby tapped her foot impatiently. That's when all the bulbs in the room smashed in a spark of electricity. Isabel let out a yelp and Abby jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell?" Isabel exclaimed.

"Good time to go?" Abby questioned. Isabel nodded as she crammed her stuff in her bag and the two left the room.

"Was that a power cut?" Isabel whispered.

"Not like any power cut I've ever seen."

"So what?"

Abby didn't reply to her last question. Isabel gasped in horror. Abby turned to see her shaky finger pointing at a pool of blood on the floor. She peeked around the corner to spot the dead lifeless corpse of the Janitor. Abby gulped she put an arm out almost to prevent Isabel from seeing the horrid sight. Pulling out the gun she had concealed she grabbed Isabel's arm running for the doors, in a desperate attempt to escape. But much to her dismay they were locked! Isabel looked at Abby wide eyed even more after she had pulled out the gun.

"I'll explain later!" Abby hissed at her. Isabel shook her head slowly in a mix of shock and horror. Abby knew what she had to do, and that was to get them out alive. That's when Abby heard movement coming from a classroom next to them. Ushering Isabel behind her Abby slowly opened the door, pointing her gun inside. She then lowered it upon seeing the figure under the table. She sighed entering the room with Isabel behind her. There she was, only her upper body was visible, like the other half was trapped in quick sand. She was all dressed in black matching her long black hair. Her eyes were a deep crimson and she had a diamond necklace shaped tattoo running the course of her neck.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in," Abby cried out, lowering her gun.

"Oh be quiet! Now a little help!" she insisted pointing at the table above her head.

"Isn't that Amy Moore?" Isabel asked, bewildered as to why only half her body was visible above the floor boards. Abby lifted up the desk as the rest of Amy's body rose up from the floorboards.

"I would say it's good to see you but…" Abby started.

"It isn't exactly brilliant circumstances," Amy finished. Isabel had meet Amy a few times but the fact she had just risen from the floorboards made her feel like she was in one hell of a crazy dream. That's when they heard noise outside. Amy formed a fireball in her hand while Abby raised her gun up as they stepped back into the corridor. The footsteps were coming from around the corner. They counted to three and then jumped out.

There stood three men. Two were dressed in jeans and jackets, while the other wore a long beige coloured trench coat. One thing Abby spotted about the one in the trench coat was his bright blue eyes, they were the type of eyes you could get lost in…

"Who are you?" Amy demanded, snapping Abby out of her trance.

"We could ask you the same question," the one with the fairer hair replied, eyeing at the fireball. Both he and the other man with the darker hair both had guns in their hands. Whereas the 'trench coat guy' seemed to have no form of 'weapon' on him.

"I can already guess who you are," Abby mumbled. Isabel looked at her confused.

"You're hunters aren't you?" she continued.

"Well aren't you the smart one," the fair haired one continued.

"I'm guessing you're hunters as well," the darker haired followed from him.

"Well I am, she isn't and well I don't know about this one," Abby explained pointing at Isabel then Amy. Amy just glared at Abby. "Anyway the name's Abby Everdeen, that's Isabel Anderson and Amy Moore."

"Dean Winchester, that's my brother Sam. And that's Castiel," Dean introduced his side.

'_Castiel… that's like no name I've ever heard,'_ Abby thought to herself.

"So did you come across anything?" Amy asked me.

"Just a dead janitor… so what are we dealing with?" Abby replied and then asked the boys.

"Demons," Castiel answered, finally saying something.

"Great!"

"What?" Amy asked Abby confused.

"I left the holy water in the car!" Abby cried out.

"Here!" Dean cried throwing her a bottle filled with the stuff.

"Oh cheers," Abby thanked.

Isabel stayed close to Abby whilst she cast a few glances at the 'boys', mostly at this Sam Winchester, or so Abby guessed. That's when Abby noticed two men, clearly demons by their black eyes blocking their path. That's when they spotted more demons further behind them.

"Isabel! Stay back!" Abby ordered as they leapt into action. She grabbed the nearest demon, thrust him up the wall and splashing the holy water in his face. Amy took the other nearest one while the guys handled the other demons. Isabel stood there out the way, completely freaked out by the whole business. Abby then felt the demon grab her and throw her up against the wall. She rebounded off it as gravity pulled her harshly to the floor. The demon took the chance to kick her in the stomach with bone cracking strength, causing her to cough up a little blood. Abby fired her gun even thought it wouldn't make any difference but it would give her some much needed time. She quickly grabbed the bottle of holy water and poured the remainder of it down the barrel of her gun, hoping to soak any bullets inside. She then fired aiming right into the man's chest, he screamed in agony before falling to the floor. Amy on the other hand fought hand to hand setting the demon on fire, he screamed before the demon escaped his vessel in a cloud of black smoke. She turned to see the boys were finished there fight but…

"Where's Dean?" Amy asked them. Abby turned to see a kicked down door and one of the classroom windows were smashed, like someone had fall through it. They all ran to the window, where Dean looked up at them, he was lying on a car with a 'dead' demon beside him. Luckily he hadn't had far to fall.

"Dean you ok?" Sam called to his brother.

"Fine!" Dean called back.

Abby then looked closer at the car. It was silver and almost looked like…

"What a minute… Is that my car?" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh crap…" Amy mumbled.

The front widescreen of the SUV had been completely smashed, the bonnet had been kicked off, the headlight were broken to smithereens, both wind mirrors were lying on the ground and the roof had caved in from the force of the impact.

Abby let out a thoroughly pissed off sigh. As she stormed out the now unlocked building. Isabel and Sam just exchanged glances as if to say 'What is it with people and their cars?'

Abby strolled over to the others, Castiel had vanished much to Abby's slight disappointment.

"So can they fix your car?" Amy dared to ask.

"Eugh… Apparently it's a 'right off' now and there's no chance of me buying a new one any time soon!" Abby cried out in frustration casting glares at Dean, who she apparently blamed for the broken car.

"Lucky you took out your weapons before they came or they'd have a right shock!" Dean joked, trying to break the tension between the two of them. Abby just shot him another glare. Sam just shook his head, his brother was the same when it came to his car…

Amy had managed to fill Isabel on the whole 'supernatural' world Abby had been hiding from her. Abby then looked serious; the demons had been after her. Because of that she had put Isabel in danger and ruined her career. But surprisingly Isabel had calmed down and didn't seem too fussed. After all she had to wrap her head round the fact her friend hunted monsters for a living. Abby had made a call to her mother, who had raised her in the life of hunting, explaining the situation that she had to leave and take Isabel with her. She asked her, now a retired hunter, to take care of Isabel's father. Her mother agreed and Abby had explained to Isabel that they needed to get away.

"It looks like we can't just zoom off in my car like I hoped," Abby said, voicing Isabel's worry.

Sam looked at his brother then said, "You could always come with us!"

Dean glanced at his brother as if to say 'I don't remember agreeing to this!'

"Oh come on Dean, they need our help," Sam replied to the 'look'.

"Fine," he said, without a fuss, "But any of you mess up my car…"

"Okay I think we get the point! What is it with you people and your cars?" Amy cried out harshly. Dean and Abby just shot her a glare. Amy smirked. Although even she had to admit Dean's car, the '67 Chevy Impala was a nice car. The three girls climbed in the back while Dean and Sam took the front. Abby stared blankly out the window as Dean drove them out of town…


	2. A Road Trip & A Kidnapping

**Chapter Two- A Road Trip and a Kidnapping**

Abby yawned as she moved her head from the side of the window where she had been resting it. She had just woken from her uncomfortable sleep. They had been on the road for about a week now; during that time they had gotten to know each other pretty well. Isabel had learnt some hunter skills from both Abby and Sam. They had just finished a case and apparently it seemed it wasn't long before they'd find another one.

"Hey guys I think I've found something!" Sam cried out, looking up from his laptop that was pre-carelessly balanced on his lap.

The three girls in the back all slightly leaned forward at this. They were crammed like sardines in the backseat, Abby was by the right window, Isabel by the left and Amy stuffed in the middle.

"So get this, people are disappearing and the only thing that can be found is a pool of blood, no evidence of a struggle, no forensic evidence, nothing," Sam explained.

"Hmm, guess its right up our alley then," Isabel joked.

They sat in silence for a while.

"It's a little odd…" Dean mumbled.

"What is?" Sam asked his brother.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard off Cas by now. It's been a whole week since we meet the girls and he hasn't showed up once," Dean explained, when he said Cas he looked Abby's way as if hinting something.

"He's an angel, they aren't exactly the type of people to pop in for a quick chat and a cup of tea," Amy mocked. Abby just cast Amy a glare as if the insult was aimed at her.

As if on queue Castiel popped up in between Abby and Amy, causing the girls to be even more squished in the back. Abby let out a mental squeal of joy upon seeing the angel. She then became a bit flustered considering how close he was to her due to the lack of space.

"Frigging angels…" Amy muttered under her breathe. Castiel just looked at her puzzled.

"Deciding to tag along Cas?" Dean asked the angel.

"Yes there isn't a problem with that is there?" he replied, casting a glance at Abby beside him. She blushed slightly as she briefly met that piercing blue gaze.

"No," Dean replied.

"Maybe not for you!" Amy hissed quietly, obviously annoyed even more at her lack of space. Dean just shrugged at her remark. As if to piss her off even more, he took the next corner rather sharply, causing the four of them to slide over to the right also like dominoes. Abby's skin colour turned a bright pink as Cas was thrown her way, pushing her closer to the door and him closer to her.

"My apologizes," he mumbled to her as he managed to pushed himself away. Abby just nodded unable to speak. Amy just shot Dean a stone cold glare, Dean just smirked and Sam sighed at his brother's immaturity. The car came to stop as they arrived at the town of their next case…

"So where do we start?" Abby asked as they piled out the car. She held the door open for Cas, he nodded his thanks as he climbed out.

"I'm guessing there!" Amy cried pointing at the bright yellow tape covering an alleyway. The group hurried over, Dean and Sam presented their fake FBI IDs to the police guarding the tap while the others waited across the street. About ten minutes had passed before they came back over.

"So?" Amy asked them.

"Another victim, disappeared the exact same way, the police aren't holding out much hope," Sam told them.

"Looks like all the victims are disappearing at night," Dean added.

"Oh how originally!" Abby sighed, sarcastically.

"So what now?" Isabel asked.

"I say we check this out at night, see what we're dealing with," Abby replied.

"You sure that's wise?" Amy asked, reminding her of another time she had done that and the ending wasn't so good…

"Sounds like the first plan I've heard today," Dean cried.

The group had decided that Abby's plan seemed like the only one they had. Despite it being reckless, but that was Abby all over…

Isabel let out a deep yawn. It was god's knows what time at night and Isabel just wanted to curl up in bed. Isabel and Abby were walking down one of the many alleyways, torches grasped in their hands and large green duffel bags swung over their shoulders with all necessary tools for pretty much every monster in the book. They had decided to split up, Amy was with Dean and Sam, while Castiel had taken a part by himself, and Abby stayed with Isabel.

"So we don't actually know what we are looking for?" Isabel whispered.

"Nope, that makes things more interesting," Abby replied with a grin.

"You're crazy!"

"It wouldn't be me if I wasn't!"

They continued on their way, that's when Abby heard a large bang. She ran to the source of the noise and found nothing. She's about to turn around to Isabel but she was gone. Whilst attempting to retrace her steps she heard Isabel scream. She ran towards the scream and came across a familiar pool of blood. Isabel's duffel bag and torch lay of the ground next to it.

"ISABEL!" Abby screamed out. She heard a pair of footsteps.

"Abby!" she heard a voice call to her. She turned to see Castiel stood there.

"They took here they took Isabel!" Abby cried out in anger, tears welling up in her eyes. She collapsed to her knees, slapping her fists off the ground. Cas just looked down at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Isabel had been taken, just like the rest. Abby just hoped that the police were wrong about this no survival rate…


	3. The Hunt For Isabel

**Chapter Three- The Hunt for Isabel**

Abby shakily raised her hand towards the door handle. Blood was smeared across it and the smell of death hit her nostrils. She opened the door slowly and walked inside. The room itself appeared to be decaying, the wallpaper was ripped and cover in crimson. The floorboards were mostly broken. That's when Abby's eyes were drawn to the limp figure on the floor.

"No," she managed to gasp as she collapsed next to the body. There she lay, her eyes fixed in pure horror. Abby cradled Isabel's lifeless body in her arms as she wept and screamed in agony.

Abby shot upright, panting heavily. She was lying on the sofa in the small little motel room, the beds had been untouched, everyone was too worried to sleep. She looked around spotting only one other person in the room, his gaze was glued to her.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" she asked him.

"You were exhausted, you needed the rest," Castiel replied, still watching her.

Abby let out a sigh as she went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," he told her, "It's not your fault!"

"She's was with me! Isabel isn't a trained hunter! All she knows are a few tricks! I should have kept an eye on her, looked after her!" Abby snapped. She walked and collapsed on the sofa. Castiel could see the guilt in her eyes, she was angry with herself but she was also scared for Isabel's safety. The door to the room opened. Amy and Dean entered, Abby sat up looking at the dismay in their faces. There was still no sign of where Isabel had been taken. Abby then noticed Sam wasn't with them.

"Sam's still out looking," Dean stated as if answering Abby.

"Anything?" Abby dared to ask, already knowing want the answer would be.

"No nothing, apart from what you found," Amy replied.

Abby sighed as she got up and opened the door leaving the motel room.

Amy watched her go as she sat opposite Dean at the small dining table. Amy had caught the glint in Abby's eyes. She was terrified, terrified for Isabel. She looked up to Dean, he looked back at her. It seemed Abby couldn't hide her fear from him either. Amy then looked across to see Castiel had disappeared again too.

Abby stopped in the alleyway she had just been walking down. It was the same alley as the previous night, she crouched over the pool of blood on the floor. She hoped she could find something. She felt a shadow fall over her, twisting around gun in hand she faced them. She lowered her gun upon seeing Sam stood there.

"Sam," she cried, acknowledging him.

"Abby," he replied.

"So did you find anything?"

"Nothing, what about you?"

"No nothing, but I thought I'd come back see if…" Abby trailed off, inspecting the pool of blood more closely. She then looked up at the wall where there was blood spatter, she followed the wall round. The trail then changed to the floor, then led to a sewer cover. The cover had deep scratch marks across the top. Abby exchanged glances with Sam as she lifted up the cover.

"Well I think we may have found our biggest clue today," Abby cried out, a small gleam of hope in her voice.

Sam pulled out his cell phone, calling the others. Abby then noticed Castiel behind them. She nodded his way as he came over to inspect the tunnel down to the sewer.

"So which way do we go?" Dean asked looking left then right. The group was stood in the sewer; the whole place was like a load of endless tunnels leading to more and more unpleasant smells.

"That way!" Sam replied pointing down the right tunnel.

"Well Sammy aren't you the smart one!" Dean cried sarcastically.

"Not really," Sam said, pointing at blood smeared on the right wall.

"Eugh…" Dean didn't bother answering, not wanting to make himself look more like an idiot. The group walked through the sewage, hoping for more clues, they came across a few blood spots here and there. Amy stopped in her tracks. Abby turned noticing she had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked her. Amy raised a finger to her lips pointing down a tunnel to their left. Abby listened closely. Voices! The group slowly crept along the wall with Abby and Amy leading. Abby and Amy peeked round the edge, spotting two men hunched over what appeared to be an altar. The altar had a 'black magic' feel about it.

"It looks like they are summoning a creature of some sort," Amy whispered.

"A creature? What kind of creature?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure but it's not good whatever it is," Amy replied.

Amy then grabbed Abby silently slamming her against the wall. They held their breathe as the men turned around. Their eyes then caught the light, pure black!

'_Demons again! What the hell? Are they following me now?' _ Abby thought to herself.

One of them smirked; Abby then spotted the blood dripping from his hand. He then raised it placing it on a symbol written on blood on the wall. There was suddenly a bright light, Abby covered her eyes. When the light had disappeared Castiel had gone. The symbol he had drawn sent Angels away on a packing trip. It seemed the demons already knew they were there. The four of them stepped out from their hiding place facing them.

"Can't hide there forever!" one joked.

"I guess not!" Amy hissed as she set her hand on fire. She went towards the first one setting him alit, but unfortunately the other escape his vessel before Amy could do anything. They all stood there in silence for a while.

"Okay that's the second time you've done that Amy!" Dean cried out.

"What this?" Amy asked raising her burning hand.

"Yes I think you owe us an explanation!" Dean snapped.

"An explanation? Fine! I'm half demon! You happy?" Amy snapped back.

"Dean can't we do this another time!" Sam replied, he didn't seem to care at all, his thoughts were clearly somewhere else.

"Demon?" Dean exclaimed, ignoring his brother.

"Dean it's not such a big deal! Yeah she's half demon but she's half human too!" Abby explained.

"You knew! And you didn't think to let us know!" Dean was baffled.

"I trust her! She's proved that she is nothing like them!" Abby reassured.

"Trust me Dean, I never be like those pathetic things that call themselves 'Demons'" Amy told him. Dean relaxed his tense muscles and then let out a nod giving up. Even he had to admit Abby had a point, Amy was nothing like them. She was different, more human and maybe trustworthy…

"Guys have you forgotten the fact we're looking for Isabel!" Sam reminded them. The group relaxed as they followed Sam who had already walked in front. They continued on their way…

"ARRRGGH!" a scream split the air. It was Isabel! Abby looked at Sam, a gleam of hope in her eye. She began to sprint down the corridor taking the lead. She was suddenly thrown backwards, hitting the floor violently. They looked around and saw no enemy. They then saw a shadow move.

"Shit… Daevas…" Amy muttered under her breathe.

"Daevas?" Abby questioned.

"Shadow demons!" Dean answered. That's when both Dean and Amy were thrown up the wall. The Daevas were clawing at their flesh. Abby then felt them claw her face, she attempted to crawl to her bag that now lay of the floor some distance away. But every time she tried to get closer, the Daeva dragged her back ripping at her flesh. She let out a brief scream of pain. Dean and Amy were receiving similar treatment. Isabel then screamed again.

"SAM! GO!" Dean screamed at him. Sam hesitated for a minute before he carried on rushing to the source of the scream.

Sam quickly rushed round the corner, the demon knife in his hand. His eyes fell upon Isabel, another demon was holding her by the hair, yanking at the roots. Sam ran over to the demon stabbing him with the demon knife. He fell to the floor, his body now limp and lifeless. Isabel looked up to her rescuer. Her eyes were bright red from the tears that stained her face.

"Isabel, are you alright?" Sam asked her, lowering himself to her kneeling height

"I-thi-ink-so-o," she managed to stammer out. She was still in a lot of shock and obvious frightened. She let another tear escape her eye.

"Hey it's alright," Sam told her comforting her by holding her in his arms.

"Okay let's get you out of here!" he cried. He tried to help Isabel up but she was in too much pain. Her left leg had been completely slashed to pieces, luckily it appeared to be the only serious wound on her.

"I guessing there's no chance you can walk on that?" Sam asked her. Isabel shook her head.

"Alright then," Sam mumbled. Isabel began to get more colour to her face as Sam picked her up in his arms 'Bridal Style'. The colour of Isabel's face now was a fairly bright pink. Sam carried her as they made their way to safety.

Amy thrashed her legs attempting to break free of the Daeva's firm grip. She looked over to Dean and then Abby.

"Crap," she managed to grumble.

She then noticed a figure appear by Abby, she then closed her eyes at the bright light of the flare. The shadows demons vanished screeching at the piercing light. She slumped to the floor with a thud. Dean staggered over to her, taking her hand helping her up. Amy nodded her thanks. She then looked concerned as she examined his nasty wound on his face. Dean just gave her a look as if to say _'I'm fine, don't you worry yourself!'_

Abby looked up meeting those eyes. He held out his hand, she took it as he pulled her up.

"Thanks Cas, you got us out of a tight spot there," Abby thanked him. He just stared at her for a while, before just simply nodding.

"Right let's get out of here!" Dean cried breaking the awkward silence. He led the group as they escape the sewers.

Sam turned to the gate sewer entrance they had just walked out of. Isabel was still bundled up in his arms.

"They're still in there aren't they?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah they are," Sam muttered, concerned.

They then relaxed as they saw the familiar figure of Dean. Then followed Amy, then Abby and then finally Castiel.

Amy looked at Isabel being held in Sam's arms.

"It's a bit early isn't it?" she exclaimed. Abby just nudged her in the stomach preventing Dean and Castiel from hearing what she said. Dean and Castiel just looked back at them, bewildered as to what Amy said. Abby just smiled and Amy let out a small laugh. The others all just exchanged glances.

"See you've got your hands full Sammy!" Dean joked, pointing at Isabel. Isabel just blushed even more.

"You're hilarious!" Sam said, sarcastically. The group were just thankful to have Isabel back and to have solved the problem of the Daevas. _'What's next on the list then?' _Abby wondered to herself…


	4. Drunken Nights

**Chapter Four- Drunken Nights**

It had been about a week since the mess with the Daevas. It was around 9 o'clock at night and they had all checked into a motel. The girls took one room while the boys had the one next door.

However the girls had decided they were going to have a bit of a night party... with boozes…

Amy leaned back sipping on a can of lager. Abby and Isabel were throwing back vodka. It was clear that they had been at this a while, cause Abby and Isabel were completely… smashed.

"DUDE!" Isabel screamed at Abby madly.

"DUDE!" Abby screamed back at her. They continued this banter until Amy interrupted them.

"Hey chill, who's up for Truth or Dare?" Amy suggested.

"Oh yes defiantly!" Abby cried out crazily.

Abby and Isabel sat down on the floor joining Amy.

"Okay Isabel truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Truth!"

"Is it true you like Sam Winchester?"

"Okay dare!" Isabel changed her mind.

"Oh I know! I dare you to lick that streetlight outside!" Abby said, pointing out the window.

Isabel gave a mad shaky nod as she opened the motel door stepping into the night air, bare in mind she was in her 'night clothes'. Amy and Abby just stood in the door way as Isabel went up to the streetlight. She stuck her tongue out and licked it. Whilst Isabel was doing this Sam happened to be going over to the drinks machine for a can of coke. He looked up seeing Isabel stood outside with Abby and Amy pissing themselves laughing in the doorway. Isabel ran back over before disappearing into the safety of the room.

Sam was now slightly worried. He made his way back to his motel room. Sam stepped inside closing the door behind him. Dean was sat at the end of one of the beds sipping a beer while Castiel sat on a chair by the window. Dean looked up at Sam seeing the slight worry on his face.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"I'm a bit worried about what the girls are up to next door," Sam explained. As soon as he said that more high pitched giggles came from the room next door.

Dean eyed the wall. "What the hell are they doing in there? This isn't a frigging slumber party!" Dean snapped, banging the wall. A bang came back as a reply and then more giggles followed.

"Is that what most girls do when they share a motel room?" Castiel asked, confusion on his face.

"Not usually," Dean trailed off. It seemed curiosity got the better of them as they sat in silence listening…

"Okay I dare you both to sing its raining men while I go get some fresh air!" Amy dared.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Abby and Isabel started swaying, arm in arm. Amy opened the door, unknown to her was the three sets of ears pressed up the door.

"HALLELUIAH!" Isabel and Abby sang as Dean, Sam and Castiel fell inside the motel room.

"Woah!" Amy exclaimed looking at them. She was rather worried at this point, the girls weren't exactly appropriately dressed. Abby and Isabel exchanged looks then burst out laughing yet again. The boys stood up.

"Well if you're coming in the least you could do is close the door!" Amy sighed pushing the door shut. She then sat down on a chair by the window.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Dean cried sitting opposite her as she threw him a can.

"I'm up for more drinking!" Isabel cried pulling out a litre bottle of vodka.

"Hey Isabel I think you've had enough!" Sam told her, attempting to grab the bottle out of her hands.

"Oh come on Sammy! Don't be such a spoil sport!" Isabel teased in a flirty manner.

"Yeah Sammy don't be such a spoil sport!" Dean joked, finding all of this rather amusing. Abby then went over to the radio beside the bed. She increased the volume to the 'What The Hell By Avril Lavigne' blasting through it's small speakers. Isabel just looked at Abby grinning insanely. It was part way through so they waited for the chorus.

"All my life I've been good! But now I'm thinking, what the hell! All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about! If you love me! If you hate me! You can't save me, baby, baby! All my life I've been good but now! Whoa, what the hell!" Abby and Isabel sang out in unison, dancing crazily to the music. Sam just exchanged glances with Castiel.

"Come on don't just stand there!" Abby cried beckoning to them.

Dean and Amy just smirked; this was going to be interesting.

Isabel grabbed Sam's hand partly dragging him over by the radio, Abby did the same with Castiel. Castiel just stood there puzzled as Abby began swinging his arm to the music. Sam on the other hand moved almost like a robot. Isabel just laughed as her and Abby sang along to the song. Dean and Amy just sat at the table silently laughing to themselves. This continued for a while longer as more songs came on the radio. It was getting late and the radio decided they were going off air.

"AW!" Isabella and Abby sighed.

"Well how about we call this a night?" Sam said about to leave with Castiel following.

Abby ran over to Castiel ripping off his 'trench coat'.

"You can't go anywhere without you're trench coat!" Abby cried insanely. Castiel just turned around to her, completely confused. He tried to take back the coat, but Abby just moved it further away from him. He tried to take it out of her hands, pushing his body close to her in the process.

"Cas!" Abby teased, slapping his rear. Castiel then looked at her more confused.

Isabel just leaned against the wall, smiling seductively at Sam. He was about to grab another can, when he tripped falling onto Isabel pushing her more against the wall.

"Sorry," he apologized, attempting to push himself away.

"Don't be!" Isabel whispered seductively in his ear as she pulled him closer.

Isabel pulled Sam into a seductive, slow kiss.

Amy try not to squirt out all the drink in her mouth over Dean sat opposite her. The two exchanged as they saw both Isabel and Abby getting rather flirty with Sam and Castiel. They sniggered, this was going to be a long night…


	5. The Hangover

**Chapter Five- The Hangover**

Abby let out a big yawn as she sat up in bed. She raised a hand to her head that felt like it was going to explode. Isabel was also waking up. She looked across to Amy who was still sat at the table sipping her drink.

"See you're finally awake then?" Amy asked. Abby just let out a moan. She was about to throw the covers aside when she noticed an all too familiar 'trench coat'. The colour rushed immediately to her face. Isabel also looked rather flushed as she noticed she was wearing Sam's shirt over her 'night wear'. Amy was just sat there casually, and for some reason was wearing Dean's favourite necklace, that he never took off. Dean was also still sat at the table, but he was fast asleep. Abby and Isabel then noticed Sam and Castiel fast asleep on the floor. Almost as if someone had come along and knocked them both out.

"Wow that's hot!" Isabel mumbled as she observed 'shirtless' Sam.

"Errr… what the hell happened last night?" Abby asked them.

Isabel just shrugged.

"You mean to say you don't remember?" Amy asked.

"No… the last thing I remember is cracking open a few drinks…" Abby trailed off.

"Same!" Isabel cried.

"Oh god… well where do I start?" Amy mumbled, "Well we played Truth Or Dare and Isabel went a licked a street light outside…"

"Seriously?" Isabel cried.

"Yes seriously then the boys were a bit worried so they came over, me and Dean just sat here drinking. Then Abby turned the radio on and you decided to have a 'little dance'…"

"A dance?" Isabel muttered.

"With Sam and Cas!"

"What?" Abby gasped.

"Yeah… then you too got a bit flirty and… erm Abby you stole Cas' trench coat and as he was trying to get it back… when you… err… slapped his ass…" Amy continued explaining.

"I what?"

"Slapped his..."

"I heard you! Oh god no…" Abby cried out, cradling her embarrassed face in her hands. Amy just smirked. Both Isabel's and Abby's faces said it all…

About a couple of hours had passed. Abby, Isabel and Amy were walking past all the motel rooms, coffees in hand. An attempt to wash down the boozes from last night. They pasted Sam as he headed back in the 'boys' motel room, this time with a shirt on. He gave an Isabel an awkward smile as he stepped inside.

Isabel looked rather confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Isabel you kind of… well kissed him," Amy spoke up.

"I kissed him?" Isabel stammered out. Isabel now had bright red returning to her cheeks. Abby just groaned, her head were really feeling the after affects of the alcohol. She then stopped Castiel stood over by the car alone.

"I'll be back in a minute, carry on to the room without me!" she called to them as ran over to Castiel.

Amy and Isabel watched her go.

"Jeez, she is certainly fond of that angel isn't she," Isabel said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Amy cried sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Isabel moaned in protest as the two headed back to the room.

"Hey Cas!" Abby cried as he looked up noticing her.

"Abby," he acknowledged.

"Erm about what happened last night, I want to apologize!"

He just looked at her puzzled.

"What I did, it was all due to the alcohol, I'm really sorry!" Abby apologized.

"I see, then don't worry about it!" he smiled back at her warmly. Abby nodded, she was glad she had straightened that out.

They threw their bags into the open boot and climbed into the car. Castiel had again decided he wanted to tag along. The backseat arrangement had slightly changed. Isabel still sat by the right window, Amy was in the middle, Abby sat next to Amy whereas Castiel sat between Abby and the left window. Isabel and Sam kept throwing each other awkward glances, causing Amy to smirk and then Abby painfully nudging her in the ribs. Dean just shook his head, smiling to himself. Amy had returned his necklace, he still wasn't sure why he'd let her wear it in the first place…


	6. Wait you know Bobby Singer!

Chapter Six- Wait… you know Bobby Singer?

The '67 Chevy Impala bobbed along, almost in time to the driver's choice of music. ACDC blasted through the car's speakers. Dean nodded his head in time with the music while Sam sat in the passenger seat. He had turned around chatting away to Isabel who was sat behind him. Amy sat in the middle with Abby beside her. Castiel had decided to tag along again, he was sat next to Abby. Amy was also enjoying the music. While Abby was in deep conversation with Castiel next to her. That's when Dean's phone rang, causing Amy to grumble as Dean turned the music off.

"Hello," Dean spoke answering the phone.

"What do you mean? Hold on I'm putting you on speaker!" came Dean's half of the conversation.

Dean clicked his phone holding it out with one hand, while driving with the other.

"Hey you idjits I may have a case for you!" came a gruff voice down the phone.

"Hold on a minute, is that Bobby Singer?" Abby cried out.

"Wait… you know Bobby Singer?" Sam asked her. Isabel just sat there puzzled.

"Is that Abby Everdeen?" came Bobby reply.

"And Amy Moore," Amy added.

"So I take it this isn't just a social call?" Sam asked.

"Afraid not."

"So what is it Bobby?" Dean asked him.

"You heard of Roosevelt Asylum?"

"Roosevelt Asylum?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah, we did a case there a while back!" Sam cried.

"What the mad doctor who made you go crazy and try to kill me?" Dean reminded his brother.

"Yeah… that's the one…" Sam trailed off.

"Anyway, Jo and Ellen were investigating a case there," Bobby continued.

"The Harvelles?" Abby cried out recognising their names.

"You know everyone don't you!" Dean cried glancing at her.

"Yeah well that was about a couple of days ago, I haven't heard from them since," Bobby explained.

"Crap, what was the case?" Amy asked.

"Your typical local town disappearances. People go into the Asylum they don't come back out!" Bobby replied.

"I'm pretty sure we put down Doctor Psycho!" Dean joked.

"Well this is clearly something else!" Abby stated.

"Thanks for the heads up Bobby we'll check it out!" Sam thanked.

"Don't think I'm going to sit on my ass boy! I'll meet you there!" Bobby snapped, hanging up.

"He's as cheerful as ever!" Abby said.

"So how many people do you two know?" Dean asked Abby and Amy.

"We know Bobby and the Harvelles, worked cases with them!" Amy explained.

"Well it looks like we've got another case!" Isabel cried.

"Well done Little Miss Obvious!" Dean cried out sarcastically. This just earned him a glare from both Isabel and Sam. Abby and Amy smirked. Abby then looked Castiel's way who sat there quietly. She smiled at him warmly, before looking out the window at the endless road. What had taken the Harvelles? And would they get there in time to stop what ever it was?


	7. Looking For The Harvelles

Chapter Seven- Looking For the Harvelles 

The group pilled out the Impala. Already waiting for them was Bobby Singer, he was stood beside his car. They were parked outside the shabby building called Roosevelt Asylum. They climbed through the gates with wore down signs reading 'NO TREPASSING!' in big, bold, red letters. They headed inside.

They pushed open the doors that used to be chained together. The chain to door lay somewhere on the ground. Flashlights in hand then looked down the corridor.

"Where do we start?" Isabel sighed.

"How about we split up into two teams? We'll cover more ground that way!" Sam suggested.

The group agreed splitting into two teams. Team 1 was Amy, Dean and Bobby who headed off to the left half of the Asylum. Whereas Team 2, which was made up of Sam, Isabel, Abby and Castiel headed off to the right. Each group explored their side looking for any sign of the Harvelles.

Amy shown her flashlight into one of the many rooms. Nothing. She meet Dean's gaze, shrugging her shoulders at him. He let out a sigh, still scanning each room with his flashlight. That's when the three of them heard an almighty crash!

Abby screamed as the weak floorboards broke underneath her. She felt herself plummet to the ground below. Her fall came to an abrupt stop as she felt a pair of arms come across her chest. She became flustered looking up to see Castiel. He pulled her up and placed her gently back on her feet in front of him. He removed his arms then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Thank you!" Abby thanked him.

Isabel and Sam rushed into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"I slipped," Abby said pointing to the hole in the floorboards.

"Are you okay?" Isabel asked her, rushing over to her.

"Fine, thanks to Cas here," Abby stated.

They heard more footsteps as Bobby, Dean and Amy came into the room.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

Abby pointed to the hole, "That did!"

"Wait a minute…" Sam muttered.

"What is it?" Isabel asked him. He shone his torch inside the hole.

"Hey check this out!" he cried. Everyone gathered round Sam, following the beam of his torch.

"It was under us this whole time," Bobby mumbled. Looking closer they noticed that there was a tunnel running right underneath the Asylum. It seemed Abby had nearly fallen through its ceiling.

"Hmm, nice to know I didn't nearly fall through the floorboards for nothing!" Abby joked, standing over the hole.

"So what do you think is down there?" Amy asked, peering over the edge.

"Only one way to find out," Dean cried, throwing her his flashlight and duffel bag. He grabbed the edge of the floorboards that were still intact and he then lowered himself down into the hole. Amy threw down his duffel bag and flashlight. Dean held his arms as Amy lowered herself down, she dropped thankful for Dean preventing her from falling backwards. The others followed her lead.

"So how far do you think these tunnels go?" Dean asked, leading the group through the tunnels.

"There's no way to tell, they could run for miles!" Sam replied to his brother's answer.

"Hey what's that?" Isabel asked pointing to the side of the tunnel. Shining their flashlights over that way, the beams fell upon the outline of a rusted, steel cage. The group headed over the cage, weapons in hand.

"Jo! Ellen!" Abby cried, lowering her gun.

"Well I'll be! If it isn't Abby Everdeen!" Ellen replied, the older of the two. Well she was Jo's mother.

"Hold on! We'll get you out of there!" Dean cried, attempting to pick the lock to the cage.

"Are we finally getting out of here?" cried a man that none of them recognized.

"Who's he?" Abby asked.

"That's Eric, he got trapped here too!" Jo answered her question.

The group finally opened the cage and the thankful three stepped out.

"So what are we dealing with?" Bobby asked them.

"Vampires, whole den of them!" Ellen explained.

"Well that wraps up the mystery of the disappearances!" Abby cried.

"So what we need the wooden stakes?" Isabel asked.

"You've been watching too many horror movies! Only way to kill a vampire…" Abby started.

"Is by decapitating their heads!" Amy cried out, rather joyfully which worried everyone slightly. Jo took the lead alongside Abby as they walked through the tunnels. They journey stopped when Jo was hurtled through the air by the first Vampire, Abby was thrown after her. They fell through what appeared to be a door in the wall of the tunnel.

"Shit," Isabel muttered as the other vampires came their way. The group fought them. As the first vampire lost it head, Isabel had to hold her mouth to prevent throwing up her lunch. Amy seemed to be enjoying herself, but amidst all the blood spatter and dropping heads, she lost sight of Amy and Dean. She stayed close to Sam fighting her way through the group.

Dean backed into the corner to vampires ready to pounce. He swore as one of them knocked the blade out of his hand. To his luck Amy chopped the vampire head clean off, returning Dean's knife.

"Thanks," Dean thanked her.

"Don't thank me yet!" Amy cried out. Amy was seriously enjoying herself too much.

Abby coughed a little blood into her hand standing up. She helped Jo to her feet and the two stood back to back as they fought through the vampires. Abby let out a sight yelp as she cut through the last neck of vampire. Blood stained knife in hand, she let out a wave to Jo.

Jo just smirked, what a sight they were cover in blood.

They rejoined with the group observing all the headless corpses.

"Well that's problem solved!" Amy cried, slight disappointment in her voice as she had no more heads to chop off. Isabel shivered before throwing up on the ground.

"Oh lovely Isabel!" Abby cried.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not used to the sight of decapitated heads!" she snapped.

Abby and Jo laughed as she gave them 'evils'. It was time to get out of this place and get Eric back to his home…


	8. Facing Your Fears

**Chapter Eight- Facing your Fears**

Abby carefully placed down each step, a gun firmly clasped in her hand. Amy was following closely behind her. Their latest case had led them to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Unknown to them were the carelessly balanced boxes on the top of the metal shelving unit. Abby only had to slightly knock the rack to send them all toppling down. She let out a yelp as they fell on her. Amy just stepped aside, looking down at Abby with all the cardboard boxes on top of her.

"You two alright?" Dean asked them.

"Oh don't you worry we're perfectly fine!" Amy teased. It seemed ever since that last case, Dean and Amy had been flirting… a lot!

"Easy for you to say!" came Abby muffled voice for underneath the cardboard. Isabel just gave her a sympathising glance as she and Castiel helped removed the heavy boxes. Abby was thankful as they helped her up.

"Thanks a lot!" Abby snapped at Amy.

"You're welcome," Amy replied sarcastically.

Dean just laughed.

"You two are so kind!" Abby mumbled.

"Makes them a good match then," Isabel whispered.

"What did you say?" Amy asked her.

"Nothing!" Isabel replied innocently. The group decided they had found nothing in this warehouse, a part from some 'dangerous' cardboard boxes. Sam raised his hand to the door. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" he stated. Dean frowned at his brother as he too tried to open the door.

"Okay why's the door locked?" Abby asked.

"No idea! Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave!" Amy replied.

"That isn't customary is it?" Castiel asked tapping Abby on the shoulder causing her to turn around.

"What the fu-" Abby started.

"Are those-" Isabel continued.

"Bubbles!" Sam exclaimed.

Oddly enough bubbles were floating in the centre of the room. But something was different about them, they had an odd colour. They had an almost purple tint to them which made them hardly transparent at all.

Amy let out a scream upon seeing the bubbles, she pointed at them shaking.

"You're scared of bubbles?" Dean asked bewildered.

The group couldn't help but smirk.

"Well she is from hell!" Abby pointed out.

"True, you had to pick the hell chick Dean," Sam mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amy snapped. Her voice was shaky but still kept its feistiness.

Amy then let out another scream as another bubble came up out the ground. It surrounded her like a prison cell, it floated into the air taking her away. This bubble was transparent unlike the others, but it appeared that Amy was in pain and a lot of it. Dean immediately ran after the bubble. The others were about to follow when all the smaller purple bubbles gather around them. One popped right in Abby's face. She gasped choking on the purple gas inside.

"I—ts- poi—s—o—n!" Abby spluttered.

The others quickly cover their mouths, in attempt to shut out the poison from the bubbles that continued popping around them.

Dean stopped in front of the bubble. Amy had her eyes shut, she was in agony.

"Holy water!" Amy gasped.

"Crap hold on!" Dean told her. He ran to the bubble. He attempted to pop the bubble with his fist, which didn't work.

"Damn it!" Dean muttered as Amy clenched her teeth. If he didn't get her out quick she was going to die. He tried hitting the bubble with the handle of his gun. Nothing!

He then grabbed a crowbar from a metal shelving unit.

"DUCK!" he ordered Amy. She obeyed, crouching into a ball. He swung it right above her head, popping the bubble instantly. Amy was about to fall to the ground, but instead she fell into Dean's open arms.

"Is that your way of asking for a thank you?" Amy asked him.

"I was thinking more a drink and possibly dinner!" Dean replied.

"Ha, nice try!" Amy replied. She playfully planted a small kiss on his cheek. Dean laughed taking it as yes to him asking her out on a date.

Dean helped Amy to her feet, helping her regain her balance. They headed back to the others.

The poison bubbles had disappeared. Abby had curled over slightly coughing.

"Everyone alright?" Dean asked.

"Abby breathed in a little poison but she'll be alright!" Castiel told them. They all began to relax, looks like this was the end of that…

Both Abby and Isabel let out a scream as they were dragged backwards. Sam caught Isabel hand, attempting to stop her from being dragged into the room behind her. Abby wasn't so fortunate, she fell into a small room the door locking behind her.

"ABBY!" Castiel cried running over to the door. Sam held Isabel's hand firmly but it only caused both of them to be dragged into the room, which again locked behind them.

Castiel looked behind him; everyone was gone, including Dean and Amy.

Isabel opened her eyes, she looked beside her where Sam was passed out. He was still holding Isabel's hand. She blushed as she said, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Eugh," he moaned, opening his eyes, "Where are we?"

"No idea!" Isabel replied. They were trapped in a small room that contained nothing but grey metal walls. Isabel then panicked as she realised the walls were slowly closing in on them.

Sam noticed it too, suddenly the face of a clown showed up on the wall nearest Sam. Well a psychopathic killer clown. Sam suddenly moved backwards, towards Isabel.

"I'm guessing you're scared of clowns?" Isabel asked.

"A little bit, you're not claustrophobic are you?"

"A little bit!"

Isabel was shaking, waiting for the walls to close in on them entirely. She then felt Sam give her hand a supportive squeeze as them waited hoping for a miracle.

Abby opened her eyes, getting up shakily. She heard banging on the door.

"Abby!" came Castiel's voice from the other side.

"Cas!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine!" Abby replied, as she went over to the door, attempting to open it. She then noticing her feet, they felt cold… and wet. She looked at the floor that was slowing filling up with water.

"Crap!" she yelled out, in panic.

"What is it?" Castiel asked her.

"The room it's filling with water!" Abby cried, "Please Cas! You've got get me out!"

"Hold on I'm trying!" he told her. He could sense the fear in her voice, she was terrified. He tugged at the door, no use. He then ran grabbing a crowbar. He put one end on the door, it seemed whatever was causing this was blocking his powers otherwise he would have teleported her out.

Amy opened her eyes, looking at Dean who was sat next to her. She still had his arm around her waist. They were sat on what appeared to be a plane. However there were no other passengers apart from them.

"Dean wake up!" she cried, slapping his face.

"Ow, no need to slap me!" he cried out.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, why are we on a plane with no passengers?"

"Plane?"

"Yes well done for finally noticing!"

"But we were in a warehouse…"

"Hmm maybe something is messing with our fears…"

"Fears?"

"Yeah Sam told me about the whole plane thing!" Amy told him smugly.

"I bet he did!" Dean grumbled. The plane suddenly lurched as the energy lights began flashing. Dean faced was a picture as the plane began falling. He was scared, this slightly amused Amy.

"Dean shut your eyes!"

"What? Now's not the time…"

"No trust me! This is most likely an illusion! My fear wasn't but yours is I'm certain of it!" Amy reassured as she placed a comforting arm around him.

"I hope you're right about this!" he said closing his eyes. They sat waiting for impact but it never came. Dean dared to open his eyes, he looked noticing they were back in the warehouse.

"See told you!" Amy said with a smug face. They then looked at the door Sam and Isabel had fallen through. Running over Amy banged on the door.

"Hey listen, it's mostly likely an illusion!" Amy cried banging on the door.

"Mostly likely?" Sam cried, unconvinced.

"Trust her she knows what she's on about!" Dean said.

"Okay!" Isabel replied. They waited, then Sam and Isabel emerged from the room. They were still holding hands. Sam instinctively let go as he saw his brother.

"Okay now for Abby!" Amy cried she looked over to Castiel. He was attempting to open the door with a crowbar. Amy looked down at the floor, that was soaking wet.

"Another illusion?" Isabel asked.

"No I don't think so!" Amy replied.

"I can't get the door open!" Castiel cried out in panic.

"Abby can you hear me?" Isabel cried banging on the door. No reply.

Dean and Sam went over helping him to open to door. With a joint effort they managed to open the door. They quickly moved out the way as a huge gush of water flooded out the room. When the water had all flowed out, Abby limp body was revealed.

Castiel immediately rushed over to her. He placed his ear to her chest.

"She's not breathing," he whispered.

"No…" Isabel muttered collapsing beside her.

"Wait let me try something!" Castiel said as he started with the chest compressions.

"You know CPR?" Amy asked. He nodded as he proceeded with the compressions. He was about to go in for the two rescue breathes when Abby coughed spluttering water everywhere. She opened her eyes to find Castiel's face directly above hers. She went from pale white to bright pink in a matter of seconds. Isabel tried to stop herself from laughing as Castiel retreated. He seemed slightly embarrassed but glad she was alright.

"Right who's up for getting the hell out of here?" Dean asked. Everyone raised there hands in favour.

"You asked her out didn't you?" Sam asked his brother looking at Amy.

"Yeah so?" Dean replied.

"Nothing!"

"Just cause I can!" Dean said to Sam, casting a glance at Isabel.

"Oh shut up!" Sam snapped, nudging his brother, as everyone piled into Impala. Dean just grinned at Amy, she grinned back at him giving him a little flirty wave. Abby and Isabel just rolled their eyes in sync. Castiel just sat there in confusion… again…


	9. Setting Up A Date

**Chapter Nine- Setting up A Date**

It been a week since Amy's little date with Dean, the two were now practically dating. The three girls had settled into a nice motel room. Surprisingly Amy had decided to stay with them instead of taking a room with Dean.

"Soo…" Abby started looking at Amy.

"So?" Amy asked.

"You never told us how you're date went with Dean!" Isabel said sitting on the end of the bed.

"It must have gone well because you two are pretty much hitched!" Abby continued.

"Oh well it was a cheap date but still…." Amy trailed off.

*FLASHBACK*

Amy stopped. She observed her reflection in the pub's window. She flattened down a strand that was sticking up. Once she found herself presentable, she walked inside, pushing back the double doors. She looked over noticing a small booth to her right, where Dean was sat casually waiting for her. She headed over to him.

"Didn't think you'd show?" Dean greeted her.

"And pass up a chance of a free meal and boozes no chance!" she cried, plonking herself beside him. Dean caught a waiter's attention ordering some food. Amy nudged him sharply as he started to flirt with the woman. She cast him a glare, realising he touched a sore spot he stopped.

Amy just rolled her eyes, Dean will be Dean! They ate the food and sat and drank for most of the night. The two were constantly flirting the whole night. Dean had his arm casually draped over Amy's shoulder. When the two realised what time it was, they decided to call it a night. Dean still had his arm around Amy as he paid the tab and left. He walked Amy over to her motel room.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked Amy. She still a little annoyed at Dean be flirty with the waitress, but she couldn't stay mad at him.

"No it wasn't!" Amy cried planting a small kiss on his lips. She looked up at him, he smiled kissing her back for longer this time. She then walked away, disappearing into the motel room. She waved a small goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Abby and Isabel were grinning at her.

"Oh come on! Just cause I can!" she teased.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Isabel asked her.

"Yeah what is that suppose to mean?" Abby asked.

"Do you think I'm blind? Isabel you clearly like Sam, it's written across you're face! And Abby you are clearly very fond of that angel in the trench coat!" Amy replied grinning cheekily.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Me and Cas are… just good mates!" Abby cried denying it.

"Yeah I'm sure you are!" Amy said sarcastically.

Isabel just looked at her feet, she was blushing. She was a worse liar than Abby when it came to this kind of thing. Abby and Amy just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! You got me…" Isabel mumbled, flustered.

"Aw is little Isabel going all shy!" Amy teased.

"Shut up!" Isabel cried, covering her face with a pillow. Amy then stopped as her phone buzzed, she looked at the display. Dean was calling.

"Hello," she cried sweetly, answering, "Oh okay! You genius! Okay be there in minute!" She then closed the phone. Before Abby could ask her anything she dragged her out the door, leaving Isabel alone and bewildered…

Abby and Amy re-entered the motel room, smiles on their faces. They had been gone about half hour.

"Where were you two?" Isabel asked.

"Oh nowhere!" Abby lied.

Abby and Amy sat either side of Isabel, grinning. This worried Isabel slightly.

"Say Isabel you like fancy dress parties don't you?" Amy asked.

"Yes why?" Isabel replied.

"Well there's a club up the road, they're running a fancy dress party tonight, anyone is welcome!" Abby explained.

"Yes so I guess that's what we are doing tonight then…" Isabel guessed.

"Oh no! Sorry I've got plans with Dean tonight!" Amy apologized.

Isabel turned to Abby.

Abby placed a hand to her head.

"I think I'm coming down with something! Sorry Isabel!" Abby lied, throwing in a few fake coughs and sneezes.

"I bet you are! But I don't even have a costume!" Isabel argued.

Amy held up a clothes hanger, "You do now!"

"You can't be serious!" Isabel cried in protest…

"Come on Sam, it'll be a laugh!" Dean pleaded with his brother.

"Why would I want to go to fancy dress party?" Sam asked.

"Isabel will be going!" Dean pointed out.

"And?"

"Dude you clearly like her!"

"What about you and Amy? Will you be coming?" Sam asked.

"Na, we've got plans tonight!" Dean cried winking.

"Yeah I bet you have! What about you and Abby, Cas?" Sam asked Castiel.

"I don't think I'm doing anything…" he trailed off.

That's when Dean's phone buzzed, it was Amy.

"Here!" Dean cried throwing Castiel the phone.

"Hi Cas!" came Amy from the other end.

"Hello."

"Cas, we need a favour. Me and Dean have plans tonight and Abby's not very well. She needs her 'personal doctor' to come look after he-"Amy began.

"Hey!" came Abby's voice as she threw a pillow at Amy's head.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on her!" Castiel replied.

"Thank you!" Amy cried.

Castiel passed the phone back to Dean.

"It seems Abby's ill, and she needs someone to keep an eye on her," explained Castiel.

"I bet she is," Sam mumbled.

"Plus I've got the perfect costume for you!" Dean cried, holding it up.

"Dude! I am not wearing that!" Sam cried in protest.

"Trust me you are!" Dean replied evilly…

Isabel peeked around the door, Amy was stood outside.

"Come on!" Amy called to her.

"I'm not going out in this!" Isabel protested.

"You are!" Amy demanded. Isabel just slipped out the door, she was rather embarrassed. Well it was understandable. Her costume was… well a very bright pink puffy dress. She wore matching high heeled pink boots and… fairy wings.

"Don't forget the wand!" Abby appeared at the door, holding a star shaped wand.

"I'm not taking that!"

"But Isabel its part of your costume!"

"No!"

Amy grabbed the wand out of Abby's hand and shoved into Isabel's, as if to say 'You are!'

Isabel let out a sigh as she followed Amy. Abby gave them a little wave from the safety of her room. She then held back a laugh as she looked across. Her eyes had fall on Sam who was pulling the sulkiest face she had ever seen. Amy too was smirking trying so hard not to laugh. Dean had to push his brother to get him out the door. Well Sam's costume was… a dog. Dean went over to the car climbing in the front, Amy called shotgun. Sam and Isabel took far longer to get in the car.

"Have fun Wallace & Gromit! Don't forget to bring me back some Wensleydale!" Abby called after them.

Isabel just shot her a death glare, Abby shied away back into the safety of her room. Sam and Isabel got in either side of the Impala and sat in silence all the way there. Abby watched them go, waving. She closed the door. Even though the coughs and sneezes were an act, Abby was really tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed. As soon as she had closed the door, she turned around to come face to face with Castiel.

"Cas," she acknowledged, trying to cover up the fact he had made her jump.

She then went over to the bed, collapsing on it.

"How are feeling?" he asked her.

'_Damn it Amy! You happened to forget to let him know it was an act!' _Abby thought to herself, clenching her hands into fists. She then looked at Castiel.

He put his hand to her head, "Doesn't look like you're coming down with anything…"

"Oh Cas, are you really that gullible…" Abby mumbled, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand from her head. He gave her another puzzled look. She then explained the situation.

"You two have fun now!" Amy cried out as they dropped Sam and Isabel at the end of a long road.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah just head up the road, it's up there, right at the top!" Amy reassured her.

"Okay," Isabel replied as her and Sam headed up the path. Dean and Amy sniggered as they watched them go. They then pulled away making it look like they were leaving, but in fact they parked the car a safe distance hiding it. They then climbed out the car, following Sam and Isabel from a safe distance. Amy pulled out her phone dialling Abby's number…

"How far is it exactly?" Isabel asked.

"They said just up here!" Sam replied. The two were walking up the road. They stopped as they came across their destination.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam moaned. Their destination was a small cabin, there was a faint light coming for inside but no sign of life. They walked up to the door.

Isabel knocked lightly, the wooden made to soft knock sound far louder than intended. She opened the door peeking inside. She then walked in with Sam following. Candles had been lit; they had been placed all around the room. On the floor lay a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Do you think we went overboard with the candles?" Amy asked Dean. The two were waiting in the bushes watching Sam and Isabel disappear inside the cabin.

"Na!" he replied. Amy turned as she heard movement behind them. She relaxed upon seeing it was only Abby and Castiel. Abby looked a bit taken a back, it was her first time being teleport via 'Cas Airways'. They settled beside Dean and Amy also watching the cabin…

"I know, she had to walk around all day with it on her face. The funny thing is no one told her!" Isabel laughed out, champagne glass in hand. Despite the obvious prank the others had played on them, she and Sam had decided to make the most of it.

"Ha, serious? No one bothered to let her know!" Sam laughed.

"No, it seriously looked like she had a white moustache. I guess that's what you get when she decides to drink her yoghurt!" Isabel laughed. If Abby had been there Isabel would be in serious trouble at bringing up that embarrassing day at school. Isabel looked at her watch, "Aww jeez Dean and Amy will be picking us up soon!"

"Guess time flies when you're enjoying yourself!" Sam said. Isabel stood up from her sitting position, Sam followed standing behind her.

"I had a nice time tonight despite…" Isabel started.

"Them setting us up?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah, erm… thanks…" Isabel mumbled embarrassed as she nervously planted a small kiss on Sam's cheek.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, for making me laugh!" Isabel replied, looking at her feet.

"Hmm, I had a nice time too," he said, returning the kiss but on the lips this time. Isabel blushed as he pulled back. She took his hand as they left the cabin…

"Quick! Go! Go!" Amy hissed, ushering everyone. Castiel grabbed Abby's hand as he teleported her back, while Dean and Amy scrambled back to the car. Amy stopped for a moment pointing at them, they were holding hands. Dean just grinned as he too noticed it. They then proceeded to rush back to the car.

Sam spotted his brother and Amy waiting for them in the car at the end of the road. They were both grinning wildly at them.

"How was your evening?" Dean asked.

"Oh fine," Sam paused for a minute then looked at Isabel "Just fine!"

The two climbed in the back of the car and the '67 Impala zoomed off back to the motel…


	10. How The Past Can Catch Up With You

**Chapter Ten- How the Past Can Catch Up With You…**

She shakily reached her hand for the door handle. Her eyes fell upon the shadowed figure stood over the blood corpse. The shadowed figure vanished. Blood was scattered across the lounge. The cream sofa had gained a new colour scheme. She walked over to the corpse, placing her hands on the man.

"Daddy," she mumbled raising up her shaky bloody hands…

Abby immediately snapped her eyes open. She put her hand to her mouth, realising she must of whispered those words out loud.

Amy was sat one side of Abby behind Dean, Isabel was sat in the front on Sam's lap and Castiel was sat the other side of Abby.

Castiel looked at Abby, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," Abby muttered.

"You sure?" Amy asked, Abby seemed a little spooked.

"Yeah I'm sure," she rubbed her eyes. She then noticed she had been sleeping like a baby on Castiel's shoulder. She instantly moved her head, blushing. She then sighed remembering the dream, oh how she wished it was just a stupid nightmare…

Abby sat crossed legged on her bed, she had chosen the one nearest the window. She stared blankly out the window, she had been quiet all day. Isabel and Amy were sat on the other beds, talking away while munching down some food. Abby food lay in front of her but she had lost her appetite.

"Are you alright Abby? You've been quiet all day!" Isabel asked concerned.

"Fine just tired," she lied, wrapping the food back in the foil it had come in, "Lost my appetite!"

She put the foil bundle on a nearby table, before she lay down on the bed. She faced away from her friends staring out the window. Isabel and Amy exchanged worried glances then looked at Abby.

Suddenly there was a smash as something came through the window. They coughed as white gas filled the room, then everything went black. The last thing Abby heard was the motel room door being kicked down…

Sam stopped in his tracks. They were walking back from the small diner.

Dean then noticed the kicked in motel door. The three guys rushed over.

"Isabel!" Sam called as he stepped inside the room. Castiel and Dean followed.

Dean went over to the table where Abby had abandoned her food, "Food's still warm, they can't have been gone long!"

The room was empty and the girls were gone!

Abby opened her eyes, she was lying on stone cold concrete. She pulled herself up, already noticing Isabel and Amy were awake.

"Where are we?" Isabel asked her.

"No idea," Abby muttered in reply.

"Can't you get us out of here?" Isabel looked at Amy.

"I would if I could, but they've messed up my powers!" she snapped touching the tattoo on her neck.

"Great so we are stuck!" Abby sighed.

The girls were indeed stuck! The three had been imprisoned in a large iron cage.

"You're finally awake then," came the harsh voice of a tall woman stood in front of the cage.

Abby eyes widened in shock, despite her new vessel she recognised her.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Isabel asked her.

The woman's eyes changed to a pure black, "She didn't tell you?" The woman looked over to Abby.

Her figure was sleek but menacing. She wore all black leather and had long black hair.

Abby just glared at the woman with pure hatred.

"Tell me what?" Isabel asked confused.

Amy already knew what Abby was about to say but she listened anyway.

"Erika," Abby hissed.

"Erika?" Isabel was even more confused.

"She's the son the bitch demon that murdered my father!" Abby snapped out in disgust.

Isabel eyes widened in alarm, Abby had never told her the truth about her father's death. But she guessed in came with the fact she hid the whole supernatural stuff from her.

"Oh so you still remember!" Erika teased.

"How could I forget?" Abby snapped again.

Erika laughed before clicking her fingers. Two male demons made their way to the cage, opening it and walking in.

"Let's see how you feel as I kill these two before your eyes!" she hissed, "Start with the human!"

Abby eyes flared up in alarm as one of them held up a knife moving towards them. The other stood at the door preventing any escape. Abby stood protectively in front of Isabel. No way was she going to let them kill her. The demon man charged, Abby grabbed his arms firmly before raising them above his head.

"I don't think so!" she snapped at him. The two struggled before Abby felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down, the knife had pierce her stomach. She gasped as she fell backwards into Isabel arms. Isabel gently lowered her to the floor. The two demons laughed before exiting the cage, locking it again. The two bowed to their master before leaving. Abby shakily removed the knife from her stomach, coughing up some blood in the process.

"Abby," Isabel muttered worried.

"I'll be okay," she muttered closing her eyes.

Isabel placed her hands on the bloody wound in an attempt to stop more blood from flowing out. Amy glared angrily at Erika, who just laughed.

"HEY!" came Dean's familiar cry. Erika took this as her chance escaping her vessel.

"Everyone alright?" Sam called.

"No! It's Abby she's been stabbed!" Isabel yelled back, panic in her voice as she noticed Abby closing her eyes.

At this Castiel immediately rushed over. He then unlocked the cage, he found himself instantly at Abby's side. Dean and Sam followed close behind.

He then took Abby from Isabel's arms, lifting her up gently.

Sam came to Isabel's side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but Abby…" Isabel muttered in panic.

Dean did the same, Amy replied similarly.

"Can't you just heal her?" Amy snapped at Castiel.

"It's not that simple! I'm cut off from heaven there are certain things I can't do and that includes healing!" he explained.

He then paused for a minute before saying, "She needs to get to a hospital! I'll meet you there!"

He then disappeared with Abby…

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in the nearest parking space. The four of them clambered out the car, rushing to the hospital's front doors. They walked through, noticing Castiel stood there waiting.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know…" he mumbled, he was clearly worried. Almost on queue a doctor came over to them.

"The knife did pierce her quite deep, but she's very lucky! If she had arrived any later the likelihood of her pulling through would be fairly low!" the Doctor explained.

They all sighed a breathe of relief as they headed over to the Abby's room.

"Abby!" Isabel cried, embracing the propped up Abby.

"Okay Isabel, not too tight!" Abby moaned, her voice was rough but she was awake.

"Oh sorry!" Isabel apologized, pulling away. They group stayed for a while before deciding it was time to head back to the motel. Abby waved them a goodbye from her bed. She then paused.

"Cas! Wait!" she called to the angel. He turned to her, walking over to her bed. Abby ushered him to sit down. He did so, sitting at the end of her bed.

"Cas, I owe you a thank you! You saved my life… again!" Abby told him.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" he replied, staring so innocently into her eyes.

Abby then leaned over, hugging him tightly.

"This is all my fault…" she whispered.

"What is?"

"I keep putting Isabel in danger! I screwed up her life, nearly got her killed today! Erika she just loves to screw with me! Killing my dad wasn't enough for her! Now she's going after Isabel! And who knows maybe it'll be Amy afterwards! And then she could turn to Dean or maybe Sam or maybe yo-"

"Abby this isn't your fault! You shouldn't blame yourself for today or your father's death!" Castiel reassured her. He pulled out of the hug, taking her hand. He looked her deep in the eyes, his face was close to Abby's, which made her blush.

"I really am glad you're alright," he whispered looking deep into her eyes. Abby took her other hand, gently placing it on his face. She smirked, stopping herself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"It's that face you're pulling, you look so sweet," she complimented.

He just tilted his head in confusion.

"You're so easily confused aren't you? You can't even tell when I'm complimenting you!" Abby giggled. He shrugged then gave her a smile. Abby then leaned into his face planting a small kiss on his lips. He looked at her before he returned the small kiss. Abby blushed, before laughing. She still had his hand firmly grasped in hers. She was glad he was here…


	11. The Trickster

**Chapter Eleven- 'The Trickster'**

Isabel let out a long yawn stretching her arms. What she found unusual was that Abby and Amy were already awake before her. Well that's what she presumed, only Amy was present in the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Amy greeted her.

"Very funny, where's Abby?"

"She was up out and early!"

"Hmm I bet she was."

"Yep that's what I thought too, she probably having early morning breakfast with her dear Angel!"

There was a slight knock on the door. Amy went over to the door. While Isabel sat up in bed, attempting to flatten down her bed head.

"It's for you!" Amy cried smugly.

She opened the door, revealing Sam stood outside. Amy gave them a small wave as she left shutting the door behind her.

He sat on the bed beside Isabel's.

"See you had a late night last night!" he pointed out.

"Yeah, I knew I shouldn't have left that Final Destination movie on!" Isabel groaned, "Give me a minute!" She threw back the covers, grabbing some clean clothes from her bag and headed into the bathroom. After about ten minutes she came out with damp hair and wearing the clothes, a long purple T-Shirt and jeans. The two walked out the motel room hand in hand to the diner across the street.

They entered the diner where Dean, Amy, Abby and Castiel were sat round a small table. They pulled up some chairs. Isabel just ordered some toast and Sam some coffee. Abby had a local newspaper spread out in front of her.

"Hmm…" Abby muttered.

"What?" Amy asked her.

"I think I may have found something... a little unusually…" she replied.

The others leaned in and Abby began to explain,

"So get this, a man arrives home after being missing for two days. Then it goes on about the search for him and stuff. Then it says his explanation of his disappearance, jeez you won't believe this!"

"Believe what?" Isabel asked.

"He claimed he'd been running in the forest for two days from… a T-Rex," Abby said.

"A T-Rex?" Dean questioned.

"What am I speaking French? Yeah a T-Rex!" Abby snapped.

"But I thought that we were looking at the mysterious death of a woman who had apparently nailed herself to the wooden beams in her house," Isabel was now bewildered.

"Hold on, how was she exactly nailed up?" Sam asked.

"She had nails in both hands and then in her feet," Amy replied.

"And she was nailed to wooden beams?" Sam proceeded further.

"Yes…" Amy answered.

"Sounds like a sick sense of humour," Sam said looking at Dean.

"You don't think?" Dean replied.

"It certainly seems like it!" Sam cried.

"Seems like what?" Isabel asked.

"You know what it is! Don't you?" Abby asked them.

"Sounds like the Trickster to me!" Dean stated.

"A Trickster?" Amy asked confused.

"I've heard of those! They alter a person's perception, can create almost anything out of thin air. They have a pretty sick sense of humour. I've never actually seen one though!" Abby explained.

"So this Trickster could easily be behind both the mysterious death and the T-Rex?" Isabel asked.

"Nailed to a wooden cross! Who was she the next Jesus Christ?" Amy cried out sarcastically.

Abby let out a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. She then lowered them casually draping one over Castiel's shoulder.

"You said 'The Trickster'! So do you know this Trickster personally?" she then asked.

"You could say that! We've ran into him a few times!" Sam explained.

"And how'd that work out for you? Because he's clearly still alive!" Amy said.

"Take a wild guess!" Dean replied.

"Well looks like we're going to have to deal with him properly this time!" Amy cried, smirking cheekily at her boyfriend.

The group each paid for their breakfast and left the diner. They then cover their eyes at the blinding bright light…

"Eugh," Amy moaned, as she sat herself up. She found herself sat on a bed. She looked around, the room was pretty bare with nothing else in. There weren't even any windows! She looked down at herself. She was wearing matching white top and trousers almost like…

"A mental patient?" Amy mumbled confused. She then looked to the opposite wall where there was a steel door that had a small window at the top. She went over to it standing on tiptop peeking through the glass.

"Hello!" she called. No answer, the corridors were deserted.

"Hello!" she called again. She sighed as she backed away from the door. She was about to sit on the bed and think of how to escape. When it hit her! She attempted to form a fire ball in her hand.

"Figures!" she snapped. Her powers were gone. She then jumped as the handle of the door began to turn. She clenched her hands into fists, ready to fight. The door opened and she was about to punch the doctor in the face, until she realised who it was.

"Whoa!" he cried out raising his hands up in defence.

"DEAN!" Amy cried.

"Yes it's me!"

"Where the hell are we?"

"My guess a mental hospital!"

"The Trickster?" she asked.

"Yeah well done!" he cried sarcastically. He led her out of the room and into the corridors.

"So what else do you know about Tricksters?" Amy asked him.

"They tend to have a sweet tooth!" Dean replied.

"So grab the nearest person with a lollipop!"

"That's the plan!"

They continued down the corridor then Amy noticed mist gathering on the window. Like someone had breathed on it. She tapped Dean's arm getting his attention. Then writing began to appear.

"Not… Alone…" Dean read.

"It's just like that movie Gothika!" Amy cried out.

"What?"

"Never mind, come on let's go!"

They took off again moving quicker this time.

Amy pointed at the doctors ahead of them. One of them had a lollipop stick in his mouth. Amy looked behind seeing a woman stood there, she blinked and she was gone. She then turned to Dean who was pushing through the crowd. He grabbed the man as Amy ran beside him.

"You got me!" the Trickster cried, changing back into his original form. He laughed then bright light filled their eyes again…

Isabel snapped her eyes open, she stood in the middle of a street. She then saw Sam, he was crossing a road just as a Truck was coming.

"SAM!" she screamed.

"Isabel! Are you okay?" Sam asked. Isabel opened her eyes again. She was stood in the same street and Sam was stood right beside.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay we need to find the Trickster," Sam said, just as he was about to step in the road.

"Sam don't!" Isabel cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him back on the path. He just about missed the oncoming truck.

"How?" he stammered.

"I guess this place is a bit like Final Destination!" she explained. He shrugged, then Isabel saw a rather suspicious man. He sat in a diner's window, drinking a milkshake. She nudged Sam, pointing out the man. They were about to walk into the diner when the man took form of the familiar Trickster and there was a bright light…

Abby rubbed her head as she opened her eyes. She sat up taking in her surroundings. She looked across to Castiel who also lying on the ground not far from her. She rushed over to him.

"Cas wake up!" she cried, gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, moaning as he too sat up. He looked around before resting his gaze on Abby.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"I don't know! It's weird, it's almost like we're on a spaceship!"

"A spaceship?"

"Yeah…"

At that queue, two men entered the room. They were dressed in space suits and had guns grasped in their hands. They quickly shut the door, attempting to keep something out. They then turned to Abby and Castiel.

"You two survivors?" he asked.

"Errr…." Abby muttered unsure of what to say. She couldn't exactly turn around and go '_Well mate this is all down to the Trickster! You and your buddy are just two people he made up!'_

The men didn't say much else because they raised their guns to the ceiling. Abby looked up, her eyes widened in alarm. On the ceiling were what appeared to be a whole nest of black, slim creatures. They reminded her so much of the ones out of the Alien Movies. She grabbed Castiel's arm instinctively, then looked across to one of the soldiers. She looked closer. His lips were sparkling almost like he had sugar on them. She tried to grab the Trickster but it was too late. Blinding light filled her and Castiel's eyes once again…

Amy quickly opened her eyes. She was sat on a red leather stool, on her left was Abby and on her right was Isabel. They were waking up too.

"What the hell!" Abby exclaimed. Surrounding the girls was long pink curtains. Isabel eyes widened in slight alarm as she heard slow jazz coming from the other side of the curtain. She recognized the music.

"What is it Isabel?" Amy asked her.

"Please not that show," she muttered.

"What show?" Abby asked her.

"The Blind Date one," she mumbled.

"What?" Abby and Amy cried.

"The guys aren't going to…" Abby continued.

"Yep and it's completely random with who they get," Isabel explained.

"You've got to be kidding me! And you actually watch this crap?" Amy cried in disbelief.

"No! My dad does…" Isabel trailed off.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Amy yelled.

"Shhh!" Abby hissed.

The three sat there in silence, waiting for the torment to begin. The music stopped and a light beneath Isabel's chair lit up. She stepped outside the curtain. Amy and Abby waited as she heard them leave the stage. They exchanged glances, Abby peeked out the curtain. She then looked at Amy.

"You are so going to hate her!" Abby said.

"Don't say that she got…"

"Yep!"

"That little bitch!"

"AMY!"

"What?"

"Nothing…" she mumbled grumpily. Abby sat back on her stool, waiting. She kept a small pray that Castiel would pick her. The light below Amy's chair came on. She stepped outside the curtain.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she screamed.

Abby raised an eyebrow peeking out the curtain. Her heart sank and she glared slightly at Amy.

"Damn it Amy…" she muttered, as Amy and Castiel left the stage. Castiel was confused again and Amy was throwing a very sulky tantrum. She sighed already guessing who hers was. Her light finally shown, it was only in that moment that she realised she was wearing a long silky red dress and high heels.

"Oh come on!" she snapped angrily as she emerged for the curtain. The stage was brightly lit and she followed Sam as he took the lead.

"Okay! How do we get out of here?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"No idea! Just play along with it!" he hissed.

They headed into another room. They were in some sort of booth, she looked to the left one, where Dean and Isabel were. At least they got along. She dared to look at booth to the right. Amy was facing away from Castiel, her arms were folded and she looked thoroughly pissed off. Castiel was just completely confused, Abby had never explained to him the idea of Blind Date Shows.

The Host turned round to them, he had cards firmly grasped in his hand. He turned to Isabel first.

"Isabel Anderson, explain the origin of Dean Winchester's necklace!" he asked her.

Isabel sat there, the timer began to tick but she had no idea. The timer finally stopped.

"The correct answer was he was given it by his brother Sam when they were kids! Okay next Dean Winchester!" he continued.

Dean gulped.

"What is Isabel Anderson's favourite colour?" he asked.

"Ermm…" Dean muttered, he then thought of Isabel's fairy costume, "Pink?"

Isabel shook her head.

"That's incorrect! Isabel Anderson's favourite colour is purple and sometimes a bright yellow!" he replied.

He then turned to Abby.

"Crap!" she muttered under her breathe.

"What is Sam Winchester's biggest fear?" he asked her.

"Shit!" she muttered. She had no idea.

"Errr Spiders? Or maybe Amy she's pretty scary sometimes?" she guessed.

Dean just smirked.

"Inncorrect! He's biggest fear is Clowns!" the host said.

"Clowns?" Abby mouthed at Sam. He just gave her that look to shut up!

"Now Sam Winchester! What is Abby Everdeen's favourite mythical creature?" he asked.

"Erm," Sam looked at Abby for some kind of hint.

"No cheating!" she said.

"A unicorn?" he guessed. Abby face palmed her hand.

"INCORRECT! Abby's favourite mythical creatures are Dragons!" the host boomed.

"Dragons? Seriously?" Sam asked Abby.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped.

The Host then moved on to Castiel.

"Castiel, what is Amy Moore's exact age?" he asked.

Castiel looked at Amy before saying, "Erm… 27…"

Amy just threw another tantrum, '_Idiot!'_

"Incorrect! She is 225!" replied the Host.

Isabel eyes widened in shock looking across at Amy.

Then it was finally time for Amy's question.

"Amy Moore, what is Castiel the angel of?" he asked her.

Abby began to mouth the answer to her but Amy ignored her.

"Being a pain in the ass!" she snapped.

Abby just shot Amy a death glare. The others just sighed. Amy turned to Abby sticking her tongue out at her. This caused smoke to come out of Abby's ears. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were pure white.

"Erm that is incorrect! The answer is Thursday!" the host cried out. Abby then looked at the audience, she had decided her target. She really hated blind date shows… with a vengeance! She made sure she still had the sharp piece of wooden she had found earlier. It would have to do as a stake. She stood up picking up her stool and throwing it out the booth. The stool flew across the stage knocking the host straight off his feet. Sam eyes widened in alarm. She seriously was pissed! But Abby didn't stop there, Amy joined her throwing the stool at the screen smashing it. The two ran into the audience. They were pissed and the Trickster was seriously screwed! They ran into the audience. The two grabbed a man from it. He was holding a huge piece of candy floss. Amy grabbed his arms while Abby drove the piece of wood straight through his chest. The Trickster changed back to himself before falling to the floor. There was more blinding light and the group appeared back outside the motel. Dean looked at Amy and Castiel looked at Abby. They were both panting, neither of them dared approaching the girls…

Isabel giggled to herself, she was sat on the end of one of the beds, IPod in hand. Abby was sat beside her and Amy opposite her. Dean was sat beside Amy and Sam and Castiel were sat at the table.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked her trying to look at her IPod. She moved it out of his reach. She then ushered to Amy and Abby. Amy came to sit the other side of her.

"Alright!" Isabel turned to Abby, "Month? Day? And favourite colour?"

"Erm, March 27th and Red!" she replied.

"Okay so you slapped Sam because you wanted to!" Isabel replied.

"What? Let me see!" Abby asked.

"It's an app on my IPod, you type the names of all the guys in the room and then you pick your month, day and favourite colour. Then it makes a sentence!" Isabel explained.

"Ha, what's yours?" Abby asked.

"Hold on! You slapped him?" Isabel glared.

"It's just an app!" Abby cried in protest.

"Yep but the Trickster may have made it reality!"

"As if! I stabbed him with a stake!"

"Okay, calm guys! It's just a stupid app!" Amy snapped, coming in between the bickering two.

"Okay mine… I showered… with Sam… because he's as sexy as hell! Oh yes!" Isabel cried out happily.

Dean turned to his brother.

"Dude, it's an app on her IPod!" Sam replied to that almost proud smug look on his brother's face.

"Okay Amy!" Isabel turned to her.

"July, 1st, Black," she simply stated.

"Oh… OH!" Isabel cried, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Abby asked.

"What is it?" Amy cried trying to look.

"Errr… you felt up… Cas… because he begged you to…" Isabel mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Amy screamed.

Abby just looked at Castiel, he had his usual confused look. Abby shook her head. Amy just looked thoroughly disturbed. Sam, Dean and Isabel just laughed…


	12. A Little Surprise

**Chapter Twelve- A Little Surprise**

Abby sat up in bed, she looked over to her right and then to her left. Isabel and Amy were still fast asleep. She looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning and she was wide awake. She sighed as she climbed out of bed and took a hot shower making sure she didn't wake anyone. She pulled on some clean clothes before she emerged from the bathroom. She then stepped out the motel room into the early morning air.

There was a slight chill in the air causing Abby to cross her unzipped jacket around her. She headed to the diner to grab some food to help quieten her growling stomach.

Abby thanked the waitress at the diner for the two takeaway breakfasts that she had handed her. She looked at her watch which now read nine thirty. She then stood up, paid her bill and left the diner. She stepped outside and nearly walked straight into him.

She looked up at him, "Good morning Cas!"

"Good Morning Abby," replied Castiel. Abby gave him a quick hug before she continued walking back to the motel room. She nodded at Castiel before re-entering the room. He watched her go as she stepped inside closing the door behind her.

Abby then frowned, Amy was sat up in bed but the covers were pulled straight over her head. Isabel was brushing her head in a near by mirror. Abby pointed at Amy and Isabel shook her head as if to say _'Don't ask!'_

"Okay… anyway I've got breakfast!" Abby cried holding up the two paper bags.

Isabel came running over, taking one of the bags out of Abby's hand.

"Mhmm that smells nice, what is it?" Isabel asked.

"Pancakes," Abby replied.

"Delicious!" Isabel murmured taking the bag out of her hands. She reached her hand inside grabbing one of the pancakes and stuffing it in her hungry mouth. Abby then went over to Amy.

"Breakfast!" she cried, rattling the bag. Amy mumbled something but Abby couldn't make out what she said.

"Oh come on you can't hide under there all day!" Abby sighed pulling the covers off her head. She then stared at her, slightly confused and slightly scared. Amy had a huge tub in front of her. She had her face pretty much planted in it. Abby read the side of the tub.

"Anti-wrinkle cream…" she muttered, looking at Isabel who just shrugged.

"Amy," Abby whispered, placing the paper bag on the table.

"Cas said I look 27 when I'm supposed to look 25!" Amy moaned raising her head before planting her face back in the cream.

"Err…" Isabel started.

"She's sensitive about that kind of thing," Abby replied.

"I see…" Isabel trailed off.

"Anyway, I saw this in the diner thought it be might be a good idea!" Abby changed the subject dropping a leaflet on Isabel lap.

She picked it up examining it.

"Oh nice idea but how are we going to get the guys to take us? I mean they aren't always up for the idea of having a day off. They're idea of a day off is sitting in the motel rooms all day sipping beer!" Isabel explained.

"True but that's where I've got a plan!" Abby cried winking. As soon as Abby finished her sentence there's was two sets of knocks on the door.

"Hey you three up?" came Dean voice, booming through the wood. Abby quickly ushered Isabel to hide the leaflet. Isabel stuffed the leaflet under her pillow. Abby walked over to the door opening it. Dean, Sam and Castiel pilled inside. Dean then looked at Amy who still had her face in the Anti-wrinkle cream.

"Err…" he started.

"Don't ask," Abby told him.

Amy let out a small wimp, "I look 27!"

"Anyway come on, let's go!" Isabel cried, pushing the boys out the room.

"Hey! What?" Sam cried, slightly worried by his girlfriend's actions.

The boys then stepped outside the room.

"We girls have things to do! So see you later!" she cried sweetly before closing the door on their bemused faces…

"I'm just glad you got rid of the anti-wrinkle cream! You were freaking me out!" Abby stated to Amy, who had now calmed down. The three girls were stood outside, they were plotting something.

"Oh shut up! So you sure you know where this place is?" Amy snapped.

"Yes I'm sure!" Abby replied.

"And you think Dean's just going to drive us there?" Isabel questioned.

"Nope! That's why I'm driving!" Abby said.

"What do you mean you're driving?" Amy asked her, suspicion in her eye.

"Well neither of you have a driver's license!" Abby pointed out.

"What about the boys?" Isabel asked confused.

"Oh they're not going to know what hit them!" Abby grinned cheekily. In her hand were three strips of cloth.

"You're not saying-" Amy began.

"Yes I am. We each have our target!" Abby grinned, handing Amy and Isabel a strip so each of them had a strip.

They then knocked on the boys' door walking in.

Isabel went to her 'target', Amy to hers and Abby to hers. Each had a cheeky little smirk on their face.

Sam looked at Dean then shrugged. They then became more puzzled as the girls began to blindfold them. Isabel blindfolding Sam, Amy blindfolding Dean and Abby blindfolding Castiel.

"Okay what's this all about?" Sam asked.

"I'm confused why are you covering my eyes Abby?" Castiel asked, probably more confused than Sam.

"Oh I see! It's our day off and you girls are planning on having a little 'fun' with us!" Dean smirked.

"Keep your mind out of the bedroom Dean!" Amy snapped, smacking her in between in shoulder blades causing him to wince and smile even more. The girls then continued out the door holding their blindfolded boyfriends by the arm. Abby then 'stole' Dean's keys as they stuffed them in the backseat of the Impala.

"Hey if you're planning on driving my car you better'd take care of her!" Dean warned.

"Don't worry she's in safe hands!" Abby cried, swinging the keys of her finger.

Abby then climbed into the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun!" Isabel cried out, jumping in the passenger seat.

"Where am I going to go? Because there's no way I'm sitting on Isabel's lap!" Amy demanded in protest.

"There's always the boot!" Abby suggested.

"Fine!" Amy grumbled. Abby listened as she heard the boot.

"Did she just get in the boot?" Dean muttered.

"Yeah I think she did!" Sam mumbled.

"She does know I was kidding?" Abby asked.

"Apparently not!" Isabel replied. Abby just shook her head as she turned the keys bringing the engine to life. She then pulled the car away from the motel and onto the road…

Abby pulled the car to a stop. Isabel looked out the front widescreen.

"Well looks like we are here!" Abby stated.

"You think?" Isabel said sarcastically. The two climbed out the car. Walking over to the boot, lifting in open. Amy was lying on her side, she was shivering slightly.

"You okay?" Isabel asked her.

"There's a speck of… HOLY WATER ON MY NOSE!" she screamed. Abby sighed as she grabbed a tissue from her pocket wiping away the speck.

"Better?" she then asked.

"Yes," Amy simply replied.

Amy climbed out of the boot closing it behind her. The three then helped their still blindfolded 'hostages' out of the car.

"Okay where are we?" Sam asked Isabel.

"Wait and see!" she replied as they led them to the front gate. The three then in unison removed the blindfolds.

"You're joking right?" Sam asked Isabel.

"No! Of course not! Besides we already brought the tickets at the entrance!" Isabel told him.

"Yeah it's our day off why not live a little?" Abby chimed in.

"Sounds good to me!" Dean replied grinning.

The group were stood outside the entrance to a theme park, which Abby had seen advertised early in the diner. The girls then took the lead with the boys following closely behind.

"Hey how about that one?" Abby cried pointing.

"The Flying Dutchman?" Amy asked.

"Yeah to start us off!" Abby said. Amy nodded as the group joined the queue. They each sat in small boats. They idea of this ride was each boat had two seats. The small 'boats' were attached to cables. The boats were then lifted up and swung round. Abby laughed as they eventually climbed out the ride. Isabel then wanted to go on the Pirate Ship. The idea of this ride was it was almost like a large 'Pirate Ship' shaped swing; however it swung you far higher than an ordinary swing. Amy dared them all to sit at the back but Isabel played it safe with Sam by no sitting at the back. Abby played it even more safe by sitting right in the middle of the ship with Castiel. Abby shut her eyes slightly when it swung up high, but she was laughing so Castiel presumed she was alright. Isabel just let out little gasps every now and again. Amy on the other hand had both hands raised in the air every time she was swung high up.

Amy then dragged them to the Apocalypse.

"How suiting!" Dean smirked. Amy just sighed. The Apocalypse was a ride which shot the passenger high up and when they reached so high they dropped. Abby and Isabel both refused to go on it, Sam and Castiel just went with them. Leaving Amy to drag an uncomfortable Dean over to the line. The four waited for the pairs return. When they did eventually return Amy had a smug look on her face and Dean looked completely traumatised. Abby and Isabel had to suppress their laughter.

Amy then looked at them evilly planning her next move. She dragged them to G Force, a rollercoaster which involved you travelling upside down. Abby refused as she wasn't a 'big' rides, rollercoaster like this were defiantly not her cup of tea. But never the less Amy forced on it. Abby shut her eyes as the rollercoaster went round, gripping Castiel's arm so tightly that he thought she might break it. When the ride had stopped Abby immediately climbed out, Isabel too had wobbly legs.

"So you're fine with beheading vampires but when you're not when it comes to upside down roller coasters?" Amy asked Abby.

"Well I'm not so great on big roller coasters," Abby sighed clutching her stomach.

"Okay I think we need a smoother ride so Abby doesn't lose her lunch," Isabel said watching Abby's shaky figure. She then scanned the park looking for the right ride. She found exactly what she was looking for dragging the group over to it.

"Wild West Shoot Out?" Dean asked.

"Well we'll defiantly get the high score," Sam said sarcastically. They group got in the next two carts. Isabel sat in the front of the first with Sam, while Abby and Castiel sat behind them. Dean and Amy took the next cart with Dean sitting in the front and Amy taking the back. The aim of it was as the cart went round you aimed at targets with your 'guns'. Each target was worth so many points, the one with the highest score won.

"May the best hunter win!" Abby laughed.

The cart took off, they were the only ones on this round. Abby aimed and fired her gun, hitting the target straight in the centre. Isabel and Castiel on the other hand were struggling to with their aim, but Isabel was just glad that she was beating Castiel. Sam and Abby glared at each other declaring World War Three. Isabel face palmed herself, Abby had always been competitive and by the looks of it so was Sam…

"Aww so close!" Abby cried out in frustration. Sam had beaten her score by one point. Isabel had come a proud third and Castiel… well he came last with zero points. Abby turned to Dean and Amy when her eyes opened wider in alarm. Dean had a rather shocked and slightly scared look on his face. Amy on the other hand looked pleased with herself. She had two guns firmly grasped in her hands, but these weren't the laser gun provided…

"You used real guns!" Abby exclaimed.

"What it was a shoot out?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"You're supposed to use the laser guns!" Isabel pointed out.

"Couldn't be bothered!" Amy sighed.

"Quick put those away!" Abby ordered. Amy sighed again as she hide the guns. They emerged from the exit smiling at the man running the ride. They quickly climbed out the carts and made their getaway out the theme park in the Impala…

Abby yawned as she got comfortable in bed. The girls were settling down to sleep.

"I still can't believe you used real guns," Isabel said.

"Oh be quiet!" Amy snapped. Abby sighed as she turned off the lamp and the three girls settled down to sleep. She wondered what tomorrow would bring…


	13. What Tomorrow Brought

**Chapter Thirteen- What Tomorrow Brought**

"Eugh!" Abby moaned opening her eyes then closed them again. Then a beeping noise woke her, it was blasting through her ear drum. She snapped her eyes open sitting up in bed. She took in her surroundings, she leaned over turning the beeping alarm clock off. She then looked around again, this wasn't the motel room… where was she?

She was lying in a double bed but not the same one she slept in. The room she was in was far smaller, to the left was a wardrobe plastered in pictures. On the walls were Anime scrolls, Abby recognised them all as she watched them herself. There were also a lot of pictures on the walls, posters and print outs. She climbed out of the unfamiliar bed and went over to the curtains pulling them open. She looked out onto the unfamiliar housing estate where the hell was she?

There was a knock on the door, Abby clenched her hands into fists waiting to meet her kidnapper. A slim woman with short brown hair walked in, she then looked at Abby.

"Jess it's half seven and you're not even dressed, come on hurry up!" she told her before leaving again and closing the door behind her.

'_Jess? Why'd she call me Jess?' _Abby wondered. Her gaze then caught a poster by her door, her gaze widened even more. Sure enough the poster was Dean, Sam and Castiel all stood together. She read the title below them.

"Supernatural… what the hell's Supernatural?" she mumbled to herself.

Abby got dressed into the 'school uniform' provided. A school uniform, well that meant she wasn't in America at least in this freaky world. Abby then caught a glimpse of her reflection, her hair was now a deep brown and her eyes were a dull gray. She had the appearance of a typical tomboy teenage girl, how old she was exactly she didn't know. It then dawned on her. Maybe she was trapped here, all alone. She shook her head, she get out of here she knew she would. She then looked at the time according to her 'mom', she met her 'friends' on the corner at ten past eight. Abby left the house, the only thing she could do was play along with it. In this place she was nothing more than a teenage girl at school.

She stood at the end of the corner where she guessed she meet them, god how she hated school. She had hated back when she used to have to go and that was years ago. Oh how she wished that Castiel would just appear and whisk her away from this place, this normal place…

A girl emerged for a house, she was a similar age to Abby's current appearance. She looked up at Abby unsure what to say.

"Hi," she said simply. Her voice was strange but sounded familiar.

"Hello…" Abby mumbled, she didn't even know this girl's name. As she began to walk towards Abby she slipped falling face first onto the ground straight into a pile of glass. Abby winced, that was bound to leave a mark. But sure enough the girl stood up not a single mark on her face. That could only mean one thing…

"Amy?" Abby questioned her.

She looked straight at Abby, responding to the name. She then tilted her head wondering how she could possible know that.

"Abby!" Abby said pointing at herself.

"Abby that is really you?" Amy asked.

"Yes it's really me! Oh it's so good to know I'm not alone in this freaky world!" Abby laughed patting her on the shoulder. Amy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Abby then looked over to another girl who was coming out of the house across the road. She looked around frantically almost as if she was lost…

"And there will be Isabel!" Amy pointed out. Isabel walked over to them upon hearing her name. She guessed Amy and Abby straight away.

"Okay any idea where we're exactly supposed to be going?" Isabel asked.

"Err I thought you knew!" Abby said. Isabel just shrugged.

"Hey!" came a voice. They turned to see a girl coming towards them, she had dark hair and had a beaming smile on her face.

"Erm… hi… err…" Isabel began unsure of her name.

Abby looked through the phone in her pocket, she looked through her contacts finding the girl's picture.

"Libby of course! Hey!" Abby cried.

Libby looked at her slightly confused and then they continued walking to 'school'.

They entered the gates and the group took a left through the car park. Walking through the double doors into a canteen area they headed up some steps. They met with 'Anna' another of 'their' friends. She seemed like a friendly girl and it was clear that she loved Doctor Who. Abby looked at her timetable as the bell went. Oh how she didn't miss that familiar ringing noise. Old memories of high school flashed through her head…

Sam knocked on the door to the girl's motel room.

"Hey any of you awake?" he asked. Sam looked over his shoulder as his brother and Castiel came over.

"They still not up yet?" Dean asked.

"Guess not!" Sam said. He knocked on the door again but with a bit more force. The door began to slowly open revealing empty beds. The boys looked at each other. Stepping inside the room they looked around.

"Think its Erika again?" Dean suggested.

"No there be signs of a struggle but there's none almost like they-" Sam replied.

"Vanished!" Castiel finished.

"Great so we don't even know where to start looking!" Dean sighed…

Abby headed to her first lesson with Amy which was ICT.

What really didn't help was Amy had never used a computer before, so Abby had to teach her. Although, guessing her username and password took a while, but she got it in the end. She had to teach Amy step by step how to type on a computer and even how to use a mouse. This involved a lot of colourful language and Amy threatening to throw the computer out the window, but somehow Abby thought that would get her in a lot of trouble. The lesson was also a double period and by the time the bell rang, Abby felt ready to throttle Amy…

Next lesson was Art, surprisingly Abby was looking forward to it, may as well enjoy it while she could. Although, her drawing ability hadn't improve in all these years. After that was RE, how great! After lunch was the last lesson of the day, PE. Get dressed in that changing room brought back all the memories of running over muddy fields and playing tennis in the torrential rain. They headed into the Gym where three large trampolines had been set up in a row. The teacher made them warm up before they went on the trampolines. Abby climbed on a just jumped up and down. When it's was the next person's go she climbed off. Isabel climbed on. She began to bounce and then Anna called to her, "Wash the windows and bounce on Sam!"

Isabel looked confused, how did she know Sam? And what the hell was with the whole wash the windows thing anyway?

Abby then realised she forget to mention that Sam, Dean and Castiel were just characters in a TV Show. When the session was over the three took the path back home the way they had come. The three wished each other luck before departing 'home'. Abby walked through door and headed up the stairs. She headed into 'her' room and saw some clothes laied out for her. According to her mom she was going down town with 'Beth' and 'Paige'. Her gaze fell to the T-Shirt… "You've got to be kidding me!"

Abby slowed her walk, she had a black hoodie zipped up to her neck to conceal the T-Shirt. Amy and Isabel walked beside her.

"Okay I've had enough of this freaky place!" Amy snapped as soon as they made their way into town. Abby shushed her, so she wouldn't shout.

"Don't shush me!" Amy snapped.

Abby just sighed.

"We are going to get out of here right?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah of course we are-" Abby stopped in her tracks. She tilted her head in confusion upon seeing them stood there. Amy and Isabel also stopped in their tracks. Sure enough stood there Dean, Sam and Castiel. Well it appeared to be them. The three girls approached making sure it was them. The guys gave them weird looks, before Castiel took a very good guess.

"Abby?" he asked.

"Oh it really is you guys!" Abby cried, grinning.

"Wait you saying that-" Dean began.

"Yeah we look like teenagers I know!" Amy snapped. Abby glanced over to where some girls were laughing and giving them weird looks. Abby just ignored them as the group headed off to somewhere more private. They headed across a road into a park. It was fairly empty and they took up a space in the far corner out of sight and hearing.

"Okay so how the hell do we get out of this freaky place? And get the girls back to… well normal?" Dean asked.

"I thought you knew!" Amy exclaimed.

Abby looked at Castiel.

"I have no powers at all here so I don't know how to get us out!" he replied to her look.

"So we're stuck here, forever…" Isabel muttered.

"Don't say that Isabel! We are getting out of this place!" Abby said. She looked across spotting a man watching them from a distance. Castiel followed her gaze. His gaze widened.

"Can't be…" he muttered.

"What?" Abby asked. He began walking off following the man, the others followed. They all stopped facing the man.

He turned to them, "Well if it isn't my good jolly old friend Cas!"

"Balthazar!" Castiel cried. Dean and Sam seemed to recognise him as well.

"Oh I believe we haven't met! If I'm not mistaken your Abby Everdeen!" Balthazar cried seeming to recognise her, "And not forget Isabel and Amy as well!"

"You know this guy?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah that's Balthazar…" Dean trailed off.

"Let me guess you're an angel?" Abby guessed.

"How could you tell?" he cried out.

"Lucky guess," Abby replied.

"So you sent us here Balthazar!" Sam said.

"In a matter of speaking yes," he replied.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Erika," he stated simply.

"Erika? What she got to do with this?" Abby asked him.

He didn't reply but looked at them before snapping his fingers…

"Abby! Abby!" a voice pulled Abby out of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes meeting Castiel's gaze. She moaned as she sat up realising that it wasn't just a crazy dream. What still puzzled was what Erika had to do with that? And why would this Balthazar send them to that weird world?

"Hmmm…." Isabel mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked her.

"I'm going to miss that Anna, she was pretty awesome!" she said. The others just burst into laughter but Abby was still lost in thought…


	14. Lessons In Childhood

**Chapter Fourteen- Lessons of Childhood**

The small black fiesta pulled to a stop. A woman climbed out her long red hair came down her back but her eyes were a deep hazel. She tapped on the window at her daughter sat in the passenger seat. She looked the splitting image of her mother but her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her eyes were a bright green. She climbed out the car and stood next to her mother. The girl had to squint as the summer sun blinded her eyesight. They had stopped in the middle of nowhere just outside a…

"Roadhouse?" the girl asked her mother.

"Yeah come on sweetheart!" replied her mother leading her inside the roadhouse. She looked around what seemed to be an abandoned roadhouse. Her mother walked up to the bar, a woman behind noticed her stood there.

"Well if it isn't Kimberly!" cried the woman.

"Hiya Ellen! How are things?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh you know the usually!" said Ellen. A young girl appeared behind Ellen, she had long blonde hair.

"Oh and you know my daughter Jo!" Ellen introduced her.

"Jo my you've grown since the last time I saw you!" Kimberly cried, "Oh and you remember Abby!" The girl was indeed Abby Everdeen, a 12 year old Abby. Abby just waved at Ellen and Jo, they also meet with another guy whose name was Ash. Kimberly had come to ask Ash in particular for help. She was looking for a certain demon, but Abby knew nothing of this.

The young Abby peeked around the door, she caught two things her dad's name and the name of the demon. She burst into the room.

"So you're keeping secrets from now mom! This Erika she killed dad didn't she?" Abby snapped.

"Abby listen to me I don't want you in this fight," Kimberly told her.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore! I have as much right to be in this fight as you do! Or did you forget who found Dad's body?" Abby snapped.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!" Kimberly snapped in reply.

"I'm sick of this! You treat me like a helpless child that always has to be wrapped up in cotton wool all the time! I've had enough!" Abby yelled at her mother storming out the door.

"Abby!" Kimberly raced after her daughter. She then saw her climb into the driver's side of the fiesta. Oh how Kimberly now regretted teaching her to drive when she was ten. Abby turned the keys in the ignition zooming off from the roadhouse.

"ABBY GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Kimberly screamed after her. But Abby ignored her, she turned on the radio. Blasting through the speakers was 'Highway to Hell by ACDC' as she sped along the moonlit road not caring if she startled any wildlife. She turned up the volume hoping to drown out her mother's words that still lingered in her head. She then looked back up to the front windscreen, only having enough time to slam on the brakes. In front of her was a truck lying on its side. It acted as a blazing road block. She screwed up her eyes at the burning inferno in front of her. She was about to turn the car around and drive in the opposite direction when she felt a pair of hands grab her as they smashed through the window. She struggled attempting to break free but with no luck. She let out a scream as they dragged her through the broken window and out into the night air. She kicked, punched and fought her attacker but nothing worked.

"LET ME GO!" she ordered in protest.

"Oh I don't think so Abby," her attacker whispered in her ear. Instantly Abby realised her attacker was a female. Abby then heard screeching car types and then a familiar "HEY!"

The attacker turned Abby still trapped in her arms. Abby saw her mother stood there, Ellen beside her and it seemed Jo had insisted on coming as well.

"We meet at last then Erika!" Kimberly snapped. Abby eyes widened in shock, this was Erika! Her shock then turned to complete and utter hatred, but fear as well. Erika nodded her head ushering two demons out of the shadows. They revealed themselves coming between Kimberly and her daughter.

"Mom!" Abby cried.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here!" Kimberly called.

Abby then let out a huge cry as she kicked Erika as hard as she could. The kick knocked her off balance giving Abby the time she needed to escape. Abby ran from her just as her mother threw her some holy water. Abby caught it ready to fight Erika.

"Wish I could stick around, sayonara Abby, Kimberly it was lovely to see you!" Erika laughed.

Abby gasped, ready to attack her but it was too late. Before she could even get to her, Erika had escaped her vessel.

Abby let out a frustrated scream, but then she looked over to her mother and Ellen who were fighting off the demons. They hadn't noticed the slight movement to the left of them, Abby noticed it instantly.

"A hell hound," she mumbled. Taking this opportunity she climbed back into the driver's seat of the fiesta. She started the engine driving straight at the hell hound. Ellen and Kimberly had just finished off the demons they were fighting when Abby zoomed past them in the fiesta. They were met with a face full of blood. Abby slammed the brakes on as soon as the blood hit the windscreen. She peeked out the broke window making sure the hell hound was dead, when she was certain she climbed out the car and joined the others.

Abby looked at her mom, ready for an argument. She was about to apologise when Kimberly shushed her. She didn't say anything when she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mom," Abby mumbled.

"Hey no need to apologise Abby," Kimberly told her as they pulled out the hug. She placed her hands on her shoulder.

"You're right, I shouldn't keep things like that from you. You have as much right to be in this fight as I do, and going it alone is stupid. From now on we're team and we rely on each other no matter what happens. I can't keep treating you like a child because it's time I realise that I can't protect you from the world forever," Kimberly explained to her. Abby didn't know what to say, she had already felt the tears running down her face.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you know where I was? Or that I was in trouble?"

"I just had a gut feeling that you needed me, I followed that feeling and found you!"

"Feeling?"

"Like a natural maternal instinct for my child," Kimberly explained further.

Abby smiled as Kimberly led her back to the car and the safety of the road house…

Highway to Hell blasted through the speakers on the Impala. Amy and Dean were sat in the front, content on singing along. Isabel sat on Sam's lap behind Dean while Castiel sat in the middle and Abby sat by the window. Everyone seemed so happy and joyful that Abby felt out of place. That memory of that night, the first night she had meet Erika still sent chills through her. It was also her first and only big fight with her mother. The laughter almost dragged her out her solemn mood but not entirely. She had a really bad gut feeling, like her mother was in trouble. Then she made a decision, she had to see her.

"Hey Dean how far are we from home?" she asked.

"Not that far why?" Dean replied.

"I just thought it'd be nice to drop in on my mom, Isabel's dad too!" Abby lied.

"Liar!" Isabel snapped, sending her a questioning look.

"Abby what is it? What's bothering you?" Amy asked her.

"I've just got a bad feeling that's all… like my mom's in trouble…" Abby mumbled.

"It's your mom Abby! She can take care of herself!" Isabel said.

"No it's not like that!" Abby snapped.

"Then what is it like?" Castiel asked her, worried by her strange behaviour.

"Just trust me! I think she's in trouble!" Abby cried out.

Amy could see the worried look on her face, Abby was deadly serious. Dean saw it too as he turned the car taking a different route. He switched the music off and the rest of the car journey was awkwardly silent…

The impala pulled up outside the house, Abby still lived with her mother out of habit. She couldn't dare leave her apart from hunting trips. Abby climbed out with Castiel and Amy. She turned to the others who were still in the car.

"Hey we're going to check on my dad! You're not the only one who worries!" Isabel told Abby. Abby nodded as she watched Isabel, Sam and Dean drive away. Abby tuned around facing the house, in all these years they hadn't moved even when Abby's father had died. All the lights were switched off.

"Maybe she's gone to bed," Amy whispered as they approached the door. Abby opened the door with her keys walking inside. The house was eerily quiet. Abby motioned for them to stay downstairs as she climbed the stairs. Amy sighed, _why she have to leave her with her angel boyfriend?_

Amy ignored Castiel as she walked into the kitchen looking around before noticing a knife set in the corner. She examined it, the knives hadn't been used or they had and all the blood evidence had been removed. She then stopped in her tracks as she heard a scream from upstairs.

She raced upstairs, clearly Castiel had moved up there far faster than she did. She peeked around the open door. The light was on and Abby was crouched on the floor sobbing. Castiel was crouched beside her, holding her in his arms. Amy looked up to the wall with its clear bloody message-

_They are all mine Abby… all mine…_

_Erika x_

There was no sign of Abby's mother. Amy shivered, somehow she knew this was only the beginning…


	15. A Risky Rescue & Home Truths

**Chapter Fifteen- A Risky Rescue and Home Truths**

"Dean we're too late Erika's took her," Amy cried down the phone.

"Damn it! Isabel's dad's fine apart from asking us why we were on a blind date show!" came Dean's reply.

"That's alright then but he may still be in danger," Amy said.

"Don't worry we're salting the house and Bobby's here to keep an eye on him," Dean reassured.

"Okay that's alright then," Amy sighed.

"How's Abby?" Dean dared to ask.

Amy looked over to Abby, she was sat at the kitchen table looking through maps, trying to find where Erika could possibly be holding her mother.

"She's copping, I guess…" Amy mumbled. Abby had the look on her face, she was trying to remain calm so she could keep a clear head. But Amy could clearly see it… she was scared…

Amy face went from worried to confused, as she heard voices in the background.

"Err…" she trailed off.

"Oh Isabel's dad…" Dean started.

"Let me guess Isabel's dad is interrogating Sam?" Amy interrupted.

"How'd you guess?" Dean asked.

"Abby told me about what he is like, especially when Isabel gets a boyfriend. He asks them all sorts of questions to make sure they are 'suitable' for his 'beloved' daughter!" Amy explained.

"Yeah, anyway Amy does Abby have any idea where her mom is?" Dean asked Amy.

"I'm not sure but-" Amy was cut off. Her gaze travelled over to the table, Abby was gone. Amy ran to the front door, she looking around before spotting Abby hot wiring a car and starting to drive away.

"HEY!" Amy called trying to get her to stop but it was too late. Abby had driven off leaving Amy stood alone outside the house.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"Amy what is it?" came Dean voice down the phone.

"It's Abby… she's gone!" Amy stated.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Dean asked.

"I mean gone Dean! She hotwired a car and took off!" Amy cried.

"Did she say where she was going?" Dean asked her.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Do you think I'd be just standing here if I knew where she was going?" Amy snapped.

"Okay jeez calm down!" Dean persuaded.

"I am calm!" Amy snapped.

"Yeah sure," Dean replied sarcastically, "Anyway isn't Cas with you?"

"He took off a while ago, looking for Abby's mom!" Amy said.

"Figgers…" Dean trailed off…

"Okay let me get this straight. You let Abby go after where ever she thinks Erika is by herself?" Isabel asked Amy. Dean, Sam and Isabel had come back to the house, so had Castiel. None of them had any idea where Abby had gone.

"Hey I didn't let her do anything she just took up and left!" Amy snapped, "It's not fault she wants to do the stupid reckless thing and get herself killed!"

"She hotwired a car in space of two minutes! That's seems a little too fast even for Abby!" Isabel snapped back.

"Oh shut the fu-" Amy started.

"Hey you two stop screaming at each other! It's not going to help anyone!" Sam snapped at them, breaking the tension.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of-" Isabel was interrupted.

"Forget it… I'm sorry too…" Amy mumbled the apology.

"Right so any ideas where Abby's gone?" Sam asked. Amy shrugged, Isabel shook her head. The two girls turned to Castiel.

"I don't know," he stated.

"Besides Abby such a reckless, stupid idiot that she's probably-" Amy began she was stopped by the ringing phone.

Castiel then looked puzzled as the phone he had been given rang. He answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Cas it's Abby!" came Abby's from the other end of the phone.

"Abby where are you?" he asked.

"Hold on put me on speaker!" Abby told him.

Castiel took the phone from his ear trying to put the phone on speaker. Dean sighed as he got, pressing the speaker button, Castiel still seemed confused.

"Abby, where are you?" Isabel asked her.

"You remember our old middle school?" Abby replied.

"Yeah… the one that's currently up for demolition?" Isabel said.

"That's the one! Well I'm there and so is Erika!" Abby told them.

There was an awkward silence.

"What? Did you think I was gonna go in their all guns blazing alone?" Abby laughed.

"Erm… kinda…" Amy mumbled.

"I know I'm reckless but I'm not stupid to go in alone, so you feel like coming over?" Abby asked.

"Sure we're on our way!" Dean cried, swinging his keys as they headed over in the Impala…

Amy peeked around the wall. She looked closely, the entrance was clearly guarded by demons. She then observed her surroundings.

"No sign of Abby," Amy stated to the others behind her.

"You don't think she's already inside do you?" Sam asked.

"No, they would've noticed by now," Amy replied.

Amy then noticed slight movement from behind a car. Abby head popped round it ushering them over. Crouching down, out of sight of the guards, the group crept over to her. They all pressed themselves against the car, waiting. Despite there being locked gates the demons had still broken in and taken the building as there 'labyrinth'… for now.

"So where's Erika?" Dean asked.

"Inside," Abby whispered.

"And your mother?" Castiel asked her.

"Inside too… I guess," Abby whispered back.

Amy and Isabel peeked round the other side of the car.

"How are we getting in then?" Isabel asked.

"I could always blast them with fireballs," Amy suggested.

"No too risky, we don't want to attract too much attention," Abby said.

"Okay then, what's the plan then?" Sam dared to ask.

"This!" Abby cried, she leapt out of cover throwing what appeared to be a grenade at the guards. But as it hit the ground it was clear what it was…

"Tear gas? You call that not attracting attention!" Amy snapped.

"Come on we've only got one shot at this!" Abby cried. She led the way through the gas and into the building. They all had to cover their mouths with their hands or edges of jackets to prevent inhaling the gas. Once inside they got their bearings and prepared for a fight but…

"Okay this is weird," Sam stated.

Apart from the demons outside there appeared to be no demons in the building.

"Anyone else wondering where everyone is?" Amy asked.

Abby didn't care, she continued through the corridors with the others following. She stopped as she came to the entrance to the Gym. A faint light was glowing beneath the two large double doors. The others had noticed it too as they positioned themselves for combat. Abby counted to three before opening the door and going inside. However she couldn't seem to shake that feeling off… like this was too easy…

They cautiously entered the gym, weapons in hand. The doors swung eerily shut. Abby glanced over to a figure stood with their back to them. Her eyes then fell upon the figure crouched in front of her.

"Mom!" Abby cried.

Kimberly looked up, she was battered and bruised but she was alive. The figure, which Abby already had guessed to be Erika, turned to face them.

"Oh how lovely for you all to drop by," Erika laughed. Abby glared at her, she was about to advance when Erika grabbed Kimberly by the hair.

"A-a-a-a I don't think so," Erika said. She then smiled as she sent them all flying back. They all hit the walls hard, that's when Abby noticed Castiel. Erika had thrown an angel blade through his shoulder pinning him to the wall. Abby tried to move from the wall, she had slammed against, but she couldn't. It was almost as if an invisible force was holding her. She looked out the corners of her eyes, the others were having similar trouble. Erika walked over to Abby, she then grabbed Abby's chin slamming her head against the wall hard.

"Did you really think I was going to let you escape my sight again?" she whispered in her ear. Abby shuddered, she tried to move but each time she tried to get free the harder it pushed her against the wall.

"This is between me and you, leave them out of this!" Abby hissed.

"You brought them with you, so don't blame me for that! Besides where would be the fun in that?" Erika sniggered. Abby glared hardened.

"And Amy how lovely to see you, you still upset after being exiled from hell?" Erika mocked walking over to Amy.

"Erika," Amy mumbled.

"I would have said hello before but… the circumstances were different," Erika said.

"You know her then?" Abby asked Amy.

"Unfortunately yes… she's my sister…" Amy muttered in disgust.

"Sister? And you didn't think this was important to mention?" Abby snapped.

"I didn't think it mattered!" Amy replied.

"It didn't matter? Maybe to you it didn't!" Abby snapped.

"Oh whatever, besides a person can't chose their family…" Amy hissed.

"Did she also mention that it was daddy dearest that exiled her?" Erika laughed.

"You aren't my family and you never will be!" Amy snapped at her. Amy was stood up now, she had managed to escaped the prison. Fire then shot out her hands, hitting Erika causing her to fall back. Kimberly had managed to scrambled away avoiding the flying Erika. Abby and the others slumped to the ground, released from their prisons. Kimberly rushed over to Castiel pulling the knife out his shoulder.

Abby watched as Erika and Amy fought, her attention was then drawn to her mother.

"Abby!" Kimberly called. Abby looked over, she had Castiel propped against her shoulder. Abby rushed over propping up the other side.

"Cas," she whispered. It seemed the wound had weakened him. Abby had remembered how he had told her that even the simplest wound from an angel blade could weaken an angel, but one cut of from heaven the effects could be much worse.

Abby then felt herself torn, between Castiel and Amy. She could hear cries of pain coming from Amy as she fought Erika, she wanted to help or maybe stop Erika herself, despite the likelihood of her getting killed in the crossfire. But she couldn't leave Castiel's side, not when he was like this. She looked across to the others, Dean had to force himself not to go in there and help Amy. They all had to face it, there was nothing they could do but watch…

Amy screamed as she flew backwards. She hit the ground hard, the tattoos on her neck and arms were bleeding… badly.

"Amy!" Dean cried running over to her. Amy had gone limp, her eyes were shut tight. Abby looked at her then where Erika should be, but she was gone.

"Crap," Abby mumbled. She then glanced back Amy.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked Dean.

"Is she-" Isabel stumbled out.

"I'm not dead yet," Amy groaned. She had opened her eyes slightly but it was clear she was in immense pain.

Dean lifted her up, "You're going to a hospital now!"

Amy was about to protest but she didn't see much point. The building then began to creak, it was about to collapse.

"Okay good time to go," Sam stated the obvious as they scrambled outside. Dean climbed in the back of the Impala holding Amy, while Sam climbed in the driver's seat, with Isabel in the passenger seat. Kimberly hotwired a nearby car, while Abby climbed in the back with the injured Castiel. It seemed a trip to the hospital was a good idea…

Abby sat beside Castiel's bed holding his hand, as he slept, the wound had him completely exhausted. She looked across to her mother who was sat the other side. Kimberly nodded as Abby left to see if there was any news on Amy. She was currently in intensive care. Abby stopped looking at Dean who was still stood waiting for any news.

"No Isabel or Sam?" Abby asked him.

"They're getting coffees," he replied.

"Any news?" Abby wondered.

"None," he muttered. He had that lost little puppy look on his face and if Amy was here she'd tease him about it.

Abby then saw a doctor making his way over. Amy was fine just resting. Dean and Abby made their way into the hospital room. Amy was lying in bed with loads on wires coming off her to monitor her heartbeat. She looked awful and in a lot of pain but she was alive.

"You still alive then?" Abby joked as Dean sat beside her bed.

"Unfortunately for you yes!" Amy laughed.

Abby laughed before starting to apologise "Amy about before, the whole Erika thing-"

"Already forgotten," Amy told her. Abby nodded as she left, leaving Dean and Amy alone.

She headed back to Castiel's room. Kimberly looked up as she entered, Abby could tell there was something on her mind.

"Abby, there's something I never told you," Kimberly said.

"Mom, before that there's something I've been meaning to ask," Abby started before she went into explaining about the parallel universe they went to, where she ended up being a school girl and how Balthazar had sent them there, about how he had mentioned Erika.

"I see…" Kimberly mumbled.

"Mom do you know this Balthazar?" Abby asked, guessing by the expression of her face.

"Yes I do."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how do you know him?"

"I saved his life once, well more than once."

"You did?"

"We have a mutually understanding much like you and Amy, I guess he was owing me in his own way."

"What owing you for saving his life?"

"Yes, Erika she must have been about to attack and seen as you're my daughter and they're your friends."

"He saved us from Erika…"

"Yes, I believe so."

They sat in silence before Abby asked, "So mom, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Your father and I, we were hunters long before you were born."

"What?"

"When I fell pregnant we decided that we wanted to give you the normal life we never had."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't think it mattered… it's not going to bring your father back."

"That's true…" Abby mumbled.

There was an awkward silence before Kimberly decided it was best to leave, she reassured Abby she'd be fine. She was going to see Isabel's father and help Bobby protect him. Abby watched her go lost in thought, the true was certainly coming out tonight. Amy was Erika's sister, her mother knew Balthazar, Abby was the daughter of two born hunters. She sighed it was all too much to take in. Castiel cracked his eyes opening watching Abby.

"Did you hear all that?" Abby asked him.

"Yes I did," he groaned. Abby sighed sitting in silence, this was one hell of a crazy night…


	16. I'm Not Wearing That!

**Chapter Sixteen- I'm Not Wearing That!**

Isabel carried the two large brown bags thanking the woman as she left the clothes store. She had been rather helpful in helping Isabel find exactly what she needed. She looked at her watch; it was around four in the afternoon. She made her way down the footpath and turned off to the right heading through the car park to the motel. She headed along the corridor and into room 225. She knocked her elbow on the door as her hands were full. Amy opened the door, her neck and arms were still bandaged as her wounds were healing. Isabel entered the room, observing her surrounds. Dean and Sam were sat at the table, a pile of papers laid across the table in front of them. Abby was sat beside Castiel on one of the beds, re-dressing his, still wounded, shoulder. Amy closed the door behind Isabel as she placed the brown bags on the floor.

"What are those?" Amy asked.

"You'll see," Isabel smiled then asked, "How are those fake invitations coming?"

Isabel then went over to the table wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and peeking over his shoulder.

"All sorted as far as they know we're those three couples that got killed," Sam replied, smiling at her.

"So do we know what we are dealing with?" Amy asked, walking over and looking at the photos from the CCTV footage.

"Shape-shifter," Dean told her.

Amy looked at the photos and saw the camera flare on the eyes.

"Oh that's just great so it could be anyone in that building!" Amy cried out.

"They are bound to have cameras in there right?" Abby asked.

"Let's hope so!" Amy replied.

"Anyway come on! Out!" Isabel cried ushering the boys out the room.

"Hey!" Dean cried in protest.

"I don't think you'd appreciate us changing while you're here!" Isabel said.

"Well…" Dean started rather cheekily. Amy just nudged him causing him to stumble back into the corridor, Sam just followed Isabel's orders obediently.

Isabel then turned to Castiel and Abby.

"You too Cas!" Isabel said.

"Hold on!" Abby said as she finished wrapping the wound.

"Okay good to go!" Abby then cried tapping Castiel gently on the back. He stood up and walked out the room.

"Oh by the way this is for you!" Isabel cried giving them one of the brown bags, before Amy shut the door. Abby and Amy then looked at Isabel.

"Okay what's in the bag?" Amy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Isabel then showed them.

"You've have got to be kidding me!" Abby gapped, Isabel just laughed…

"Isabel! Are any of my bandages showing?" Amy asked Isabel walking out. She was wearing an all black dress with long sleeves that covered her bandages arms; she then wore a collar-like necklace that made an attempt to cover her bandaged neck. She wore matching leather boots and her long hair was neatly wrapped up in a neat pin that clipped in the top of her hair. Isabel had been purchasing these items just hours ago along with things for her and Abby. Isabel wore a bright yellow dress with matching high heels. Her hair came in neat curls down her back.

"Not that I can see!" Isabel told her.

"That's alright then! God, you're going for a bright look much!" Amy joked.

"Ha certainly am! Is Abby done in that bathroom?" Isabel asked.

Amy shrugged. Isabel went over to the locked bathroom door.

"Abby you coming out anytime soon?" Isabel asked.

"No," came a muffled reply.

"Abby?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"I'm not coming out! I look awful!" Abby moaned in protest.

"Abby, come on!" Isabel cried.

"You know I hate dresses Isabel! They are awful and I hate showing my legs so I'm not leaving this room!" Abby snapped refusing to come out.

"You are coming out even if I have to drag you out by your hair!" Amy yelled. She then kicked the door in and ran inside retrieving Abby.

"No stop! Get off!" came Abby's cries of protest.

Isabel just face palmed her hand and rolled her eyes. Amy grabbed Abby by the hair partly dragging her out the bathroom. She let go of Abby's hair as soon as they were out the room.

Abby's dress was a deep red matching her red curled hair. She wore little red shoes and a ruby necklace. Much to Abby's dismay Isabel had put makeup on her. Abby threw a big tantrum, she was convinced that she looked awful much to Isabel's reassurance. Amy opened the motel room door. Already expecting a fight from Abby she pushed her out into the moonlight air. Isabel and Amy followed after her. Isabel then locked up the motel room, preventing Abby from escaping. Abby just folded her arms with a pissed off look on her face. Isabel rolled her eyes as her shoes clonked along the ground. She made her way over to the car park. Amy followed after her and Abby followed a distance behind them. The boys were waiting by the Impala, Isabel had picked out Tuxedos for each of them.

"I see all the tattoos are all covered up then?" Dean asked Amy smiling at her.

"Aww are you disappointed?" Amy teased.

"Maybe a little bit, it adds to your sex appeal," flirted Dean.

"Kinky much Dean!" Amy laughed.

"Alright you two can we get going please!" Isabel interrupted. Dean smirked as he held out the passenger seat door open for Amy, Amy laughed as she climbed in. Dean closed the door behind her before climbing in the driver's side. Sam sighed at his brother before doing the same for Isabel, who climbed in the left hand side of the car. Castiel did the same for Abby, who was still in a mood. She started to climb inside the car, when he whispered "You look beautiful by the way."

Abby blushed slightly and gave him a sweet smile as she sat beside Isabel in the middle. Castiel followed after her sitting by the right window. Isabel hadn't caught what Castiel had said to Abby but she had a huge beaming smile on her face…

"So this is the place then?" Amy asked.

"Certainly seems to be!" Abby replied.

There were stood outside a large door to building that was so big it looked like a museum.

The group found their invitations and headed into the building. These people had no idea of the deaths of the people they were impersonating. They produced their invitations for the man at the door that then let them inside.

Dean whistled at the size of the hallway. Amy nudged him in the stomach silencing him, but she couldn't blame him. The hallway was huge, with a long red carpet that flowed down the middle of it. Around the room were about a thousand bouquets of flowers, mainly red roses. In front of them was a grand staircase that looked like it was made of solid gold or was at least worth that. They made their way through the door on the left and into an even larger room. The room was carpeted in a crimson red with a central dance floor. Slow music was being played by a professional band each with a different sized instrument. Around the edges of the room were long tables with a laid out buffet of food. Dean immediately went over, suddenly realising how hungry he was.

"You better go with him, keep your eyes open for anyone acting shifty!" Abby told her.

"Yeah sure, then stab them with a silver knife and go oops I thought you were a shape shifting psycho path, I'm dreadfully sorry!" Amy cried sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Abby replied.

"I know," Amy winked before heading over to Dean, helping him 'observe' the 'dangerous' buffet. The pair of them were eyeing up and specially baked pastry pie.

"Okay any ideas where we start?" Isabel asked.

"None," Sam replied.

"Split up and mingle with the crowd, I guess," Abby suggested. They went with that plan. Sam and Isabel headed to the left hand side of the room. While Abby led Castiel by hand to the right hand side of the room.

"So how will we know who the shape-shifter is?" Castiel asked Abby.

"No idea, let's just hope we find them soon," Abby told him, before looking over to Isabel. It seemed like someone had conned her and Sam into going on the dance floor. She gave Isabel a polite smile which Isabel returned, at least someone was enjoying their time on this case. Abby turned back to Castiel, she led him through the crowd. They approached people, introducing themselves and making polite conversation, but there was no indication of anyone suspicious, the shape shifter had mixed in well…

Suddenly, a valley of screams split the air, it came from the dance floor. Abby rushed over pushing her way through the traumatised crowd. In the centre was a body of a security guard, his throat had been slashed and blood was still flowing from the gapping wound. Abby looked up to Sam and Isabel who had clearly seen the body drop from the ceiling.

"Shit," Abby muttered. She turned to Dean and Amy who were making their way over.

"We've got a dead security guard," she informed them.

"Great, so we know who he's shifted into!" Amy cried.

"I don't think it'll be that easy…" Abby mumbled.

The crowd were clearly uncomfortable and uneasy, many threatened to call the police. If it wasn't for Sam and Dean producing fake FBI badges they would have obliged to dialling 911.

They formed a little group out of earshot of the crowd.

"So the shape-shifter could be any of them or may not even be here," Isabel whispered.

"No, they're still in the building!" Abby insisted.

"She's right the whole building's on lock down, there is no way of them getting out of here!" Sam added.

"So we've got a whole entire set of possible suspects and we have no idea who the shifter is," Dean cried.

"That sounds about right," Amy sighed.

They decided it was best to split up, Sam stayed with Isabel to keep an eye on the crowd. While Dean and Amy took a right down the open corridor and Abby and Castiel took a left.

Gun in hand Abby took the lead down the corridor, Castiel had a knife in hand. She stopped in tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Abby whispered to Castiel.

"Hear what Abby?" he asked her, confused. Then they both heard it, a repeated banging on wood or maybe… a door.

Abby spun round pointing her gun at a small door to the left. She nodded at Castiel who took the other side attempting to open the door. It was locked, but there is went again the banging. Abby looked at Castiel before they counted to three and rammed the door. It flew open and led them into a small room, on the floor was a hunched over figure.

"Isabel?" Abby cried recognising the figure. She rushed over to her untying her and removing the gag from her mouth. Her mascara was running down her face and she looked traumatised.

"The shape shifter it locked me in here," she managed to stumble out.

"Wait if Isabel's here…" Abby started.

"Then who's with Sam?" Castiel finished. Immediately the three of them shot up and ran through the corridor they had come through back to the main room. Dean and Amy had arrived back. Abby pointed her gun at 'Isabel'.

"Hold it right there!" Abby snapped.

'Isabel' turned round to face her.

"Abby what the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled at her.

"It's her, she's the shape shifter," Abby hissed, revealing the Isabel behind her.

'Isabel' looked taken a back.

"Abby you can't be serious, I was with you the whole time!" 'Isabel' cried out in defiance.

Amy looked from one Isabel to the other, the two were identical.

Abby glanced at the other Isabel.

"She tied me up! She's the shape shifter, I swear!" Isabel stumbled.

"She's a liar! Abby you know me, it's me! It's been me the entire time!" 'Isabel' cried.

Each Isabel continued, trying to convince everyone they were Isabel. Abby didn't know what to do… what if she shot the wrong one?

Amy looked at them both, knife in hand but she too had her doubts. Abby closed her eyes, she had made her decision…

She spun on the heels of her feet to the Isabel behind her. Not thinking anymore she pulled the trigger, shooting her threw the chest.

Isabel fell to the ground, dead. Sam eyes widened in shock, had she shot the wrong one? Abby turned around, realising the truth.

A smile broke out across her face, she had indeed shot the shape shifter and the one and only Isabel was stood in front of her.

"How did you know?" Amy asked her.

"Instinct!" Abby replied with a slight nod.

"Really?" Amy asked again.

"No not really! Just a lucky guess!" Abby smiled.

"A lucky guess!" Isabel exclaimed.

"What are you complaining about Isabel? At least she didn't shoot the real you!" Dean joked.

"Still!" Isabel snapped.

Abby just laughed, glad that she had shot the right one…

Tap, tap, tap…. THUD!

Abby snapped her eyes open, she was trying to have a lie in, especially after the mad night last night. There was Amy banging away with a hammer at the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Abby moaned sitting up. Isabel's bed was empty, she had clearly been up and gone early. She was probably having early morning breakfast with Sam.

"Fixing the door I kicked in, the motel will charge for repairs you know," Amy informed her.

"Well it's your fault for kicking it in the first place," Abby pointed out.

"No I think you'll find that's your fault for not coming out the bathroom!" Amy snapped.

Abby sighed lying back down in bed. She threw a pillow over her head trying to drown out the noise of Amy's constant tapping and thudding…


	17. You Can't Trust Your Senses!

**Chapter Seventeen- You Can't Trust Your Senses!**

Snap! Abby jolted around in alarm, salt gun in hand. Abby sighed as Isabel raised both hands apologetically as she had stood on a twig.

The group were heading through the woods to an 'apparently' haunted cabin in the centre. But the further they walked the more the surrounds became confusing. Dean was leading the way map in hand.

"How far until we get to this cabin?" Isabel asked. She seemed fed up but that was understandable. She wasn't exactly wearing appropriate boots for trekking through woods.

"Not far… I think…" Dean said ever so 'certainly'.

"You think? That doesn't sound very convincing!" Sam pointed out.

Amy caught up with Dean, peeking at the map in his hands.

"We're lost aren't we?" Amy asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha of course we aren't lost," Dean scoffed.

"Sure because men don't get lost do they?" Amy replied sarcastically.

"Exactly! Men don't get lost, they go exploring!" Dean joked.

"Sure," Amy muttered, snatching the map from his hands.

"We're lost aren't we?" Abby asked her.

"It would appear so…" Amy mumbled. She nudged Dean out the way taking the lead. She looked left and right, she couldn't even get her bearings. The group continued moving, with no idea where they were or where they were going.

"Waaaahhh!" Isabel screamed, which was then followed by a crash.

They all stopped.

"Isabel!" Sam cried. It appeared she had fallen down a ditch.

Abby peered over the edge.

"Are you okay?" Abby called to her.

"Yeah just slipped," Isabel told her. She raised her hands up. Sam took one and Abby took the other with a joint effort they pulled her up and out of the muddy ditch. Isabel groaned as she looked down at her now ruined jeans. There was a slight blood stain beneath the mud encased jeans, she lifted them to reveal a deep gash.

"Eugh," she moaned, prodding the sticky, bloody wound. She could walk easily but the wound was clearly causing her some discomfort. Amy cast a glance seeming to have no concern for Isabel's 'little accident'. The group continued on their way. Amy let out a small hiss before saying,

"My head's up here Dean!"

Everyone looked at Dean. Dean just had that 'Oh… awkward!' look on his face. He had clearly been staring at her ass.

Dean cleared his throat breaking the tension while the group pressed onwards.

"FINALLY!" Abby cried out, the small cabin was now in sight. They were finally here after about an hour's walking. The group headed inside.

"So what are we looking for? Paranormal activity?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah sure," Abby muttered, looking through the small dirty sodden window. Her vision went slightly blurry but Abby just rubbed her eyes and it was gone. She spun around to the others gun still in hand. She froze in her tracks stood behind her was…

"Erika," she hissed.

"Ha if it isn't little Abby, how's mother dearest?" Erika teased.

"What have done?" Abby snapped pointing her gun at her head.

"Abby what the hell are you doing?" Dean snapped, looking at her completely confused. Abby didn't hear him, Abby had her gun locked on Amy's forehead.

"Abby, why are you pointing a gun at my head?" Amy snapped, looking down the barrel of the gun.

"Where is she Erika? What have you done?" Abby yelled at her completely oblivious.

"What's wrong with her?" Isabel cried.

Abby hand tightened on the trigger, there was a loud bang as Abby shot the contents of the salt gun into Amy's head. Amy let out a yelp of pain as she fell backwards onto her rear. Abby looked thoroughly angry and was ready to shot another round of salt at Amy. Abby vision turned black as she began to collapse. Castiel caught her in his arms, he had just knocked her out.

"Wow Cas, no need to be so gentle," Dean mumbled sarcastically.

Dean looked at Amy.

"You alright?" he asked.

"SHE JUST SHOT A ROUND OF SALT IN MY HEAD! DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT?" Amy screamed at him. She was in a fair bit of pain as the salt had caused her skin to burn.

"I think Amy would've been far less gentle," Isabel mumbled to Sam.

"You think?" he mumbled back.

Amy stood up and stomped out the building.

The group followed after her, Castiel gave the unconscious Abby a piggy-back.

"Don't you think it's weird that Abby thought Amy was Erika?" Sam pointed out.

"Think she was hallucinating?" Dean suggested.

"It would seem that way," Sam replied.

"So it could be the spirit that is doing this right?" Isabel continued.

"Yes," Sam said.

"So we need to find the damn bones and torch 'em!" Amy snapped, it was clear she was still angry but maybe not at Abby at this time. She shook her head as the edges of her vision began to blur. She then stopped in her tracks peering over her shoulder.

"Argh crap!" she yelped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"No! No! No! No!" Amy repeated spinning around in circle, almost like a dog chasing its tail.

"Amy what's wrong?" Dean asked, attempting to calm her down.

"My wings are showing! Damn it!" Amy cried.

"Wings? What wings Amy?" Isabel asked confused.

"You can't see them! They're huge!" Amy cried in panic.

"Amy your 'wings' aren't showing okay?" Dean tried to make another attempt.

"Amy calm down! You're hallucinating!" Sam called to her.

Amy stopped spinning clearly dizzy, she felt her vision blur again. She stumbled slightly, nearly falling backwards. Dean stopped her fall as she fell into his chest.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked her, looking down at her. Amy shook her head again, snapping out of the hallucination.

"Oh right, yeah I'm fine," Amy stumbled.

"When do you have wings?" Dean asked her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" Amy winked as she back on her feet without any support from Dean.

They looked over to Isabel who was weirdly jumping over the ground. Sam was chasing after her. Amy face palmed her hand, realising that Isabel must think she is jumping over ditches. Sam managed to stop her and convince her that she wasn't. The hallucination had the same effect of her that it did Amy. It started with slight blurred vision and then slight weakness afterwards. Amy noticed this as Isabel slipped slightly; Sam helped to prop her up.

Dean stomach growled as a subtle hint. Amy shook her head, but could she blame him? They all hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

They set out the food in front of the cabin in almost a little picnic. However, they still stayed weary in case of any more hallucinations. Well all of them apart from Abby who was still unconscious, Castiel had propped her against a tree, where she lay almost asleep. Castiel was sat beside her, keeping an extra eye. The group tucked in to so well needed lunch. Bottles of water were passed around. Castiel took the one he was given and forced Abby to drink it. A moan escaped her lips but she didn't open her eyes.

Dean rubbed his eyes as they began to blur. He randomly grabbed some food out the bag, he eyes lit up as he realised it was a pie.

"Err…" Sam muttered watching his brother.

Dean took a bite and spat it straight back out.

"What kind of pie is that?" he spat.

"Err Dean that wasn't pie," Sam pointed out.

Dean looked down at his hands, realising he had taken a bite out of some lettuce.

"Oh great now I'm hallucinating!" Dean snapped, tossing the lettuce into a nearby bush.

Once the group had finished lunch they began walking searching for the bones, with no luck.

Castiel shook his head shaking off what he thought was exhaustion. He peered over his shoulder catching a glimpse of 'him'.

He blinked and the faint outline of Raphael disappeared. The group continued on their way and Castiel kept seeing him. He then turned completely around, Abby still head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't see him now, he then stumbled nearly falling backwards. He regained his balance and turned around, knowing now he was also hallucinating.

Sam turned, spotting the psychopathic clown coming towards him. He gripped his gun tighter running…

"Sam! Where are you going?" Isabel called, chasing after the running Sam.

Amy noticed the tightly gripped gun.

"Crap! He might shot Isabel with that!" Amy mumbled to Dean.

"What? Oh crap!" Dean gasped, running after them. Amy watched them go, knowing her job was to find the body. She then slipped backwards, falling into a ditch similar to Isabel's. She had fall out to something hard almost like…

"Bones," she muttered before calling, "Cas toss me down some gasoline and salt!"

Castiel obeyed, he switched his arms round, holding Abby with one arm now. He threw down the salt and gasoline to Amy, who sprinkled it all over the bones. She then climbed out the ditch throwing down a lit match. The bones went up in a cloud of smoke. Amy looked over to the others. Sam had embraced Isabel, he seemed sorry for nearly shooting her with rock salt. It was over! Amy was just happy they could go back to the safe, warm, comfortable motel…

"Eugh," Abby moaned opening her eyes, her vision took it's time coming back into focus. She recognised the familiar motel room walls. She then felt a warm hand stroking his face, and jacket around her. She looked noticing the even more familiar beige trench coat acting as a blanket. She then met the soft warm gaze.

"Cas," she groaned, raising a hand to her aching head. He smiled warmly at her.

"Cas, exactly how hard did you knock her out?" Isabel asked. Abby looked up at her confused.

"You knock me out?" Abby questioned Cas.

"Yes… I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean to hurt you," Castiel said, he sounded defeated and racked with guilt.

"No need, you did what you had to," Abby said with a rough voice, raising her head to his face. She looked to Amy who looked annoyed with her, Abby couldn't remember why… Then she saw the mark on her head and realised she must of hurt her. But Amy was sensible enough not to bring up now, especially when Abby wasn't feeling great. Abby moaned again before closing her eyes again to get some much deserved rest. Castiel watched over her as she slept…


	18. The Drunken 226 Year Old

**Chapter Eighteen- The Drunken 226 year old…**

Amy guzzled back the large lager can in her hand, she had lost count of the amount of them she'd had. She'd been at this for the past week. Her eyes were drooping slightly as she sat on a small bench. She looked deep into the early morning sky as she took another sip of lager. She caught the sound of a motel door opening. She looked over as Isabel and Abby stepped outside. Isabel was grinning wildly at her, her hands hidden behind her back. Abby had a small package gripped in her hands, she gave Amy a small wave. Things had been awkward between them since Abby had blasted rock salt through her head about a week ago. They were still in the same motel as Abby needed a good week to rest after being knocked out.

"Happy Birthday!" Isabel cried, holding out the neatly wrapped present.

Amy looked placing down her lager can.

"Thanks Isabel," she muttered, taking the present off her. She ripped it open to revel a plain black T-shirt with a cartoon devil killing a cartoon angel.

Amy smirked slightly and nodded her thanks.

"Happy Birthday Amy," Abby said, breaking the ice between them. She handed a neatly wrapped package. Amy took it from her opening it. The item was a sleek black box, Amy opened it. Inside the box was a small silver rabbit necklace, Amy loved rabbits.

"Erm thanks…" Amy mumbled. Things were still awkward between them. Isabel had a small gleam in her eye, despite Amy not being in the celebrating mood, she had a perfect idea. She looked over noticing the guys making their way over, each of them baring gifts. Amy shrugged accepting them with a reply "I'll open them later!"

Isabel then tapped Abby on the shoulder, whispering her 'little' plan in Abby's ear. A smile broke out across her face, which caused the two to get strange looks from the others. Amy shrugged as she threw back another can.

"How many is that?" Dean asked.

"Err, a least in the low six hundreds," Amy mumbled.

Everyone's eyes widened, she clearly had a better alcohol tolerance then Castiel…

"Isabel you sure about this?" Abby asked her as the two girls made their way back to the motel, ready to drag people to their location of choice. Isabel had the perfect plan to celebrate Amy's 226th Birthday whether she was sober or not. Abby knew Isabel's idea wouldn't bother Amy but she wasn't sure about the guys.

"Think Amy's enjoying her birthday?" Isabel asked.

"How would I know? She's hardly even speaking to me, remember!"

"Okay keep your hair on! You can't really blame her, you did shot her in the head."

"I know that but that was a week ago, and I said I was sorry! It's not fault I was hallucinating!"

"Still you did shot her, and you nearly shot her twice if it wasn't Cas!"

"I know! I know!" Abby moaned as they walked the rest of the way in silence. They opened the motel room door, insisting that the others come with them. They followed unsure of where they were being taken, Amy couldn't care less as she had yet another lager can grasped in her hand. Their walk finally came to a halt as they stopped outside a pub. Amy threw her empty can into a nearby bin as they walked inside.

Loud music met their ears, it was blasting out from two large speakers. Well to be more precise, a karaoke machine. They went over to a small table right by the machine, as Dean took everyone's orders for drinks.

"This isn't a hint is it?" Amy asked Isabel, flicking her eyes to the machine.

Isabel smirked, "You'll see!"

Sam just rolled his eyes, he just hoped that he wouldn't be forced to go up to sing. Castiel had his usual confused look on his face. Abby shook her head, explaining what a karaoke machine was. He nodded in understanding. Dean and Amy came back over sitting down just as Isabel and Abby's plan was put into motion…

A waitress made her way over.

"Okay it's all yours now!" she told Isabel.

"What's all ours?" Dean asked.

"The karaoke machine," she replied, before walking away.

Dean looked at Isabel, who had a little smirk on her face.

"You can't be serious!" he sighed.

"What? It's Amy's birthday aren't we entitled to some fun!" Isabel replied.

"It's only standing and singing what's so bad about that?" said Amy, clearly way too drunk to care anymore.

"Nothing…" Dean trailed off.

"Okay, who's first?" Isabel asked.

"What do you mean who's first?" Sam asked her.

"We're all doing solos so who's going first?" Isabel asked.

Everyone raised their hands up, not wanting to go first. They then all looked at Abby.

"Fine, I'll go first!" Abby sighed getting up and going to the karaoke machine. She flicked through the songs, unsure of what to sing. She finally decided on one. She looked up to Isabel who gave her the thumbs up. She picked her song, grabbing the microphone. The music began to play and Isabel recognised it.

Abby had decided to sing 'A Thousand Years By Christina Perri'. Abby began to sing making her way through the song.

She got to the final chorus her eyes meeting Castiel's.

"I have died everyday waiting for you.

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.

For a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you.

Time has brought your heart to me.

I have loved you for a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more." Abby sang. When the song had finished she descend from the stage, sitting back down.

Next it was Isabel's turn. She smirked as she picked 'Your Love Is My Drug By Kesha'.

Her voice rang out as she sung,

"What you got boy, is hard to find.

I think about it all the time.

I'm all strung out my heart is fried.

I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug.

Your love your love your love.

Your love your love your love is my drug.

Your love your love your love."

Isabel finished, laughing as she sat back down. Amy stepped up next to sing 'Forget It By Breaking Benjamin'. She sung loudly on each 'Forget it!'. She looked slightly disappointed as she sat back down when the song had finished.

Next it was the guys' turns. It had been decided, well decided by Isabel that only the three girls could pick the songs. So seen as Abby went first out the girls it was now Castiel's turn. Abby lead him to the stage, where he again looked confused. Abby had to explain what he had to do. Before she looked through the songs picking one for him. She was kind, picking a song he had heard before, well a song she had shown him.

Abby stood beside the stage as the song 'Your Guardian Angel By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' began. Castiel nervously sung the song. He sung each of choruses,

"I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

Abby gave him at little clap when the song had finished and he stepped down from the stage. Next it was Sam's turn. Isabel 'dragged' him up to the stage, looking through the songs. Her gazed rested upon the 'perfect' one. She picked it and stepped back from the stage. The music began to start and Sam stood there nervously. Isabel gave him thumbs up as the song 'When I look Into Your Eyes By Bon Jovi' started.

Sam made his way through the versus' as he made his way to the chorus,

"When I look into your eyes, I can see how much I love you.

And it makes me realize.

When I look into you eyes, I see all my dreams come true.

When I look into your eyes."

When Sam had finished he made his way down from the stage sitting beside Isabel.

It was Dean turn next and Amy was determined to be really evil. She picked the song and waited for it to start. Amy had picked 'Angel To You (Devil To Me) By The Click Five'.

Dean rolled his eyes as if to say 'Seriously?'.

Amy just winked at him before sitting down. Dean sighed as he began to sing. He made his way to the chorus,

"Ya, you say, I'm the guy that you wish you could be.

It's not easy to see.

That she's an angel to you.

But she's a devil to me."

He gave Amy a glare as he sat back down.

The three girls then made their way up to sing 'Cowboy Casnova By Carrie Underwood',

"He's a, a good time, Cowboy Casnova.

Leaning up against the record machine.

He looks like a cool drink of water.

But he's candy coated misery.

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes.

And he only comes out at night.

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight.

You better run for your life."

Next it was the boy's turn and the girls stood there deciding on a song for them. Eventually they decided upon 'Everybody Loves Me By One Republic'.

Dean rolled his eyes yet again, and Sam nudged as if to say 'All we have to do is sing!'

"Make you say. Oh my, feels just like I don't try.

Look so good I might die.

All I know is everybody loves me.

Head down, swaying to my own sound.

Flashes in my face now.

All I know is everybody loves me.

Everybody loves me, everybody loves me."

Dean let out a sigh of relief when the song had eventually finished. But his relief was short lived when he realised the girls had also decided to do duets, and he and Amy were up first. The two sang their way through 'Set Fire To The Third Bar By Snow Patrol'.

Next was Sam and Isabel's duet, they sang 'Two Is Better Than One By Boy Like Girls Ft Taylor Swift'.

Abby muttered "Crap!" under her breath, she hated going first but not as much as she hated going last.

When the music stopped it was eventually Abby and Castiel's turn. Abby decided upon singing 'Fix You By Coldplay', a song that Amy didn't like very much. Abby just laughed at Amy's glare.

Abby and Castiel finished their duet returning to the group. The rest of the night they just drank and talked. Amy threw back a large lager, this was going to be a long night…


	19. The Night Is Filled With Howls!

**Chapter Nineteen- The Night Is Filled With Howls!**

Bang! ...BANG!

Chloe jumped out her skin as she opened her eyes. She looked at the clock it was 12:00pm, how long had she been in bed. She heard the bang again, someone was knocking at her door. She grabbed her pink fluffy dressing gown rushing down the stairs. She flung open the door.

Standing in her doorway was Sam and Dean, all dressed in their suits.

"Miss Sheppard," Sam began.

"Yes that's me what do you want?" Chloe asked, already expecting the answer.

She heard footsteps behind them.

"Wait Chloe Sheppard!" Isabel gasped. Isabel and Abby appeared either side of them.

"Isabel Anderson! Abby Everdeen!" cried Chloe.

"Chloe, bloody hell how long has it been?" Abby cried as her and Isabel greeted her with hugs.

Chloe looked at them.

"So you two finally got your men then!" she smirked eyeing up Sam and Dean. Isabel laughed as she gripped Sam's arm.

"Erm he's not my boyfriend!" Abby cried in disgust, pointing at Dean.

"He's mine!" came Amy's reply appearing behind Dean.

Castiel appeared beside Abby.

"He's my boyfriend!" Abby told her, cast her glance at Castiel.

"Oh I see! Well come on in!" Chloe cried inviting them inside. They made their way in as Chloe lead them into her living room. She invited them to sit on her cream sofas, they obliged.

"So how do you three know each other then, I'm sure there's a funny story in there somewhere?" Dean asked.

"We all went to school together, we were good friends back then!" Isabel said.

"So who are your 'friends'?" Chloe then asked.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Sam and his brother Dean," Isabel introduced them.

"This is my boyfriend Cas and my friend Amy," Abby introduced her side.

Amy let out a moan, clutching her head.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked her.

"Still suffering from a major hangover!" Amy cried. It was true her drinking had given her a huge hangover.

"Would you like some Coffee or maybe some tea? That always clears my hangovers!" Chloe offered.

"I'll have some tea thank you," Amy replied.

"Okay," Chloe made her way into the kitchen, "Anyone else?"

Everyone replied with an "I'm good thanks."

"I'll have a black coffee," Dean called.

Sam gave him the 'look'.

"What? She offered!" Dean cried in protest.

Chloe brought the tea and coffee through. Dean guzzled his down, whereas Amy just sipped hers.

"So Chloe what did you see?" Abby asked her.

"What with that man? I already told the police everything I knew," Chloe replied.

"Well you see Chloe, our boyfriends are detectives, so we maybe able to find something that the police didn't," Isabel explained.

"I see… well I was walking home from the store. I had just popped out to get some milk. Anyway I was walking back, and I heard this growling noise. The man, Mr Richards he lives, well lived next door. He began to scream and this thing that was growling pulled him under the car, there was a lot of blood. I just ran, I ran all the way home and then dialled 911," Chloe told her story.

"Jeez, pretty nasty. Did you see anything else Chloe?" Abby asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Chloe mumbled. She was still clearly shook up. Isabel placed a comforting hand on Chloe's arm. They stayed a little longer and decided it was best to leave. They left Chloe's house, knowing where their trail for the werewolf would start…

Abby flicked the button on the top of her flash light. She ducked under the crime scene tape the others following after her. They scanned the scene, a blood trail lead into some nearby woods.

"Oh the woods, how original!" Amy snapped, the woods brought back all the memories of rock salt being blasted through her head. They slipped inside the small patch of woods.

"Okay split up! Call if you find anything!" Dean said. The group split up slightly. Sam walked behind Isabel, a shifty look on his face like he was up to something.

"Did you see that?" Sam cried, grabbing Isabel by the hips in a cause to make her jump. Sam expected a bitch slap from her, but Isabel just yelped as her foot slipped. She fell onto her back taking Sam down with her. Sam slammed down on top of her.

"Sorry," Sam told her.

"Ha, were you trying to scare me?" Isabel asked cheekily placing a finger on his nose.

Sam gave her a guilty look.

"You cheeky sod!" Isabel cried playfully slapping him in the chest. This caused them both to laugh.

"Hey, would you two at least wait until we get back to the motel!" came Dean's voice.

Isabel looked up, slight flustered for Dean and Castiel to see them like this. Sam clambered off Isabel helping her up.

"CRRRRAPPPPPP!" came a cry from Abby, causing them to all head in the direction of her call. They stopped, the werewolf had pinned her and Amy under against a tree ready for some dinner.

"SHOOT IT!" Amy screamed, the creature had slightly caught her tattoo on her neck leaving her powerless. Dean and Sam raised their guns in sync but they hesitated not wanting to shoot Abby or Amy.

"SHOOT IT!" Abby cried in unison. The werewolf was getting more ready to take a bite.

BANG! BANG!

It fell to the ground dead. Abby and Amy slumped back down to their feet. Dean and Castiel rushed over checking the two of them were okay.

Isabel held the smoking gun in her hands. Sam took the gun from her hands, giving her a warm smile. Abby and Amy nodded their thanks to her but Isabel wasn't in the celebrating mood.

"He was human once," she mumbled.

"I know, we can't save everyone Isabel!" Sam told her.

"I know…" Isabel trailed off. Sam put a supportive arm around her as they left the woods behind them…

Metallica blasted through the speakers of the Impala as they sped along the highway. Abby had just answered her phone.

"Hey mom!" Abby cried.

"What? What do mean I've got post? You're kidding me! Yeah sure, why not, what have we got to lose!" came her end of the conversation.

Abby hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Isabel asked her.

"They're having a reunion of our class at our old high school!" Abby informed her.

"You're kidding!" Isabel cried.

"I am not kidding!" Abby told her.

"Let me guess we are going!" Sam guessed.

"Well we're allowed to bring two guests each, so why not it'll be a laugh?" Abby cried.

"Yeah that sounds like fun Abby!" Isabel chimed in.

"Why have I got a feeling that I'm going to profoundly regret agreeing to this?" Amy muttered as the car changed direction…


	20. Memories Of Two Teenage Girls!

**Chapter Twenty- Memories of Two Teenage Girls!**

Isabel stepped outside the Impala starring up at the familiar entrance in front of her. Memories of teachers, studying, summer sports and giggles came flooding back. She smiled remembering those fond memories.

Abby sighed looking at the gates to her younger years of hell. Memories of fights, detentions, spot cream and the 'bitches from hell' flashed through her head. She remembered her final day when she had a huge fight with the head of the 'bitch pack' to get revenge for all those years of torment and hassle she had caused Abby. Abby grimaced remembering those not so fond memories. She looked down at her little red boots, which went with her black legging and red dress top. Isabel was wearing a striking purple dress and bright yellow high heels. Dean and Sam just wore casual shirt and jeans, Castiel wore his usual suit and trench coat. Amy just wore simple black jeans and jacket. Both Abby and Isabel rooted around in their pockets, searching for their invitations. They headed to the entrance were a slim girl with curly ginger hair stood. Abby looked at her name tag.

"Allison Young?" Abby gapped shocked. Abby always remember her as the shy girl with braces and huge glasses that always got picked on. But the woman stood in front of her wore no glasses, no braces and all her teenage spots had disappeared off her now smooth skin.

"Hi erm…" she started.

"Abby, Abby Everdeen," Abby replied.

"Abby! Oh my god! Long time no see! And that must be Isabel Anderson I spot there!" Allison cried with glee.

"Hi Allison," Isabel cried.

"Okay here are your name tags," Allison handed each of them bright red pin on name tags.

"Oh and who are your guests?" she asked, both to write on the register and out of her curiosity.

"Okay my guests are Cas, my boyfriend and Amy, a good friend of mine," Abby told her.

Allison nodded as she wrote the names down.

"And mine are my boyfriend, Sam and his brother, Dean," Isabel informed her.

Allison wrote them down before looking up, "Okay just through the double doors, you remember your way to the hall right?"

"We certainly do!" Isabel grinned. The two led the way, opening the doors and heading along the corridor to the hall. Isabel had her arm wrapped around Sam's as they entered the hall. A long table of food and drinks were laid out across the back wall. Music was played from two speakers at the front of the main stage.

The others followed them inside looking around.

"Alright I'll see you later!" Dean cried, spotting the table of food.

"Hey!" Amy snapped slapping him on the back of the head.

"What?" Dean cried innocently.

"Can you keep your mind of food for one minute?" Amy hissed.

"What I haven't had anything to eat since lunch?" Dean complained.

"I'm sure you're stomach can last a little longer," Amy sighed.

"Fine," Dean groaned. He didn't see the point Isabel and Abby had already dragged Castiel and Sam into the crowd. Amy just shrugged as she followed him to the food.

"Chloe, it's great to see you again," Abby cried recognising her stood there. She had her arm entangled with a man beside her.

"Oh Abby, Isabel hey!" she said before looking at the man beside her, "You remember my little brother, Steve."

"Oh Steve, god hey," Isabel cried. Steve had been in the year below the three girls and when Isabel first entered high school, he was her first boyfriend.

"See you've got yourself another man!" Steve replied, looking at Sam.

Sam tilted his head in slight confusion.

"We went 'out' when we were younger," Isabel told him.

"Right," Sam mumbled.

"Isabel was quite the player in her day," Abby joked, nudging her playfully.

"Abby!" Isabel cried slapping her across the arm.

"Ouch!" Abby yelped rubbing her red raw skin.

Steve and Chloe laughed, this was the Abby and Isabel they remembered, good friends but could easily squabble.

Isabel sighed as Abby went into a playful strop. Isabel then looked over spotting a familiar face. She nudged Abby pointing him out. Abby looked where she was pointing and immediately turned around like an embarrassed school girl. She then began to walk in the opposite direction to where the food table was, Castiel followed in her wake. Sam looked after them, he then turned to Isabel wondering what had ran through her head. Isabel just gave him a wink as if teasing him.

Abby piled her plate with as much food as she could find, sausage rolls, sandwiches, garlic bread, oh how she loved garlic bread! She edged along the table, Castiel was sat on a chair nearby saving her a seat. Abby didn't take her eyes of the table. As her mother had always told her, her eyes were bigger than her stomach. Her journey came to a stop when she bumped into someone. She turned to them about to apologize. She became flustered upon seeing who it was… the exact same person she had been trying to avoid.

"Abby Everdeen, I thought that was you!" he cried looking down at her. He towered above her in height as per usual.

Abby looked up at him, "Ryan Hutcherson, it's been a while!"

"Yeah how are things?"

"You know good, just per same as usual. How are things with you?"

"Fine, so what do you do now? You know career wise."

"I travel a lot, you know do simple detective work like find missing family members and pets," Abby lied.

"Wow that sounds like a pretty awesome job."

"Ha I wish I could say the same about the pay!"

"Yeah that is true."

"What about you? Smart guy like you must have a high end lifestyle now, big house, lovely girlfriend!" Abby joked.

"I work in a small office, nothing special just 9 till 5. And no, no girlfriend."

"Oh what happened to you and Brittany?"

"No, found out she was stealing money from my parents to pay her gambling debts. I dumped her straight after that."

"God, to be honest that doesn't surprise me!"

"Yeah you're probably right there!"

The two stood there in awkward silence for a while.

"Abby," came a voice behind her. Abby jumped turning around to see Castiel.

He tilted his head, Abby seemed to be getting on well with Ryan.

"Ryan err this is my boyfriend, Cas."

"Oh nice to met you," Ryan greeted, shaking his hand.

"Anyway, I better be going," Abby mumbled trying to avoid this awkward situation.

"Oh okay, wanna stay in touch?" he asked.

"Yeah sure why not!" Abby smiled. The two exchanged phone numbers and Abby walked away with Castiel to sit down.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"That was Ryan Hutcherson, we knew each other at school. I used to have a crush on him in High School but never had the guts to tell him."

"I see, you both seem to know each other well," he sounded a little bit defeated.

"Yeah we did, but I don't see him the same way I used to. Yes he is still good looking but he doesn't own my heart. You still own that," Abby explained planting a small kiss on Castiel's cheek which caused him to smile. They both then looked to see Isabel, Sam, Dean and Amy walking over.

"Alright I'm ready to get out of here," Amy said, she seemed bored to the brain. Dean seemed that way too. Isabel was just awkwardly smiling; it seemed she had dragged Sam round to see all her old friends and some ex-boyfriends too.

"Yeah I think its best we go," Sam agreed.

They grouped began to make their way out the school. Each couple had their hands entangled with each other…


	21. Ghostfacers!

**Chapter Twenty One- Ghostfacers!**

The wooden door creaked as it swung open. It sounded as if the hinges had been used in at least a century. Amy carefully placed each step down as she walked into the abandoned manor house. The others followed closely behind her. They were here to track down the spirit of the previous owner, which was a very long time ago. He tortured women for his own personal pleasure.

The door slowly swung shut as soon as everyone was inside. Dean tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Figures," Dean muttered.

They group shown their torches around. Abby went over to a nearby door, she looked at the floor. Fresh muddy footprints had been trailed over the floor. She twitched her head motioning to the others. Leading the way she pushed the door slowly open, pointing her gun first…

"Woah!" cried one of the people inside the room. He had short black hair and had a camera grasped in his hand. Behind him was a woman with long black hair and two other guys.

"Who are you?" Abby snapped.

"I don't tend to respond well when someone points a gun in my face," he whimpered.

Abby slowed moved into the room, gun still raised ready to shoot. This allowed the others to enter the room.

"You!" he cried, seeming to recognise the guys.

Abby turned, "You know these guys?"

"You three girls are with them?" asked the other guy behind him.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" Amy snapped.

"No, no…" he mumbled.

"We've run into them before…" Sam trailed.

"Hey Cas you know them too?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Long story..." he mumbled.

"I'm just wondering what three hot chicks are doing with those losers?" asked the black haired.

"You forgetting who has the gun?" Abby reminded him.

"No of course not," he whimpered again.

"Okay names?" Abby asked pointing the gun to each person in turn.

"Harry."

"Ed, team leader…"

"Maggie."

"Spruce."

Isabel walked around looking at their equipment.

"And you're the Ghostfacers? Hold on they're the ones that do web-series!" Isabel cried.

"You seriously watch crap like that?" Amy asked her.

"A girl gets bored you know!" Isabel defended herself.

"And you're here because…" Abby trailed off.

"To hunt ghosts!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that, and unfortunately all the doors are locked so we are stuck in here," Abby grumbled.

"Hey this is our case! We were here first!" Ed snapped.

"Oh and who's gonna make us leave through locked doors?" Amy snapped.

"I guess we can let you guys help us!" Harry said, folding his arms.

"Sure I bet you will," Abby laughed tapping his shoulder before going over to their camera system.

"So have you're camera's been picking anything up?" Abby asked.

"Nothing as far as we've seen," Maggie replied.

The two of them analysed the camera before Abby spotted movement.

"What was that?" Abby mumbled.

"What was what?" Maggie asked her.

"I thought I saw a man just for a split second," Abby mumbled.

"'The Man'?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't be sure," Abby mumbled. The next few minutes consisted on Amy having many arguments with the 'Ghostfacers', Sam trying to 'keep the peace', Isabel helping Maggie look through the video tapes and Dean and Castiel salting the doors. Abby just sighed as she leaned against a door that had not been salted. She didn't notice the door handle slowing moving as the door opened. She had stupidly left her salt gun on the side. Ghost hands grabbed her from behind and all she could do was scream as she was dragged backwards through the corridors.

"GET OFF!" came her distant scream.

"Abby!" Castiel cried running after her.

"Cas wait!" Dean cried running after him.

Amy followed after the two of them and so did Maggie. The four of them headed into the hall, having no idea where Abby had been dragged. The door to the other room swung shut. Dean cursed as he tried to open the door, but it was jammed shut.

"Crap," he mumbled before yelling, "Sam! Salt the door we're going after Abby!"

The group continued on their way, Amy kept an eye on Maggie who still had a camera grasped in her hand much to Amy's annoyance.

"Abby," Castiel called.

"Abby where are you?" Dean yelled. Amy tapped them both on the shoulders pointing down to a trap door that clearly led to a basement. They slowly opened the trap door and crept down to the basement. Still remaining silent they looked around looking for any sign of Abby. Maggie stuck with Amy who carried the salt gun, that and she trust her, well with her life anyway.

Castiel shone his torch through the darkness. The light caught the shadow of a figure hanging from the ceiling.

"Abby!" he cried rushing to her. Abby opened her eyes, she had been unconscious. She looked seeing Castiel. He placed a knife in his hands allowing her to cut her own bonds. Abby jumped down to her feet and then moaned in pain.

"Abby are you alright?" Castiel asked her concerned.

"I'm fine," Abby replied through gritted teeth. She tried to walk and found that she couldn't even put even the smallest amount of weight on her right foot.

"You're not fine, you've hurt your foot," Castiel pointed out.

"Just pulled something I'll be fine," Abby reassured him as she limped away. She was in a lot of pain.

"And there goes the reckless Abby getting herself injured yet again!" Amy cried sarcastically. Dean was stood behind her.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Never better," Abby muttered through teeth clenched in pain.

Castiel watched her as she limped each step causing more pain.

"Here," he insisted offering for her to lean on him for support. Abby gave her as she thankfully accepted his offer for support as she no longer had to put any weight on her injured foot. She looked from Dean to Amy to Castiel then back to Amy.

"Just the three of you to aid my rescue?" she asked.

Amy looked around her, "Wait where's Maggie?"

Dean shrugged as if to say _'You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!'_

A scream split the air.

"Maggie!" Dean cried going after the scream Amy following. Abby was about to go after them when Castiel held her back shaking his head. Abby accepted defeat… Dean and Amy could handle it…

Maggie was on the floor, the ghost looming over her.

"Hey!" Dean cried blasting him full of rock salt. He disappeared but he'd be back.

"Maggie you alright?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied, climbing to her feet and making her way over to them. But not before the ghost grabbed Amy from behind. Amy screamed as she tried to break free when the ghost burnt away to a crisp.

Amy dived back down to her feet, looking puzzled.

"We found the body and burnt the bones!" came Ed's voice from the top of the trap door that answered her silent question. Crisis over the group made their way up the stairs. Abby took it really slow even though Castiel had offered to carry her. Abby was determined to walk, even though she leaned heavily on Castiel for support…

Dean climbed into the driver's seat on the Impala, Amy took the passenger seat.

Abby looked up at the Ghostfacers before saying, "You be careful out there!"

Despite them being a major annoyance she had to admit they were okay. Amy stuck her head out the car window and called, "Oh and be careful what you share with the public. Cause the likelihood is you tell them the truth and they'll lock you up cause they think you're nuts!"

"Yeah err thanks for the advice," Harry mumbled.

Isabel had decided to sit on Sam's lap in the back to give Abby more room.

Castiel helped Abby get comfortable in the middle before she cried, "Seriously guys I hurt my leg! Doesn't mean I'm a complete invalid!"

Amy laughed, that was Abby, stubborn as ever. As soon as Castiel was in the car they took off leaving the manor house behind them…


	22. It's My Lucky Day!

**Chapter Twenty Two- It's My Lucky Day!**

"And why can't I come?" Abby moaned not long after Amy and Isabel had entered delivering breakfast.

Abby was sat on the only bed in the room with her right ankle resting up on a pillow. The room arrangements had changed slightly. Each couple had a room to themselves.

Amy looked at Abby, "You're seriously asking that question?"

"Abby you can't go any where on that foot! Besides doctor's orders, you've got to rest it up for at least a week," Isabel told her.

"Doctor's orders or Cas'?" Abby grumbled.

Isabel sighed as her and Amy left. She sat and listened making sure they were a way away before sliding from the bed and propping up on her crutches. She hobbled to the door and was about to struggle through when it opened revealing Castiel.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Err I was just stretching my legs," Abby lied. He saw right through that lie. He looked at her not needing to say anything.

"Fine! Fine I'm going back to bed!" Abby snapped, hobbling back over to the bed. Castiel watched her go, offering help but she refused.

Abby sat grumpily on the bed, switching on day time television. Castiel sat beside her as if making sure she didn't try to escape again…

"Think Abby's okay?" Isabel asked as the two of them walked along the street. They were heading to a small café at the top on the road.

"She'll be fine, as long as Cas is there she'll be following 'doctor's orders' whether she likes it or not," Amy reassured.

"Yeah she is stubborn…"

"You're telling me!"

The two made their way up the path a man ran along the road bumping into Isabel. What was ever in his hand fell into her hers. He didn't stop, not even to apologise.

Amy glared after him, "No need to apologise then! Jerk!"

Isabel looked down at her hand puzzled. Amy then turned to her.

"What is it?" Amy asked her.

"It's a rabbit's foot," Isabel mumbled.

"They're supposed to be lucky right?"

"Yeah."

Isabel looked but the man was long gone, she shrugged deciding to keep it. The two walked into the café and a waitress handed them a menu. They picked a table and sat down.

Isabel opened her menu and a golden piece of paper slid out. She picked it up.

"What the hell's this?" Isabel asked, turning over the piece of paper, it appeared to be blank.

As if answering her question a waitress came over.

"Oh well done! You've won our weekly competition! Any food or drink purchased on your tab will be completely free!" she congratulated.

"Oh wow!" Isabel cried.

"Must be your 'lucky day'!" Amy implied.

Isabel looked at her puzzled as the pair ordered their food. Amy insisted on putting her food on Isabel's tab which Isabel had no objection to.

They tucked into their food. Amy had taken advantage and ordered two pies… for herself…

"What did you mean by must be your lucky day?" Isabel asked her.

"A bit ironic that happened after you found that rabbits foot!"

"You don't think it actually works?"

"It is a crazy world! It is possible!"

"That is true!"

The two finished their meal and got up to leave, not having any bills to pay…

Knock! Knock!

Abby sighed, someone was knocking on the motel room door. She looked at Castiel who had fallen asleep. Jeez day time TV bored Abby but it didn't bore her enough to sleep through it. Abby pulled out her crutches hobbling back to the door. She struggled but eventually managed to open the door.

"You!" she cried.

"Well if it isn't Abby? What happened to you?" came the all too familiar British accent. She eyed up Abby's crutches.

"What do you want Bela?" Abby snapped.

"Oh I think you know but best not to discuss on the door step," Bela suggested.

"Fine," Abby grumbled reluctantly letting the thieving Bela Talbort inside.

Bela closed the door behind her.

"Again I'll ask what do you want Bela?" Abby asked her.

"I'm here to claim what is mine! Last I heard it fell into you and your friends' possession," Bela informed.

"Right and that would be?"

"The rabbit's foot!"

"What rabbit's foot?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you have it!"

"And you're going easy on me because I helped you get away with that loot you wanted a while back?"

"Exactly so you'll be sure to give the foot to me!"

"Bela I'm serious I don't have it!"

"You seriously telling me you don't have it?"

"No I don't!"

Bela pursed her lips together in confusion.

"Wait if I don't have this rabbit's foot then…" Abby trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Isabel or Amy might have it!"

"Those friends of yours?"

"Yes."

"Abby," Castiel groaned waking up. He looked at Bela confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh Bela Talbort and you are?" Bela asked.

"Castiel," he simply stated.

"Right and Bela here was just leaving!" Abby snapped opening the door.

"I'm not leaving without that rabbit's foot!"

"Well I'm sorry but you are!" Abby grimaced, attempting to usher her out the door, but Bela refused to leave. Just at that moment Isabel and Amy stepped through the door.

Amy looked at Bela recognising her. Bela seemed to share the same recognition but neither of them said anything.

"Who's she?" Isabel asked.

"Bela Talbort and she was just leaving!" Abby snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she turned to Isabel and Amy, "Now the rabbit's foot if you don't mind!"

Isabel slid the foot out her pocket and into her hand. Bela grabbed out a cloth out of her pocket and insisted Isabel hand it over.

"Hold up, Isabel you touched it right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah…" Isabel mumbled.

"Isabel if you lost it or 'give' it away, you'll get endless bad luck until you eventually… die…" Abby explained.

"What?" Isabel cried.

"Yeah and I don't think you're getting that foot Bela," Abby snapped.

"Well that's bad luck, I like you Abby but if that is the way you want to play," Bela mumbled pulling out a gun. Instinctively Abby flicked one of her crutches knocking the gun out of Bela's hands. The gun flew up in the air before landing in Castiel's hands.

"Like I said Bela you're not getting that foot!" Abby said.

Amy then went over to her completely pissed off. She bitch slapped her straight across the face, Bela retaliated by giving her a similar slap. This resulted in a full on bitch slap fight. It was broken up when Dean and Sam finally made an appearance.

"Sam, Dean what a pleasant surprise!" Bela cried sarcastically.

"Bela what are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

Amy and Abby filled them in on the whole rabbit foot problem.

"Oh this again!" Dean sighed.

Castiel still had the gun in his hand. Abby took it from him, despite being on crutches she was still a threat and Bela could clearly see that.

"Fine," she grumbled leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Glad she's gone!" Dean cried.

"Hmmm…" Abby muttered.

"Hmmm?" Amy questioned.

"Anyone else thinking that was too easy," Abby said.

The others silently agreed.

"Wait where's the rabbit foot?" Isabel asked searching her pockets.

"Crap!" Amy cried running out the room, Dean and Sam following. Isabel eventually followed as well, and Abby was about to hobble after them forgetting the Mr 'Over Protective' Angel wouldn't let her. She grumbled already knowing what he'd said and sat on the bed. Castiel sighed, he didn't like putting her in a bad mood…

"BELA! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Amy yelled running after Bela across the traffic loaded road. Dean followed after her and Isabel followed suit as well. However a truck was coming the other way and Isabel was in its path. Sam pulled her out the road just in time. The worst part something fell off the truck and Sam had to pull her out the way of that as well. Abby weren't kidding when she said if you lost the foot, you got the worst bad luck…

Amy caught up to Bela leaving Dean a long way behind. She rugby tackled Bela to the ground taking the cloth containing the rabbit's foot from her hand. She then handcuffed Bela to the nearest lamppost. Amy then got up and walked away. Dean had caught but he was panting, clearly Amy had run faster than even he could handle. Amy held up the cloth containing the rabbit's foot grinning. Dean waved still out of breath. At least they could finally destroy this thing…

Abby sighed flicking through the late night television channel, she couldn't sleep. Abby got up and out of bed. She hobbled out the room leaving the sleeping Castiel still in bed. She took in the night air and looked stopping Amy leaning on a nearby railing.

"Left Dean asleep?" Abby asked.

"Yeah you left your dear angel asleep?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Na!"

"Me neither!"

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a bad feeling like something's coming…"

"Hmm me too…"

"Think Erika's plotting something?"

"When isn't she?" Amy replied.

Abby had to agree she was right. They hadn't heard off Erika for a while… which in Abby's book wasn't good… she was certainly up to something…


	23. Anna

**Chapter Twenty Three- Anna**

'_Tick Tock On The Clock,_

_Before the world goes BOOM!_

_You will die,_

_And then we are DOOMED!' _

Abby perked her ears up, that's all she could hear. Repeated over and over again almost like a child's nursery rhyme. What didn't help was that it was a child singing it, it certainly gave Abby the creeps. She crept along the hallway gun in hand, the lights were broken and the only light she had was from the beam of her flashlight. She was walking through a corridor with no windows not even in the double doors in front of her had windows. She stopped in front of the next double doors. They were covered in blood. Abby put her hand to it and moved it away, fresh blood! She gulped slowly opening the door, not wanting to go any further but no longer having any choice. She walked through them shining her torch on the nearest bloody body. She put her hand to her mouth in shock, feeling the tears running down her face, it was Dean…

She wanted to stop just for a moment and grieve but she forced herself to move forward not wanting to, scared of what else she would find. The further she moved forward the more death she saw.

Sam… Jo… Ellen… Bobby… even Amy…

"Isabel…" she mumbled looking down at her. She wanted nothing more than to scream in grief but she couldn't risk giving up her location…

Her gaze fell on the next body…

"Mom. No…." she moaned silently. She continued walking she couldn't stop now but the tears wouldn't stop, they were her silent grief. She recognised others… Isabel's father... people from her school that she knew…

She stopped upon seeing the next one that was it! She couldn't hold it in anymore upon seeing him lying there.

"No… not you too Cas…" she gasped. She fell to her knees, realising she was all alone now… they were all gone.

"NOOO!" she screamed the tears falling faster now. A hand touched her shoulder. Abby turned ready to attack but the woman stood there was not Erika. She had long red hair and stared at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Abby don't worry I won't let this happen!" she reassured before disappearing. Abby blinked and she was gone. She was puzzled by who she was but right now she didn't care. She looked back at his body falling to her knees and screaming again…

Abby jolted straight upright in bed. She covered her mouth realising she had just been screaming. A cold sweat had formed on her brow and the tears were still streaming down her face. She had woken the sleeping Castiel.

"Abby are you alright?" he asked, he had sat himself in front of her looking deep into her eyes. Abby was still crying and was really shaken up by that dream, it had felt so real…

She just buried her head into his open arms and sobbed. Castiel held her comforting her. The door to the room opened as a worried Isabel and Amy rushed inside followed by Sam and Dean. Upon seeing Abby like this, the two of them hushed Sam and Dean out the room. Isabel nodded at Castiel as if to say _'Look after her!',_

Before she closed the down after her and Amy. Isabel looked at the others.

"I've never seen her so terrified," Isabel mumbled.

"It's because she bottles it all up!" Amy replied.

"She's just trying to stay strong despite how bad things are looking…" Sam agreed.

"You know Abby may have many fears like drowning for example, but her one true fear…" Amy trailed off.

"Is what?" Dean asked.

"She's scared of letting us down, she's scared of losing everyone she's ever cared about… she's scared of being all alone in the world…" Amy explained.

"She shouldn't carry that big weight on her shoulders!" Isabel said.

"But she does, and whatever we say or do won't change that…" Amy argued. Isabel knew she was right… Abby would never change…

Isabel peeked round the corner, shotgun in hand. Sam was right behind her. Isabel nodded, the corridor was deserted. She slowly made her way down it, Sam followed closely behind her. The group had split up down the three corridors much to Abby's disliking, she had been acting weird since they entered the building. Isabel just presumed she was still spooked by her dream. She stopped no longer hearing footsteps behind her. She turned… Sam Winchester had vanished.

"Sam…" she whispered. There was no sign of him. Isabel quickly ran back the way she had come searching from the others. Whatever had taken Sam she had to be sure the others weren't next. She ran bumping straight into Amy.

"Isabel, jeez don't do that!" Amy snapped.

"Sorry, they've took Sam," she gasped.

"Crap they've took Dean too."

"Who has?"

"No idea."

The two of them observed their surroundings. The corridors were hollow, with blood stains splattered everywhere. Isabel heard a noise behind her. Gun in hand, she spun on her heel, ready to fire. Her eyes widened when she realised who it was.

"Abby!" She cried, lowering her gun. Abby stood there, slightly shaking. Amy walked over to her, examining the expression on her face. Something was wrong… very wrong.

"Abby what is it? What's wrong?" Isabel asked.

"Nothing… I'm fine, come on this way," Abby lied as she took the lead, taking them down the corridor. Amy placed a hand onto Abby's shoulder.

"You're an open book. Now, stop lying and tell us what's troubling you!" Amy demanded, meeting with her eyeline.

"This place…" Abby muttered in reply.

"Okay… that's a start." Amy said, backing away to give her some space.

"What about it?" Isabel asked, examining the walls.

"I've seen it before…" Abby trailed off.

"Before? Like, in a brochure or something? Cause, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't go on holiday to a place like this..." Amy began, trying to relieve the tension. Abby glared at her with evil eyes.

"No in my dream you dumbass! Well nightmare should I say…" Abby replied angrily. Amy gave back a smug smile, her plan had worked.

"Calm down! Look Abby, it was just a dream, you've never even been here before, right!" Isabel asked, breaking up the pre-cat fight.

"Trust me Isabel, it's exactly like my dream despite me never coming here. I just hope it doesn't turn out like last time…" Abby replied. Amy stood there, repeating the words 'déjà vu' in her head.

"Last time?" Isabel questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty!" Abby replied.

"Of course it wasn't, you woke up screaming and crying like a baby so I would presume it had you pretty freaked out!" Amy added.

"Thanks for you detailed analysis…" Abby mumbled.

"You're welcome!" Amy cried.

"As I said before, what happened?" Isabel dared to ask.

"Fine you want the truth. I walked through a load of corridors filled with blood, found everyone I ever known, ever cared about dead. So it wasn't your usual rainbow and unicorns!" Abby snapped sarcastically.

Before Isabel could reply, Amy placed her hand on her shoulder, looking at her as if to say 'Now's not the right time'. Isabel backed down from questioning further. Amy then looked at Abby smiling.

"Unicorns?" She laughed. Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you've never had that dream of the dancing unicorn on a rainbow before!" Abby replied, swaying to her own words.

"I have…. But mine was a singing dwarf." Amy said, kneeling down to a similar height.

Deciding not to continue the conversation further they continued their search for the three boys… Abby could only hope her dream didn't become reality…

Abby stopped in her tracks.

"What the fu-" Amy started.

'_Tick Tock On The Clock,_

_Before the world goes BOOM!_

_You will die,_

_And then we are DOOMED!'_

Abby's eyes widened in alarm, it was the same rhyme… but how could that be?

Isabel listened closely, "Creepy much?"

"You think!" Amy replied, "Although it did help me sleep when I was a kid."

Isabel looked as if to say_ 'seriously_!' Amy just shrugged as she began to sing along.

"Amy stop it…" Abby mumbled. Amy clearly didn't hear her.

"Amy stop that!" Abby snapped, she couldn't stop trembling. Amy decided to stop as she noticed that Abby was shaking. Isabel placed a hand on Abby's shoulder which caused her to jump until she realised what it was.

"Abby you're as pale as a ghost! What's the matter?" Isabel asked her.

"That tune… no please no…" Abby mumbled to herself moving to the door. She removed her hand, it was crimson red. There was fresh blood on the door!

"Shit it can't happen! Not now!" Abby cried backing away from the door. She then shook her head getting a grip back on the little reality she still had. She had to stay hopeful that they were alive and the more time she wasted the more danger they were in. She gulped as she walked through the door. Isabel and Amy exchanged glances wondering if she was having a mental breakdown but thought it best not to say anything as they went after her. Abby stopped looking at the door in front of her, voices!

Isabel looked at Amy her eyes appeared to be… glowing?

"There's someone else here," Amy stated, pulling up her sleeves revealing her tattoos prepared for combat.

"No shit Sherlock!" Abby hissed pointing at the door.

"Do you're eyes like have an on and off switch?" Isabel asked.

Amy shook her head silently saying "Now's not the time…"

Isabel nodded in agreement, but she was still curious…

They counted to three before bursting through the double doors to reveal an African-American guy stood in the centre of the room. Castiel was trapped in a circle of holy fire. Dean and Sam were tied up nearby.

"It's always the black guy…" Amy mumbled being quite racist. She had never liked black people, Isabel just nudged her disapproving her racist behaviour.

The three glared at the man ready to attack.

"It took you long enough to show up," he laughed.

"Who are you?" Isabel demanded.

He turned around to face them.

"Gordon!" Abby exclaimed. She always remembered him as the psychopathic hunter who nearly got her killed or tried to kill her.

"I thought I recognised you, you were the recruit we had for the war a few years back, right? You were under Erika's rule!" Amy said.

"What so he's a demon now and he works for your son of a bitch sister?" Abby asked.

Amy nodded before looking at Gordon saying "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"I'd like to see you try! The last news I hear Abby is that you're pretty important to Erika," Gordon replied.

"So what you're her bitch now?" Abby snapped.

"No, we just have similar enemies and objectives." Gordon told her.

"If being shoved up her arse was your objective, then well done, you accomplished that several years ago… Hey! If you're lucky, maybe she'll let you come out once in a while!" Amy stated, pointing a gun at his forehead.

Dean began to laugh as Gordon silenced him with a blow to the head. Amy twitched as she cursed under her breath. That's when all hell broke lose!

Amy ran at Gordon punching him across the face he stumbled backwards slightly before punching her in the stomach. Abby and Isabel were about to join the fight when two demons appeared out of nowhere. One picked up Abby throwing her all the way down the other end of the room. She smacked into the wall and fell to the floor. She sat up and was about to stand when Isabel crashed into her.

"Ow! Isabel get the hell off me!" Abby moaned.

"Sorry!" Isabel apologized clambering to her feet. Abby scrambled to her feet, the two were now ready to fight. Amy was having a small boxing match with Gordon.

"If I could bet who would win I'd bet on Amy," Dean said to Sam.

Sam shook his head, now was not the time…

"Hold it right there!" called one of the demons. Amy looked at him. Abby and Isabel were being held firmly, guns pointed straight at their heads. There must have been at bit of a fight because Abby's nose was streaming with blood and Isabel had two black eyes.

Amy had to hold back a laugh as it was inappropriate, Isabel looked like a panda.

That's when Gordon smacked her across the face knocking her to the ground. Amy had no choice but to stay there, unless she wanted Isabel and Abby's heads blown off.

"Well looks like this is it…" Isabel mumbled accepting defeat.

"Don't be so sure!" came another voice. Abby recognised it.

"Can't be…" she mumbled.

"What?" Isabel asked but Abby didn't reply. Next thing Abby and Isabel knew was that they were free of the two demons' grasp. The two turned meeting their rescuer.

"You!" Abby cried. It was the same woman from her dream, the same woman with the red hair.

Amy took this as her chance, she jumped up smacking the distracted Gordon across the face before kicking him to the other side of the room.

The woman walked over putting out the fire surrounding Castiel.

"Anna?" Castiel cried, stepping out the circle. Amy and Isabel ran over to Sam and Dean, untying the knots that bound them. The group all came together.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Sam asked her. Clearly the boys knew who she was. Abby and Isabel stood there in confusion, while Amy stood there irritated. There was something about the woman that she didn't like.

"You could've said thank you, or maybe it's great to see you again first, you know!" She stated, smiling at them all.

"So you know her and some how she showed up in my dream last night… who exactly are you? Or what are you should I ask?" Abby asked.

"I'm an angel, Abby and that dream you had last night would have come true if I hadn't prevented it!" Anna informed.

"What?" Abby cried.

"So what she can see the future in her dreams now?" Isabel asked.

"Not exactly…" Anna trailed off.

"I don't follow you…" Abby mumbled confused.

Amy grumbled… another angel? It was bad enough with 'lover boy' over there!

"Erika sent you a vision of the future on purpose, she wanted to scare you, even she didn't plan for that future to happen," Anna explained.

"Okay anyone else confused right now?" Dean asked.

"That just sounds a bit crazy if you ask me!" Isabel said.

"That sounds exactly like Erika…" Abby said.

"That's exactly her! She wants to get beneath your skin Abby!" Anna continued.

"I'm still confused, what's so special about me?" Abby cried throwing her arms up in the air.

Amy went over dealing with Gordon who was attempting to stand up.

"You're the one Abby! The one she is after!" Anna replied.

"For what reason?" Abby questioned.

"Don't you see? She's been manipulating you your entire life! Do you think your father's death was just a coincidence? It was planned to prepare you, she always wanted the true hunter's life style for you," Anna answered.

"I'm still confused," Abby mumbled.

"You! The daughter of two hunters… the perfect vessel." Anna stated.

Abby just stood there in silence, she was the vessel for Erika. All these years, her father's death, her mother's pain… it was all her fault…

"What do you want me to do with him?" Amy asked holding up Gordon by the throat. One of her hands had somehow turned into a blade.

"Just toss him in the nearest dumpster! No one will know the difference between him and the trash," Dean replied. Amy shrugged not realising he was joking. Deciding to take her revenge on his actions from earlier, she slammed him into the ground, causing a large bang. She stabbed her hand right through his chest.

"I'll be done in an hour." She called, ignoring the conversation the others were having, as she was too busy enjoying herself.

"So I'm a vessel," Abby muttered.

"Yes, and its beginning," Anna told them.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Her plans, it's all coming together! You all better be prepared to fight if you want to survive this and trust me you're going to need all the help you can get!" Anna said before disappearing.

"Great, nothing like all out war to keep Amy happy," Dean cried looking over at her and the mutilated corpse of the former Gordon Walker.

Abby gulped, this was it… but if Erika could manipulate her dreams like that what else could she do? Abby wasn't exactly looking forward to attempting to sleep tonight…


	24. The End Part 1

**Chapter Twenty Four- The End Part 1**

Abby stopped peeking round the corner, searching for any sign of life. Abby looked at the note in her pocket, this is defiantly where Anna had said to meet her. Since the incident with Gordon Abby had hardly slept. Every dream was haunted by Erika which caused her on plenty of occasions to wake up screaming and Castiel attempting to comfort her back to sleep. Abby had insisted that Anna was right, they needed all the help they could get. The group had been doing just that, finding anyone brave enough or mad enough to help them. They only had the typical few agreeing to help, Bobby, Jo, Ellen and Kimberly. Bobby had called up some old hunters that he knew and so did Sam and Dean. They were Rufus and Tamara. Abby blinked as a shadow moved on the opposite wall. She turned abruptly ready to shot.

"God… Cas you scared me half to death!" Abby snapped, half moaning at him for following her, she had planned to come alone.

"Sorry Abby, I didn't want you to be alone," he apologised. Abby sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him. Abby then turned again spotting Anna. She ushered to Castiel to follow as they revealed themselves.

Abby finally took in her surroundings, the place must have been an abandoned children's playground. The swings creaked eerily as they blew in the wind. The faded red roundabout looked as if it would never turn again.

"Anna, what is it?" Abby asked.

"It's time," she said.

"Time for the battle with Erika?"

"Yes."

"Why are we here?" Castiel asked Anna.

"The safest place I could think of where we could talk," Anna told them.

"So it begins now?" Abby asked.

"Yes and thought it'd be best to bring help," Anna stated.

Abby turned feeling presences behind her. Two figures stood there, both she recognised.

"Balthazar? The Trickster?" Abby questioned, meet the familiar faces.

"He's no Trickster," Castiel muttered as if finally realizing something.

"What… wait are you saying his an angel?" Abby asked.

"Gabriel," Castiel acknowledged.

"I understand Balthazar wanting to help, he owes my mother. But you Anna and Gabriel… I don't get it," Abby mumbled puzzled.

"You don't understand what's at stake here do you?" Anna replied.

"This fight doesn't just affect you, Abby! Yeah you are pretty important, but Erika planning on raising an army. It would be hell on Earth for everyone, not just humans! Besides, if I had to bet on a side to win, I'd bet on you!" Gabriel explained.

"Right, thanks," Abby said, but she couldn't say any more. Four angels on their side would be a lot better than one…

Abby knocked on the door to Bobby Singer's house, the place was a bit over crowded and Abby wondered if the others had any luck recruiting anyone. She stepped inside with Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar and Castiel following. Amy looked up, she really didn't like angels… the only one she was willingly to put up with was Castiel…

"See you had better luck than us," Isabel joked. Abby laughed. She looked over, noticing… the Ghostfacers?

She gave Isabel a look, Isabel shrugged but it was desperate times so what the hell! Abby then noticed two other people she didn't recognise. A woman with blonde hair that seemed to be following Sam around like a puppy, much to Isabel's annoyance. There was also a man who looked like he hadn't shaven in weeks, he was sat at the desk, piles of paper in front of him.

"Oh Abby that's Becky," Dean pointed at the blonde woman, "And this is Chuck, he's a prophet."

Chuck looked up at Abby, he had a saddened look in his gaze like he was terrified for her but she couldn't understand why. Maybe he knew exactly what was about to happen to her, after all he was a prophet.

He stood up, "Abby right?"

"Yeah that's me!"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"In private?"

"Yeah sure!"

Abby followed him as he lead her into a empty kitchen. Castiel stared after her, Abby gave him a wave reassuring him she'd be fine. Chuck closed the door after them before turning to her.

"So what is it?" Abby asked.

"It's funny, we've never met and I feel like I know you."

"The point Chuck?"

"Sorry, well I write you see, used to write for a living, I never stopped. I used to just have visions about Sam and Dean but a while ago I had visions about you and your life, everything."

"And you have like my life story on paper?"

"Yeah I do. But more…"

"You mean the future?"

"Abby, this fight with Erika, I've seen how it end…"

"And? Do we win?"

Chuck stood there silent.

"Chuck what is it?" Abby demanded.

"I'm sorry Abby, but you never see another light of day."

"What?" Abby mumbled but the conversation was ended when knocking began on the back door. Abby put a finger to her lips ushering Chuck to stay silent. Abby pulled out her gun, and slowly opened the back door.

"Bela?" Abby gasped. Bela Talbort stood there in the doorway, two women either side of her. One had short dark brown hair and the other had blonde hair. Abby heard footsteps as others entered the room.

"Ruby?" Sam questioned recognising the blonde.

Isabel stared straight at the other woman before mumbling, "Mom."

Abby's eyes widened in shock, Isabel's mom had disappeared when she was just a kid. Kimberly stumbled into the room recognising Isabel's mother, "Sophia?"

Abby and Isabel were confused until everything was explained. Bela had vital information on Erika's whereabouts and was willingly to help in anyway she could. Abby didn't buy it for a second. Bela finally told them the truth that Erika had an expensive item she wanted to get her hands on. Sophia Anderson, Isabel's mother, was a hunter and she had left to protect her family from the dangers of her life. Ruby was a demon who had helped Dean and Sam out a few times and was ready to help them again. The mismatched team was together. Abby, Amy, Isabel, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Bela, 'The Ghostfacers', Anna, Ruby, Gabriel, Balthazar, Chuck, Tamara, Rufus, Kimberly, Sophia, Becky, and all of them were ready for whatever hell Erika threw at them…

Abby led the way along the abandoned city streets. It was completely deserted, any sign of life had disappeared. Abby turned making sure the others were behind her, each of them were armed with at least a gun or a knife. Dean had handed Abby the demon knife, he knew that if anyone managed to kill Erika it should be Abby. Everyone was scanning the area but stuck together, knowing there was defiantly strength in numbers. Abby stopped peering down an alleyway. Amy stopped beside her.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I thought I saw someone…" Abby mumbled, remembering the image of a woman with green eyes and what appeared to be bright purple hair flashed through her mind. She headed into the alleyway finding two dead demons. She then heard yelling as the rest of the group urged her to run through the alleyway. Abby was confused as to the problem. A large group of demons, that heavily outnumbered them, were running at them desperately attacking them. The group ran and fought they're way through. They then stopped in the next street. The demons had stopped chasing them, actually they had disappeared all together. Abby was about to run back through the alleyway and would've been burnt to a crisp if Castiel had pulled her out the way in time. All the sides off the street had lines of fire blocking the way. But it wasn't ordinary fire, it was holy fire!

Abby heart skipped a beat; they were caught in a trap of fire.

"How nice of you all to finally join us?" came 'her' voice.

Abby gulped this was it… the final battle! But Erika had them trapped and the odds were defiantly not in their favour…


	25. The End Part 2

**Chapter Twenty Five- The End Part 2**

Abby turned staring her opponent down, she peered out the corners of her eyes. They were again extremely outnumbered by demons.

Abby focused her attention on Erika, she was the one as soon as she was dead there would be no leader for the demons, making them easier to deal with.

Erika laughed, Abby was determined she would give her that.

"You really think you can kill me?" she mocked.

"I'll try even if it kills me," Abby hissed.

"Sorry Abby but you're the only one that won't be dying today," Erika teased.

Abby clenched her hand in a fist, she glanced over her shoulder. Amy nodded her way, they were ready, ready to attack!

What happened next was all a blur. Fights erupted everywhere. Abby just ran, crashed her way through demons, slashing them with the demon knife so she could clear a path to Erika.

Amy's hands were a blaze as she burnt demon after demon. She turned her arms into blades slashing through her opponents. She couldn't afford to worry about the other's safety in time like this. It was a fight for survival and Amy knew if Erika won Abby would be the only one left alive. She kicked her next opponent in the stomach before ripping through his chest with her 'blade'. Her gaze then widened as she spotted it… a hell hound! She was about to call to the others but it was too late.

Isabel screamed as a hell hound dived on her. Its claws dug into her arms ripping her flesh. Amy ran dragging the creature off her before killing it with one blow. Sam had managed to clear his path over. He pulled Isabel up, apart from deep wounds on her arms she'd be alright.

There was no time for talk as more demons and hell hounds attacked. Even if they did survive this everyone would make it out with injuries, serious or minor!

Abby pushed the last demon out the way before grabbing Erika by the neck. Abby raised the knife but Erika kicked it out of her hand, sending it flying. Abby and Erika then fought in tight combat. Abby then was tossed through the air before crashing into a nearby car. Abby moaned as she felt her vision go black. She tried to move but her ribs were screaming in so much pain that slight movement brought tears to her eyes.

Abby eyes widened in shock as Erika laughed, she was stood above her.

"You lose!" Erika teased sticking her tongue out.

Abby then screamed as 'Erika' fell to the ground…

Castiel ran over to Abby, he looked down at 'Erika' who lay on the ground. His gaze then fell on Abby who was thankfully still breathing. Abby pulled herself up, looking at Castiel before smiling. Castiel looked confused then he realised what was wrong...

Castiel then felt himself fly through the air and hit the ground hard. Abby laughed as she walked over. Amy looked up realising exactly what was wrong. She yelled in anger running at Abby punching her in the face.

"Careful you don't want to hurt me do you?" Abby laughed.

"YOU ARE NOT ABBY!" Amy spat.

"How are you so sure?" Abby teased.

"ABBY WOULD NEVER DO THAT CAS! AND I KNOW YOU ERIKA!" Amy screamed in anger, "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HER!"

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands," Erika told her, it seemed strange hearing 'Abby' say that.

Amy turned, unfortunately Erika had a point. The others were caught and many had been thrown to the ground just like Castiel.

Isabel looked up at Abby, tears falling from her face.

Erika pushed Amy to the ground and Amy glared coldly at her.

"Abby please I know you in there," Isabel begged.

"SILENCE!" Erika snapped punching her across the face. Isabel cradled her face as she looked sadly at her.

Erika snapped up her hand the demon knife flew into it.

"Silly to think such a measly thing could hurt me, ha maybe even kill me," Erika muttered, she looked at Isabel as if planning something.

"Let's see how Abby feels when she kills someone close to her," Erika laughed grabbing Amy by the hair. Amy was powerless, she couldn't harm her without risking Abby's life. Erika held the knife to Amy's throat ready to slit it.

"STOP IT! ABBY YOU HAVE TO BE IN THERE! YOU'D NEVER LET AMY DIE!" Isabel screamed.

Amy cursed under her breath, "Really I thought you were better than this Abby. Don't you dare let her win! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Erika tilted her head, was that a tear she saw forming on Amy eye lid? She smiled as she started her attack…

Her arm stopped barely touching Amy's throat. She let Amy go and stepped back.

Amy turned, the tear had fallen down her face, "Abby?"

"Yeah it's me!" Abby replied.

Abby turned clicking her fingers making all the demons disappear, "Ha looks like I've got Erika's powers too!"

Isabel begun to run over to her.

"STOP!" Abby warned, placing a hand out. The demon knife was still in her hand.

Isabel stopped obeying Abby.

"She's still in here!" Abby moaned as she felt Erika trying to take control back.

"Abby just let us help you!" Amy cried.

Abby blinked unsure what to do. Then it hit her! Chuck's words finally made sense, _'I'm sorry Abby, but you never see another light of day.'_

He said you! Not we! You! Abby took a deep breath looking at everyone quickly before she stabbed the demon knife through her chest…

"NOO!" Abby heard Isabel scream as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes in pain. She finally opened her eyes again as she felt two pairs of hands either side of her. She cracked her eyes open, looking up at them.

"How bad it is?" Abby groaned.

"It'll be fine! We'll get you to a hospital fix you right up!" Isabel lied.

"Don't lie Isabel. This is it," Abby mumbled.

"Don't say that. You can't die Abby, you can't…" came Castiel's croaky voice.

Amy closed her eyes as she fell to her knees beside her. She wasn't stupid enough to question anything. Her and Abby nodded at each other as if realising this was good bye.

Abby face felt wet with tears, Isabel was sobbing and Castiel just shed silent tears. Abby placed a hand to his face before saying, "I will always love you." Abby felt her own tears running down her face.

"Abby! No! NOT MY LITTLE GIRL!" Kimberly screamed as she appeared beside her, grabbing her hand.

Abby looked at her, "Thanks mom for everything!"

"No, she can't do this! She can't take all my family away!" Kimberly sobbed. Castiel placed an arm around her, nodding at Abby, he'd look after her.

Abby turned to Isabel, "Stay strong! And you look after them!"

Isabel shook her head trying to deny this was happening. Abby then accepted her defeat as she closed her eyes for the very last time. Isabel sobbed into Abby's lifeless body. Castiel just held her hand gently as she would never hold his again…

Amy walked down the stairs feeling the familiar heat hit her face. Hell, she had finally returned since both Erika and her father were both dead the exile didn't last any longer. She walked down the corridor searching for 'her' presence. She had been at this for what felt like hours. She stopped at the next door, she had stopped all torture for today. Amy pulled out the key in her hand and unlocked the door stepping inside. She closed the door behind her looking into the shadows of the room. The figure sat in the shadows clambered to their feet and walked over to her.

"Amy?" Abby cried.

"Hello Abby," Amy greeted happily.

"What are doing here? I thought you were exiled from hell!"

"Not anymore thanks to your little self sacrificing."

"Yeah well your welcome… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have I been dead?"

"About a week."

"Feels like a year down here."

"Hell does that to you."

"How are they?"

Amy knew immediately who she meant, her mother, Isabel and Castiel would be worst hit by her death.

"They're okay, well physical, mentally I don't know…" Amy trailed off.

"I see… why are here Amy?"

"I'm here to bring you back!"

"Bring me back how?"

"By making a deal."

"Err… I'm not kissing you!"

"Jeez I don't do my deals like that!"

"Okay sorry…"

"Anyway this deal means you get to live all the years you were meant to."

"Hold on… what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Deals work both ways so what's the catch?"

"Humph… you can never see me again."

"What? Then no way!"

"Abby listen to me! I'm not leaving you to rot down here!" Amy snapped. Abby looked at her feet before looking at Amy.

"You'd really do that for me?" Abby asked her.

"Of course I would!"

Abby nodded, "Okay do it!"

Amy nodded as she grabbed Abby's arm. Abby winced as she felt pain in her neck but it soon faded. The next time she opened her eyes they were no longer in hell. They were in some warehouse.

Abby looked at Amy.

"I thought I couldn't see you anymore," Abby said.

"The deal hasn't fully kicked in yet…" Amy replied.

Their conversation ended as voices were heard as people entered the warehouse.

"Abby!" Isabel cried in utter shock. She sprinted to her, placing her hands on her shoulders to make sure she was real. Isabel then pulled her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Abby held her, not caring that Isabel was gripping her very tightly.

Isabel then pulled away, "How are you alive?"

"We made a deal," Amy stated.

"A demon deal?" Dean asked her.

Amy looked at her feet, "A bit different than that…"

Abby then peered round Isabel upon hearing his voice. She smiled upon seeing them. She greeted Sam and Dean pulling them both into a group hug. All of them had become like a family after all these months. Abby then saw Castiel. He stood there staring at her, no emotional visible on his face. He then began to smile as Abby smiled back. Abby then ran into his arms as he held her, almost not believing she was back. He lifted her in the air and Abby yelp as her feet left the ground. He planted a kiss on her cheek as Abby finally pulled away. Her happiness was short lived as she gazed back at Amy.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Abby told her.

"What way?" Isabel asked them, looking from Abby to Amy then back again.

"What did this deal exactly include?" Dean asked Amy.

"I have to leave," Amy stated.

"What? Why?" Isabel questioned.

"Because if Abby ever sees me again, she'll be going straight back to hell and I can't bring her back this time…" Amy replied.

"What?" Isabel muttered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No offense Abby, but she doesn't have to be your reason to leave," Dean argued.

"I'm sorry Dean but I have to leave," Amy sounded so upset. Abby looked at her before pulling her into a hug. Amy looked a bit shocked but she accepted the hug.

"You're a good friend Amy," Abby muttered in her ear.

"You too," Amy muttered.

Everyone said their good byes to Amy. Isabel was in tears… again. They left giving Dean space to say his good bye. Abby stepped outside, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked her.

"Yeah and no," Abby replied honestly, part of her was happy to be alive but part of her was upset as to never seeing Amy. Abby then made a decision as she asked Castiel to stay here as she went across walked down the path and crossed the road…

Dean finally came out, attempting to wipe away the evidence he had been crying. Sam gave his brother a smypathic gaze. He looked around realising Abby was missing. He looked at Sam as if questioning him. He pointed over the road answering him. On queue Abby pulled up in a black SUV. She opened the door jumping out.

"What's this?" Isabel asked.

"My new car," Abby replied.

She then looked at her feet. Sam then guessed what was coming next.

"You leaving too aren't you?" he asked her.

"What? Abby you can't!" Isabel protested.

"Isabel listen I hate to do this but it won't be permanent! We should go our separate ways!" Abby told her.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Abby reassured.

Isabel was about to protest even more but Abby had her mind made up. Abby hugged Isabel and told Sam and Dean that they better look after her. Abby then climbed in the driver's side on the SUV. She looked at the passenger where Castiel was sat.

"You tagging along?" Abby joked.

"Yeah, there's no problem is there?" he joked back.

"None what so ever!" Abby laughed as the two pulled away in the SUV.

Isabel watched them go as she too climbed into the back of the Impala as her, Dean and Sam set off in the opposite direction...

END OF STORY ONE

[TO BE CONTIUNED IN 'I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU FOREVER']


End file.
